Spring
by Zogeta
Summary: It is Spring in Soul Society. Renji's finally a captain, Byakuya's talking to the picture of his dead wife far too much, and Ichigo has found himself at a weird place in his life, and while it suddenly gets weirder, it also gets more interesting. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello, my name is Peter Stillman. Hello. Actually, its not, but obscure references aside, you can call me Rhiannon, I guess. This is my first foray into Bleach fanfiction, my second career after Dbz Yaoi fanfiction. I hope you will treat this work kindly, and enjoy it as much as I have writing for it.

None of the characters herein are used with any intent for profit, and are the property of Kubo Tite.

Chapter one: Boredom

Aizen was dead, and Ichigo was bored for the first time in two years.

The orange-haired shinigami sat on the roof of his home, his head in his palm as he looked out over Karakura town. For the first time since he inherited Rukia's powers, there was no one to fight. No crazy people-eating vampires or mask-decked Arrancars or even a simple Hollow. Rukia had been promoted to third seat and worked in Sereitei. The only other shinigami was that random guy with the afro whose name Ichigo could never remember.

And Renji...

Renji had been promoted to fifth division captain and while Ichigo was proud of him, he was sad for himself. Captaincy meant that his friend would likely never be allowed out to do minor shinigami duty outside Sereitei. Renji had finally earned the respect he had wanted for so long, and Ichigo knew that Renji's happiness was worth that.

It was nice to be back with the gang here, but after everything he'd been through, school seemed stupidly mundane and useless. On top of that, he was everyone's hero and he really didn't feel he deserved it. It had taken everything everyone had had to beat Aizen: he had simply played his role. And there was the unspoken pressure on all sides for him to date Orihime, because he had **obviously** saved her just to date her. But as much as he liked her as a friend, he didn't want to date her. She had no idea of what went on inside his head, what it felt like to be so powerful only as long as he was in control of his Hollow. That any day, he could lose that battle and kill them all. Kurosaki-kun this, Kurosaki-kun that...she thought he was going to break any minute and it drove him insane. So, in his spare time he hung out at Urahara's shop, sparring with Yourichi and the Vaizards so that he could be strong the next time the cherry blossoms hit the fan.

He was jerked out of his reverie as a hell's butterfly suddenly appeared in front of him before exploding into a tall, red-haired shinigami.

"Yo, Ichigo," grinned Renji, landing on the roof in front of Ichigo. The teen grinned, glad of the company. Renji wore the white jacket typical of the captain class, except his was sleeveless and ragged at the edges in the style of Zaraki, Seritei's original bad boy.

"Renji! Good to see you. The new Captain duds suit you."

Renji stacked his hands behind his head. "Yeah, but being Captain isn't as cool as I thought it would be. There's more paperwork, and less time for training. But, it is nice being finally on the same level as the others...not bad work for a stray dog from Rukongai."

"A stray dog with a pretty mean bite. How's everyone?"

Renji sat next to him, his jacket flaring out around him. He undid his hair, then rubbed his temples. "Damned headache. Well, things go on. They're currently deciding on who should fill the 4th Captain position, they're thinking maybe Kira. The bankai thing is no longer compulsory, and he is resourceful and intelligent, which counts for a lot. Byakuya is still talking to the picture of his dead wife, though more so than he used to. Rukia is thriving, she's loving the new duties of training the lower ranks. Um, Ukitake still looks like he's going to fall over and die any minute, but he won't retire while there's still such a shortage of captains. Zaraki keeps asking me to drag you there, he's bored and Byakuya won't spar with him."

Ichigo laughed, leaning back on his palms. "If I had a death wish, maybe I'd spar with Zaraki. But I can't be sure that he won't kill me in his over-enthusiasm. It would be nice to have my own senkai gate so that I can visit more often. It's so boring here."

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." Renji fished around inside his jacket and drew out a heavy badge similar to Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge. "I had a chat with the Captain Commander, and managed to convince him that it would be a good idea if you had a proper Shinigami pass that would allow you entrance to Sereitei any time. Shit keeps happening, and we could always use your help. And I host wicked parties on the weekend in my barracks now to maintain group morale, and I want you to join. So, as captain of the fifth division, I present to you your badge. And stuff."

Renji grinned as he dropped it onto Ichigo's palm, the teen grasping it instantly. It hummed quietly with power and he looked down at it. "Wow, Renji...thanks. This is really awesome."

"Of course it is," said the captain. He stood, tying his hair back up. "I'd better get back...captains aren't really supposed to leave Sereitei because our energy levels sometimes excite Hollows, or help create them. Which sucks, because there's much more to do here."

Ichigo stood up. "What about mod souls?"

"They're okay, but they play hell with sleep and energy patterns for days after using them sometimes. I prefer not to use them. Anyway, I must ninja away. I expect to see you on Saturday night, and dressed up! Having a reincarnation party, 'come as you were'."

Ichigo grinned and punched Renji in the arm. "It's a plan. I'll see you then. Hey, can I bring some of the others?"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "I guess...you just have to make sure that you all come straight to my barracks and avoid being seen by the others. I'm sure you all can use some of the favour owed you by the Gotei Thirteen anyway. Bring Yourichi along, if you can. Soi-fon does love a good party, as much as she publically denies it, and she'd love to see her crush. It is always useful to curry favour with the captains," he said wisely.

"Alright, Renji. Thanks, man."

They exchanged goodbyes and Renji disappeared through a small senkai gate, waving as the doors slid closed. The teen sat down on the tiles again, looking at the heavy badge in his hand. Suddenly, new opportunities beckoned, and he was suddenly really grateful for his father's bizarre idea of parenting that granted this orange-haired shinigami total freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Yay! Second chapter! I need ideas for the outfits everyone will wear to the party! Please send any suggestions in your reviews. Thank you!

Chapter Two: Preparations 

"Stop bouncing, Renji."

Renji floated near the roof, attaching giant balloons that he had procured through Urahara to strings stuck to the ceiling. The red-head had been gleeful all day, and while Rukia enjoyed it to an extent, she simply could not see so much cause for excitement.

He grinned down at her. "But Ichigo's coming, and he's bringing the Karakura people! It'll be great! And aren't you keen to see him?"

She watched him float around, then flopped down on battered couch, looking around the main hall of the fifth division. "I am, I am. I'm just distracted...Nii-sama's been really morose lately. He thinks I'm an idiot and can't tell, but he only talks to my dead sister's picture when he's very unhappy. Well, at least, unhappy for him. I think I saw him smile briefly when my new rank was announced, but it might have been a trick of the light. In any case, I don't know what's causing his current misery. If only he said more than 'chire, senbonzakura', or 'get out of my way, idiot'."

Renji landed in front of her, then sat next to her. "Maybe he's sorry I'm not there anymore for him to ignore or hand extra paperwork to."

She smiled, leaning against him. "Maybe he's pissed that you're a captain now and no longer nearby where he can admire your beautiful features and sexy-beast tattoos."

Renji blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Byakuya is the most asexual being in the world, Rukia. And no one will ever be as good as Hisana for him. But I'm glad that you think I'm sexy."

She rolled her eyes, her usual seriousness having abated of late, much to Renji's mixed pleasure. While he missed that intensity of hers, he did like this more relaxed Rukia. He put it down to her new duties that had given her more freedom and privilege of late.

He rested his elbow on his knee and put his chin in his palm, cocking his head to look at this woman, who had been chasing after for so many decades that it seemed as natural as breathing to him. And here he had a chance, now that he was a captain and of rank. She blinked as she turned her head and realised he was looking at her with a disturbingly mushy look on his face.

"Abarai! Stop looking at me like that!"

He straightened up, eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I was...I was thinking about the party tonight, and the food, and all the drinking games I've got planned...gomen, Rukia."

She narrowed an eye at him, then pushed to her feet. "I wonder about you sometimes, Renji. As powerful as you are, you're not serious, like the other captains." She smiled. "But I've always liked that about you, stray puppy. Well, I've got to go, my outfit still needs some tweaking for tonight, and you've probably got lakes of punch to mix up."

He nodded and watched her leave, wondering how much of a chance he had with her, especially with Ichigo around.

***

Byakuya hated spring.

Hisana had been dead ten years, but it still hurt, and no one seemed to think that this mattered to him. What little good there was in him had died with her, he felt, and knew. He sat at his desk, looking out over the garden Hisana had loved so much, the ground now coated in soft, pink-dusted blossoms. He let his mind drift, saw himself ten years ago with his tiny wife in his arms, sitting under the massive cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden.

_She was so thin_...

He remembered sitting against the twisted trunk, the slight weight of her in his lap and leaning against his chest as he brushed stray petals off her pale cheek. She knew it was her time, and had asked him to bring her here, outside and away from that horrible sick-room. She did not want to die inside, and she did not want to die without knowledge of her baby sister's whereabouts. But her body was far weaker than her will, and she had smiled up at him, so beautiful even on the very edge of death.

_You'll find her_, she had said, and she knew that he would do so. She knew the force of his will and his proud determination, and had been able to die in peace knowing that he would fulfil her only request of him in their long acquaintance. He had promised, sworn on everything and meant it and then watched her eyes close. She had smiled, breathed three last words of love and then finally was free of all her pain. She died in his arms, and all the power he could wield could do nothing. His vaunted strength had failed, and he had gathered her to his chest, wrapped her in his powerful, death-dealing arms and cried silently into her hair. He had watched her long procession to death, but that last moment had killed them both. He had come back from that garden a different man, and not the man Hisana would have loved. He had rescued her sister, only to ignore her, only to almost let her die at the hands of those he served rather than honour the memory of the woman who had brought him the only true happiness of his very long first death.

No, Hisana would not love him now, but he did not know how else to be without her to soften his pride.

_I hate Spring_, he thought bitterly. _Everything dies for me in the Spring_.

***

"Urahara-san!"

Urahara looked up from his desk as Ichigo walked into his office, and tipped his hat.

"Ichigo-kun. What brings you here?"

The teen sat on the edge of the desk, leaning over to see what Urahara was doing. "Renji came by last night, and told me about his party on Saturday night, and we're all invited. He's just made fifth division captain and so he's celebrating, apparently every weekend. I came by to tell Yourichi and everyone. Oh, there's a theme as well: come as you were. I guess its appropriate, considering."

Urahara stood up, and walked round his desk to the door, gesturing for Ichigo to follow him. "You might not know this, Ichigo, but I also used to host legendary parties when I was a division captain. As a result, I have amassed a huge wardrobe of costumes, and some of which are specially automated. For example..."

He led Ichigo down the corridor to a door, which he slid to the side before walking in. He flicked on the lights and revealed a room with neatly organised rows of outfits, organised under themes. Ichigo whistled as he walked amongst them. Urahara beamed.

"That's my collection of Edo period outfits, ranging from Samurai armour to elaborate kimonos. But over here are my personal favourites."

He went to a hanging rack, and pulled out an outfit. "This is my Dracula suit. These pipes hook up to a device hidden in the lining. As the body warms the suit, the little pipes begin to leak red dye, and the person wearing the outfit drips 'blood' everywhere. It was the talk of Matsumoto's vice-captain party, and many others. You're welcome to borrow it, if you like."

Ichigo slid hangers along the rail, taking a closer look at each outfit. "That would be great, Urahara-san. Or maybe I'll take this pirate outfit here, it looks phenomenal. I've got to get to everyone else today, so could you please tell everyone here?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "I'll do so this evening at supper. It will be nice to see the old guard again, see if Shunsei still has his legendary sake tolerance. Yourichi will no doubt get Soi-fon into trouble as well." He smiled. "Ah, the fun times."

Ichigo followed Urahara out of the warren of rooms that made up his weird shop to the door. He sat down on the step and started pulling on his blue sneakers. Urahara folded his arms and slipped his hands into his sleeves.

"So Renji came to visit you personally? He could have stopped by here too."

"He really hates being called Freeloader, Urahara-san. If anything, Renji has always paid his own way. Yeah, he dropped in, gave me my own senkai gate key." He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to Urahara. "I plan to visit Soul Society on the weekends, get some major sparring in, visit some people there."

"You'd best learn to hide your energy well, then. Zaraki has a pretty keen nose for ki, since he's always looking for people to fight with."

Ichigo laughed as he stood up. "The same thought occurred to me as well. If Zaraki didn't have such an obsession with fighting to the death, I'd gladly spar with him. Well, I'd best get going, but if you could relay the message to the others, maybe we could all make the trip together?"

Urahara nodded, and bowed slightly. "That would be fine, Ichigo-kun. Perhaps we'll bring a present for Renji-san, to congratulate him."

Ichigo shook his head as he stood up. "Your presents are weird, Urahra-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Spring 3

"Everybody ready?"

The group around Ichigo nodded. Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Yourichi, Urahara and Tessai were gathered. Jinta and Ururu were too young for the festivities and Kon had been stuffed into a cupboard to ensure that many chests would remain free from his cleavage-diving. All dressed in a variety of original outfits, they gestured for Ichigo to open the Senkai gate. The teen drew out the heavy badge and looked at it, scratching the back of his head. He turned to Urahara and Yourichi, dressed as Batman and Catwoman respectively, holding the badge out.

"Anoo, I don't know how to make it work..."

Urahara grinned as he took it. "After all this time, you still don't know how to channel energy..."

He stepped forward, holding the badge in midair. He smiled, and suddenly the badge glowed with the energy he infused into it. With a groan, the air tore before them, revealing the doors that would lead them to Sereitei. With a cheer Orihime dragged Ishida in behind her, and everyone filed in, Chad bringing up the rear, dressed as Hagrid from Harry Potter.

***

Renji grinned as he grabbed Ichigo by the arm, practically dragging him into the festively designed hall, the others splitting off behind him to catch up with friends.

"You guys are late! What took you?"

Ichigo let himself be dragged over to the punch bowl, trying his best not to blush as Renji put an arm around his shoulder.

"My dad insisted on coming, but since he's such a terrific pervert, I had to battle him into unconsciousness and stash him in his office. Um, Renji...why is this punch bubbling like lava?"

The captain's grin widened, and his chest puffed out. "I made it myself! I threw together everything I could find in Shunsei-san's cupboard! I also asked Mayuri the freak some oblique questions about chemistry and poisons, just to ensure awesomeness and safety. Drink, drink! We're going to play a round of 'Kings' just now, and then maybe a game of 'Fuck the bus'!"

Ichigo leaned over the bubbling punch bowl, only one of five massive ones that covered the table. He sighed, wondering if staying would be such a good idea. "Where did you learn those dangerous drinking games?"

But Renji just winked and passed him a cup. "I have my ways, Ichigo. I like your outfit, by the way."

Ichigo looked down the length of his body, then looked up. "Thanks. I've always thought pirates were kind of cool, and Jack Sparrow seemed as good a choice as any." He fiddled with one of the heavy dreadlocks that made up his wig. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get a beard in time, but I got the rest of the outfit. You look great as well...steam-punk suits you."

Renji tugged at the leather jacket he was wearing, then leaned towards Ichigo. Amazingly, he didn't pass out as Renji put his lips to his ear.

"Don't you think Rukia looks magnificent?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, then followed Renji's line of vision, turning around and finding Renji only a breath away from him. Suddenly, his head started swimming with all that heat at his back and Renji's hand on his shoulder as he leaned over him to look at Rukia. He cursed himself, then looked up to see Rukia.

She really was magnificent. She had asked Ichigo to get her some information on earth warrior women a while ago from the school library. Apparently, she had held onto it, and had come as Tomoe Gozen, one of the very few female samurai on record. She wore the same full regalia, the material flowing around her, instead of enveloping her as expected. The heavy armour, red hakama, the two swords, the aura of an undefeatable woman...all she was missing was Tomoe's famous white horse. Renji moved to stand beside him, and Ichigo dared a glance at him. When he saw how taken Renji was, the honest admiration and adoration on his face, his own heart plummeted to his feet. He knew he had no chance, but it didn't hurt any less. He nodded, and turned towards the punch bowl.

"Have you told her?"

Renji blinked, turning to refill his glass. "Told her what?"

"How you feel? Or at least, how beautiful she looks?"

Renji blushed, and tugged at a loose strand of his hair. "I'd just sound stupid. Besides...what are my chances? She's nobility, and Byakuya's probably got some rich, handsome person in mind."

Ichigo snorted, wondering which punch he was going to try. "I doubt she'd go for anyone but you, Renji. You both go so far back, and I think she digs you. Speaking of Byakuya, where is he anyway?"

Renji ladled thick, purple-coloured punch into Ichigo's short, wide glass. "Probably talking to the picture of his dead wife. Sad way to spend a Saturday night, but that's Byakuya for you. Been like that since I left his division, but probably only because he's annoyed I'm not there to do paperwork and keep Zaraki off his back for spars."

Ichigo made a considering noise in his throat, and looked down at his drink. "This can only end badly."

Renji missed the sadness in Ichigo's tone, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you don't have to worry about going home! I've got enough space in my new Captain's house for all of you. Worst comes to worst, you can crash in my bed."

The blush Ichigo had been pushing down all evening jumped up and splashed his face, and he almost stuttered with suprise. "R-Renji! That's not appropriate!"

But the red-head just laughed, and slapped Ichigo on the back. "Oh, relax! I'm hoping that I spend the night at Rukia's...tiny hope, huge pipe dream, but they have to meet somewhere, ne?"

Ichigo nodded and felt a little relieved, his hand dropping from his chest to hang at his side. Renji cocked his head to the side as he looked at Ichigo. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, Renji." He managed a grin, weak as it was. "Think I'm going to go sit with Shunsei and Ukitake for a bit: you're the man of the moment, and probably have lots of people to see."

Renji smiled, and gave Ichigo a one-armed squeeze. "Thanks, Ichigo. Hey, this'll be a great opportunity to get to know people better, you know? Enjoy it."

Ichigo nodded, and Renji barrelled over to Yumichika and Ikkaku, his old squad-mates. He watched Renji go and smiled sadly, absently cursing himself for letting his heart run amok like it did. Ichigo sighed and saw a space between two groups where he could sit and interact with both groups without much effort. He made his way through the rip-roaringly drunk crowds and settled against a patch of wall, his back to it with his left foot up and braced against it.

One sip of the punch though, and he suddenly felt very, very light-headed.

_This may not be the best place for me right now._

***

Ichigo was good at being alone, at watching crowds from the outside. And since he was comfortable doing it, no one really made an attempt to pull him into the games or gossip. Renji was too busy staring at Rukia across conversations and across the room, and his hometown friends were all too busy being wooed or teased to notice.

Of course, Rukia was notoriously sharp, and hadn't let Ichigo mope for long. She crossed the room to get to him, managing to breeze through the crowds in spite of her elaborate outfit that flared out behind and around her.

"Go talk to him, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up from the ground and blinked. "What?"

Rukia cocked her head to the side. "Go talk to my brother, Ichigo. He can't spend his whole life in that room of his, staring at the cherry tree outside. Even if he doesn't want to come to the party, maybe he just needs a sympathetic ear. Besides, you don't look like you want to be here either."

Ichigo shifted. "Like he'd even speak to me. He won't talk to you or Renji, so why me?"

"You're an outsider, and he does not have to pretend around you. You'll go home, but we'll all be here, and that's probably why he won't tell us anything."

Ichigo sighed and straightened up. "Alright, alright. I'll go find him for you. In the meantime..."

He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Renji hasn't taken his eyes off you all evening. Go take advantage of his drunkenness and go kiss him. Its been long enough, hasn't it?"

He laughed as she punched him in the chest, blushing furiously. "Ichigo! Its not like that!"

"Yes it is, Rukia. That's how its always been between the two of you, but it doesn't have to be that way any more, does it?"

She leaned past his shoulder to see Renji, who winked at her before turning back to a new punch bowl, which was filled with an amazingly iridescent green liquid. Ichigo had not touched a drop, knowing his very poor alcohol tolerance. She looked up at him, and he nodded.

"You both deserve to be happy."

She smiled up at him. "So do you, Ichigo. And I'm not sure if what I want will make you happy."

Ichigo shrugged. "You've been friends for so long, and he loves you, Rukia. I know he does, and there's no point in me chasing that pipe dream. Besides, Renji probably isn't into guys...I didn't even know I was until I met him."

He blushed, wondering where all this honesty was coming from. Rukia dragged him outside, away from the ears of others.

"Ichigo, if it would make you happy, I won't –"

He shook his head. "Rukia, don't. You've denied your own happiness your whole life. I know you, and I know that you think you have to give up everything because you were lucky enough to get taken out of the slums by Byakuya. But that was a long time ago, and you've paid your due. I'm probably just lonely and in a weird place in my life right now. Don't let my crush stop you from being with the man who's fought everything and everyone to prove himself to you."

Rukia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, and he could only blink at this public affection that was so unlike her.

"Um, Rukia...are you drunk?"

She squeezed, then drew back. "Go talk to my brother, Ichigo. He might understand what you're going through."

With that, she went back into the hall, neatly reacting in time to Kiba's drunken glomp attack to spin out of the way and let him go crashing into the battered couch.

***

"They're missing you at the party."

Byakuya turned away from the shrine, putting Hisana's picture back in its place. "As if they would notice my absence amongst their pointless frivolity. Their lack of training is why we lose so many people every time Sereitei goes to war."

Ichigo folded his arms. "There's more to life than training, Byakuya. They know they could die tomorrow, so they enjoy life while they can. You, on the other hand, just seem to be passing the time until you can die."

The captain went over to his desk. "They do not understand how pointless life can be after some deaths. Leave me alone, Kurosaki. I have paperwork to do."

Ichigo sat down in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb. "Renji's there."

"Of course he is, it is **his** stupid party."

"He did invite you, you know. He's worried about you, and so's Rukia."

Byakuya sat in seiza at his desk, then reached for his calligraphy brush. "It still doesn't explain why you are here. Surely you are wanted at the party?"

Ichigo looked at the smooth, dark wood of the floor, wondering exactly why he was here. But since honesty was his most typical trait, he didn't see any point in learning to lie now.

"It's...hard being there and seeing Renji with Rukia," he said quietly. Byakuya's brush paused just above the paper, and he looked up at Ichigo.

"Why?"

_Why indeed,_ thought Ichigo. "I guess...I guess its because we've fought together against so much, and he's just so...I don't know. Maybe its just some stupid crush, but there's something about his energy, and his do-or-die attitude. But he's always wanted Rukia, I can tell. She's the reason he beat all the odds to learn bankai, after all. And he learnt bankai by himself in days, something almost unheard of. It takes some pretty intense emotion to do that."

"You achieved the same, did you not?" said Byakuya, standing up and walking out of the door, passing Ichigo to sit on the verandah outside.

The young shinigami shuffled forward, sitting a few feet away. "But it was different with me. I had lots of help. I owed her my power, and I felt I had let her down by not stopping you and Renji from taking her away. I've never had romantic feelings for her. I mean, she's beautiful and intelligent, but I've never really cared about anyone that way. Maybe its because my mom died when I was a kid and I didn't want to invest that much energy in anything again. But then Renji came along, and made me promise to save Rukia, and I think from that moment on, he had me."

Byakuya made a considering noise in his throat. "You have been touched by death, then."

Ichigo traced out a pattern in the wood with his finger. "Mm. My mom was eaten by a Hollow, while she was with me. She sacrificed herself to save me, and I haven't really been happy since. Not like I was then. I guess that's why I tried so hard to save Rukia. I had let her down, had been the cause of her arrest and deportment. I didn't want to let the cycle continue."

Silence fell between them, and it while it was not perfectly comfortable, it was mostly companionable. Ichigo was glad to get away from the party, and Byakuya had always interested him. Having both the opportunity to speak to the captain and get away from watching his crush with someone else was welcomed by the young shinigami.

"Do you know why I had him recruited to the 6th division?"

Ichigo shook his head. Byakuya looked up at the moon, huge and bone-white, idly buttoning and unbuttoning his gloves with tiny pops.

"It was to be a surprise for Rukia, for her birthday. I knew she cared about him, and I had ordered Zaraki to hand him over to me. That oaf granted my request on condition that I spar with him once a month. But she went to Karakura that day without telling me, and I got stuck with this loud idiot in my division. Each division has a personality, and Renji belonged to the 11th division like no other. But he didn't want to go back when I offered him the opportunity. He wanted to wait for Rukia, he said. He wanted to spar with me, and be strong. Abarai has always been so direct: very few people are with me. Him, you...Hisana..."

Ichigo shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling awkward at the mention of Hisana. Byakuya _never_ spoke about her to anyone, had said nothing of her death. They all knew that he had never been the same, but not why that had happened.

"Tell me about Hisana-san," said Ichigo, gently. He figured Byakuya wouldn't bring her up if he didn't want to talk about her.

The captain clasped his hands in his lap, and the terrible stone mask slid enough to show the memories flit past on his face.

"She looked just like Rukia, but softer...she did not have Rukia's intensity, her seriousness. I have seen the same love for others though: Hisana wished she could have been strong enough to be a shinigami. She would tease me, and she would tell me that I was more beautiful than the cherry blossoms embroidered on her kimono. She saw beauty in everything, even where there wasn't any. She felt like everything that I needed, and she was _everything_ to me, Ichigo. She was gentle, and kind, and was a spiritual companion like no other. But I was weak, and I couldn't save her. I sent out crews of people looking for her sister, hoping that Rukia would be the cure. But I couldn't find her in time to save my wife, and she died with a thousand regrets. She didn't deserve that, and I failed her. She died in my arms under that tree, and that is where I stayed."

Byakuya fell silent, and Ichigo did some mental arithmetic. "It's because of Spring that you're so unhappy?"

"Partly. Now, I have to choose another vice-captain. I got used to having Renji around, got used to his energy. He had the same ability as Hisana to know when to coax me out of solitude, albeit in a much louder manner. Hisana used to bring me tea and stroke my hair and ask me what was wrong like it was the only important question that had ever been asked. Renji...he yelled 'Howl, Zabimaru!' and jumped out at me from behind corners. I'd end the fight within moments and he would end up needing medical attention, but he did it because he knew how far down I can go into my own pain and forget to come up for air. Hisana was my wall of Jericho, and Renji my punching bag. Now I stand next to him at Captain's meetings, proud of his achievements and sorry for myself."

Ichigo leaned back on his palms, chin dropped to his chest. "I know exactly what you mean. And I'm happy for him, you know, because he has a chance with Rukia, who he has loved his whole life, and validation of his strength. All he's ever wanted is to be strong and get the girl, I guess. He's the most straightforward and simple man I know, but that's Renji, and it's what makes him the stray dog who has homes everywhere."

They looked at each other, and Byakuya's shoulders sagged. The conversation had tired him with its honesty, but honour remained regardless.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night if you do not wish to make the troublesome journey between this world and yours."

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kuchiki-dono."

****

Author's note: This might be the last chapter I'm publishing. This story is getting a lot of faves, but no reviews (barring one) so it doesn't seem as if anyone is really that interested. Anyway, I'm glad that someone enjoyed it enough to leave a review. The only reason I am putting this story on instead of a closed or small forum is to get some feedback. If no feedback appears, I'll move it to a dedicated forum where I can get constructive criticism that will allow the story to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring Four**

AN: Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews...the fic will definitely stay up. I hope you enjoy this chapter...I tend to write shorter chapters so that ideas and concepts are neatly contained. At the moment, I am stretched amongst several writing projects, but since this one is getting the most feedback, it'll get more time =) Now that the ground has been set, and some goals are in mind, it should move faster. Again, thank you for your time!

***

Weeks passed since Ichigo's bizarre conversation with Byakuya. He visited Sereitei on the weekends and sometimes after school. He always dropped in to see Renji, dodged Zaraki and talked to Rukia. Byakuya seemed to have forgotten their moment of intimacy, and ignored Ichigo whenever the teen dropped by for a chat.

Sprawled on the two-seater couch in Rukia's office, he wondered out loud why Byakuya wouldn't even exchange greetings beyond a slight nod.

"He's avoiding re-investment, Ichigo."

"Wait, what?"

Rukia gathered up the sheaf of papers on her desk, neatly aligning them into a perfect square before putting them into her outbox. She got through paperwork at an amazingly brisk pace, and Ichigo wondered if she wasn't perhaps Byakuya's blood sister rather than sister by marriage. She looked up and gave him a perfect 'well, _duh_' look.

"Nii-sama is a special kind of emotional retard. He thinks that everything he loves will die, because Hisana died. I don't remember my sister, but she must have been amazing. From what I can gather, he was a very different man while they were married. He wasn't boisterous, per se, but he was happy, and talkative, and kinder. But when she died, she seemed to take the best of him with her, and the stoic, taciturn man left behind is now trying to avoid any more relationships that can end. Until someone explained it to me, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't spend any time with me, or be proud of me. Now that I know...all I can really do is look out for myself. He refuses to invest any emotion or love in anything...training is his life, has been since the moment she died and he didn't know how else to deal with the pain. Apparently he broke through the second attack in his bankai a week later, so intense was his training."

Ichigo bent a knee and rested his foot on top. "And it doesn't bother you?"

She reached for her calligraphy brush. "This is who he is, Ichigo. There's no point getting upset or concerned with the inevitable and unchangeable. It used to destroy me that nothing I did was ever good enough, but now I know that it _is_, and he just doesn't have the ability to express it. I know he cares, in his own way, but its just not what we expect of people normally. He has taken on Aizen, and Arrancars, for me. I know that he will do that for me. But everyday, little affections? There's no way."

Ichigo fell silent for a bit, and listened to Rukia's quill scratch across paper. Another thought drifted into his mind, and he shared it without really wondering whether it was appropriate or not.

"Its not like I'm looking for a relationship, or anything. It would just be nice to get to know him better. Renji managed to do so...Byakuya interests me, and –Rukia! Don't look at me like that!"

Rukia put a hand over her mouth, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she tried not to laugh. Ichigo sat up, blushing over his nose. She shook her head and picked up her quill again.

"Oh, Ichigo...if only you could see yourself sometimes. I think you and Nii-sama would make a fine couple! You both frown so much, and talk so little...you both have these tragic pasts, and too much talent for your own good. My brother could use some company, and so could you. Kon must drive you insane."

Ichigo folded his arms, turning his head to try hide his blush as he glared at the intricate designs on the paper walls. "Dammit, Rukia. I left the party the other night because of a crush...I have no intent to begin something else!"

Rukia sobered, and looked down at the application forms from aspiring new shinigami graduates to her squad.

"Ichigo...I am sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't apologise, Rukia. You have Renji now, and he's much happier with you. I can see it." The teen suddenly smirked. "So how far did you get with him? First base? Second?"

Rukia blinked. "What? Bases? Do you mean the fifth division barracks? The thirteenth?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I _meant,_ how far did you go with him sexually?"

Now it was her turn to flare red, and she stood up, slamming her palms on the desk. "Kurosaki Ichigo! That is _none_ of your business! At all!"

But he just laughed, seeing her defensive bluster for what it was. "You're like 120 years old, Rukia! You're allowed to have sex now, you know. Especially after a courtship as long as yours. Was it good?"

"I could ask you the same about your night at Nii-sama's house," she muttered, sitting down. Ichigo leaned back on the couch, resting a foot on his knee.

"I stayed in the spare room. Besides, Byakuya has no interest in anybody, ever. His heart belongs to Hisana. But stop deflecting...did you and Renji come right?"

Rukia thought about ignoring him, but had long since learned that ignoring Ichigo was never a feasible option.

"We snuck away from the party not long after you left and went to his place...we sat on the roof and talked until the sun came up, and then some more." She smiled, resting her chin on her palm. "He was so beautiful, you know, dressed only in the sunrise. I think it was his hair that first attracted me to him...its just like his personality. Bright, unruly, attractive."

She shook her head clear of these thoughts and straightened up. "I'm sorry to go on, Ichigo. I know your feelings for him, it's just that...well, you're my best friend, and I want to share my thoughts."

He smiled. "It's okay. Really, it is. I'll get over him, I'm sure. What matters is that you're happy, and he's happy. I'm still young...probably too young to be thinking as seriously as I am, but hey. So, you're dating now?"

She nodded. "Mm, but we're not broadcasting the information. We don't know if moving from the friend zone into the lovers zone will work out, and we want to see what happens in the next month before we make it known to everyone else. Telling Nii-sama will be difficult, but the nobles shouldn't have a serious problem. Worst comes to worst, they disown me, but then I'll be truly free to be with Renji."

Ichigo got up and went to the desk, giving her a hug. "I'm really happy for you, Rukia. I really, really am. Now, if you'll excuse me..." His face split into a wicked grin. "I need to go tease Renji appropriately. I'll see you this evening for sushi at Matsumoto's, yes?"

She nodded, and stood to hug him properly, her head at chest height to him. "Go easy on Renji, okay? He looks tough, but he blushes so easily. Now run along...I have truckloads of paperwork to do before sushi and sake tonight. "

Ichigo went over to the window, climbing out onto the windowsill. "You should do what Renji does...hand it over to a subordinate. Cheers!"

And with that, he leapt from the windowsill, hopping across Sereitei's rooftops to Renji's captain's quarters.

***

"You are such a nosy bastard."

Ichigo laughed, helping himself to the popcorn bowl that Renji had balanced on his desk while he did his hated paperwork. Unlike his beloved Rukia, he got through it slowly. He wasn't stupid, or slow, but he did find the most amazing ways to entertain himself at his desk. Right now, he was trying to balance on one finger on the back of his chair. Ichigo had to admire that dedication to constructive procrastination. An idle part of his mind wished that he would do it shirtless so that he could admire the tensed stomach muscles. But, he looked good in his captain's haori and made for a stunning view nonetheless.

Having satisfied himself that he could balance on each hand, he flipped backwards onto his feet, earning a round of applause from Ichigo. He grinned and bowed before sitting in his chair opposite.

"Did you come here just to discuss my sex life? I thought you were going to ask me about Byakuya, a much more interesting topic."

"What, you have a boring sex life?"

Renji blushed. "No! It's just that I don't want to share any details! I mean...it's between Rukia and I, and it would be cheap to discuss it, you know. Not that you're not my friend, but...argh, you know what I mean."

Ichigo nodded, flipping popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. "I know what you mean, and it wasn't my intent to pry. I just wanted to share in your well-deserved happiness and tell you that I'm really, really happy. For both of you."

Renji beamed, and Ichigo's heart responded in the most annoyingly mushy way. Trying to stem the tide, he decided to change the topic to something drier.

"I was thinking of learning Kidou."

Renji absently sorted some paperwork, but Ichigo was pretty sure that it was sorting for sorting's sake, and that Renji likely messed his work up when he tried to sort it. The red-head cocked his head to the side.

"I think its a good idea...I'm useless at it, and I really wish I wasn't. But it requires a lot of concentration and practise and learning, and I'm not good at those things. Useful as hell to know though...sometimes a zanpakutou doesn't quite do the job, and if you can kill low-level Hollows with a single sentence, well then, that's a hundred cool points. It's one of those things that Byakuya can do."

"Do you think he'll teach me?"

Renji frowned, reaching for the popcorn bowl that Ichigo nudged closer. "I don't know...if you can find something of value to him in return, maybe he will. I haven't seen him take on students in a while, its not a captain's job, but he has lectured often at the training academy. I think a part of him enjoys the undivided attention and respect of his prowess. If you can earn his respect, which you might have somewhere in the last few years, he may deign to teach you. He's the best at kidou, can invoke very high-level spells without the incantations...if you can get him to teach you even a few basics, then you'll become even scarier than you already are."

"My bankai isn't nearly as intimidating as yours. I mean, you've got the giant, dragon-like body, the skull head, the fleece on your shoulders...it just looks awesome. I just get fast and throw energy out."

"Yeah, but then you put on your Hollow mask, and everything goes sideways."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Earlier you said that you thought I was here to ask about Byakuya. Why did you say that?"

Renji put his feet up on his desk and stacked his hands behind his head. "Well, you were with him the other night, _and_ you slept there. The Soul Society gossip mill has been working overtime since then, I'll tell you. Byakuya's honourable, but not hospitable. Especially not to outsiders. But he let you stay over, and whether you two did anything dodgy or not, everyone has an opinion on it."

"That might explain why he refuses to talk to me. Dammit."

Renji shrugged. "Not much goes on here, really. Any opportunity to gossip over sake is taken up with obscene pleasure. So...what did happen? So that I can, you know, set the record straight."

Ichigo grinned. "Stop trying to look innocent, Renji...it doesn't work for you." His grin faded into a thoughtful frown, the teen propping his head on both his hands, his elbows on Renji's desk.

"We talked for a little bit, about Hisana, and you, and my mom...I think it was the first time in a very long time that he'd had a personal conversation with someone who thought he could trust. And it was really late and we were both..." _avoiding you_, he wanted to say, but didn't. "We were both tired by the end of it and he thought it would be easier for me to stay over rather than run through the spirit paths back home. So, I took him up on his offer and stayed in a very modest guestroom. In the morning, I hunted the others down and then got us all home."

He neglected to add that he had found Ishida and Orihime in a rather compromising position, but he thought that it wasn't his place to share that titbit of news. Renji made a considering noise in his throat.

"Impressive, Ichigo. You know, if you can get him to talk to you for a little bit again, and impress upon him how much you respect his kidou skills and wish to learn from him, you might just sway him into teaching you." He grinned, and waggled his toes at Ichigo. "I think it would be a good thing for both of you."

Ichigo wondered about that in the back of his mind as he stood up. "Well, I'd best go ask him while I still have the courage. Thanks for your help, Renji...and congratulations. I hope I will be first in line to be a godfather to the first of your many children."

Renji laughed and blushed, and Ichigo tried not to leap over the table and kiss the immensely beautiful shinigami.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Now, run along and see if you can't bring some joy back into Byakuya's life by agreeing to be his adoring student."

***

"Why are you on my windowsill?"

Byakuya thought it was a supremely fair question, and hoped he would get a suitable answer. Ichigo hopped off the windowsill onto the pale oaken floor of the office, dusting off his shinigami robes.

"Well, this way its harder for you to avoid me like you've been doing for the last three weeks, and because I want to ask you something." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by staying over the other day...I didn't think anyone would care or notice."

"It will not happen again, so do not waste any more time discussing it." Byakuya looked up from his desk for the first time, and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "I could have been out of this office a moment before you arrived, Kurosaki, with a moment's thought. But I have paperwork to do, and it has to be done soon. So ask me your question, then leave."

"Why is everyone doing paperwork?" asked the young shinigami, sitting on the windowsill.

"The training academy has just graduated a new class, and I am going through the application forms that have made it through the preliminary stage. As a rule, my division accepts the fewest, but also the best. Is that what you came here to ask me?"

"I came here to ask you to teach me kidou, Kuchiki Byakuya-dono."

The captain glared at him, his quill pausing just above the page. "Stop trying to flatter me, Kurosaki. I know you generally don't believe in using titles and honorifics, and if you think that will get me to spend my time on you, you are sadly mistaken. I don't have the time to teach you basics that takes the average shinigami five years to master."

Ichigo felt unduly disappointed, and thought he would try a different tack. Now that he'd gotten the idea of learning kidou into his head, he suddenly couldn't let it go. He stepped away from the windowsill, and walked towards Byakuya's desk.

"You're the best there is, Kuchiki. Everyone knows that. If I'm going to learn, I should learn from you. I can only be a better help to Sereitei, and you can find something to keep your mind off Hisana-san. Whatever training you expect of me, I will carry it out. One lesson a week, and I will practise until the next lesson. Its just an hour, Kuchiki. And I won't tell anyone, I promise." He let his chin drop to his chest. "I know I'm an embarrassment to you as is, but there isn't really anyone else I can ask."

Byakuya looked at this teen, and thought about how they both understood what it was like to be abandoned by the great loves of their lives, and how easily they had talked of such personal matters. Byakuya sighed as he returned to his paperwork.

"Sundays at 4pm, on the outskirts of Rukongai. The forests there will serve for training grounds. I assume you can follow an energy trail?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Of course! Thank you so much, Kuchiki! I will make it worth your while!"

The captain nodded, and gestured impatiently with his hand. "Fine, fine. Now get out and let me finish this."

The teen nodded and was gone in a flash. Byakuya watched the retreating figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop, and wondered what he had got himself into this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Five

_AN: Yay, another chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one, it sets up the potential relationship and gives Ichigo and Byakuya an opportunity to kick each other around. Thank you for all the reviews, especially those that noted that Ichigo always uses Byakuya's first name (much to his eternal chagrin). I hope you will enjoy this!_

***

Ichigo cursed as he crashed through the forest, wishing he'd asked Rukia to give him some idea where he might find Byakuya. He was already late, and he knew Byakuya would not tolerate it. He leapt up into the air, perching on the very top of a tree to try sense him out. But the captain was stubborn, and was probably testing him in some bizarre way.

He was so busy throwing out his senses that he didn't notice the gloved hand pointing at the middle of his back.

"Way of Binding, number 18: snap ropes."

Ichigo yelped as red vines wrapped around him, trapping his arms to his sides and turning him to face Byakuya. He swallowed hard, and tried not to look stupid.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be so hard to find an energy trail..."

Byakuya's usual impassivity cracked just enough to reveal his annoyance. "I do not have time to wait for children, Kurosaki. I have far too much to do to waste time on someone who cannot even follow the potent energy trail I left for you to follow. If you cannot do that much, then teaching you Kidou is a waste of my time."

Ichigo knew he should have left earlier, and tried harder, but he hated being made to feel so small. He didn't have to put up with it from anyone, least of all his long-time rival. He scowled and flexed his energy, the ropes giving way slightly.

"Like you have anything else to do besides paperwork and moping!" snapped the teen, his energy making the ropes dissolve. He straightened up, folding his arms. "I know how hard it is for you to talk to people, Byakuya. It is the same for me, and here I am trying my best to get to know you better. The least you can do is meet me halfway."

"I never asked for your attempts at friendship," Byakuya said, with all the ice and weight of a glacier. "I was only interested in teaching you so that I can spar against you more fairly, and beat you honestly. It seems unfair to fight someone so inexperienced and inferior."

Ichigo's fists clenched, and his knuckles whitened. It took him a moment to get his voice under control. "I beat you once, Byakuya. That was before I learnt how to control my Hollow. I can do it again, and I don't need kidou to do so."

"Then by all means, try."

Byakuya disappeared from view, and Ichigo reached for the hilt of his sword, his eyes darting around. He started to regret his challenge...he'd forgotten just how damn fast Byakuya could move.

"Destructive art, number 92..."

Ichigo spun around, his sword before him as a shield. "Byakuya, wait –"

"Phoenix Wing."

A funnel of flame the size of a building hit Ichigo's sword, and sent him skidding across the horizon with a grunt. He was barely able to flip backwards and throw his blade upwards, sending the ball of fire into the sky. Just as he righted himself, a blade was laid across his throat, Byakuya against his back. The edge pressed against his jugular, and a hand tipped his chin up so that he could look into the smirk of the insanely powerful captain.

"You pass, Kurosaki."

He stepped back, withdrawing his sword and sheathing it while Ichigo turned around, his hand to his neck.

"Fuck! The hell was that for?!"

Byakuya straightened his scarf. "I just wanted to make sure you were strong enough to survive my classes, Kurosaki. I used to teach practical classes at the shinigami training academy, but not enough students could handle the training, so I lectured instead. But, unlike most of the empty-headed children there, I am sure you will learn quickly."

Ichigo smirked. "I feel both insulted and complimented."

"I meant to do both." He looked towards Sereitei, shrugging minutely. "But I do mean what I said earlier. I would like to spar with you again, someday, and it would be much more challenging if you could wield Kidou. You are physically strong, Ichigo, perhaps more than I am, but if robbed of your sword, you will be in trouble."

The teen smiled. "Thanks, Byakuya. First lesson, then?"

Byakuya nodded. "We will begin with the different types of destructive arts, then I'll teach you how to channel your energy, then how to connect it to the incantation, then the incantation itself..."

***

"Na, Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up from the thick book on his desk to see Urahara sitting on his window sill. He blinked, taking off his pink-rimmed glasses quickly and hiding them behind his back.

"Urahara-san! What brings you here?"

"Those are lovely glasses," said Urahara, hiding his grin behind his fan. "But you shouldn't steal things from your sisters."

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed, then put the glasses on top of the dusty book. "They were my mom's, and I got the lenses I needed put in. They're just for reading, but I figured that maybe they'll bring me luck with this particular studying material."

Urahara snapped his fan shut and hid it in the voluminous folds of his sleeves. "A little red bird told me that you're under the auspicious tutelage of one Kuchiki Byakuya, and that you might need some help with Kidou."

Ichigo looked extremely grateful. "If you could even help me with learning how to focus my energy, I'm sure I could rote-learn a few incantations before my next class. I mean, if you have the time..."

Urahara beckoned. "Follow me to my shop, and I'll teach you all you need to impress Kuchiki-san. I'm one of the few people older than him still around, so maybe I can give you a bit of an edge."

Ichigo grinned and stood up, carefully putting the book into a satchel. He popped his mod soul pill and in a moment was ready to follow Urahara. They flitted over the rooftops, enjoying the cool evening air until they landed outside the store. Urahara led Ichigo into the training area downstairs, then put his hand out.

"Did Byakuya mark some particular incantations for you to learn?"

Ichigo sighed as he handed over the brick-thick book. "He wants me to learn the first ten destructive spells, and the first ten binding ones. It's not the words that are the problem, they are kinda poetic and easy to remember. I've always been good at studying, so that part is fine. It's...it's trying to channel and harness my energy that's the hard part."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Byakuya gave up on teaching me that after three hours. I was impressed that he had bothered as long as he had. But I didn't really understand the way he was teaching it. Its like that time I was trying to use those glass spheres of the Shiba family, and it took me a whole day to master that simple concept. It just seems that, unless the world's on the line or something, I can't learn shit."

Urahara flipped through the first few pages, then closed the book, resting it on a nearby rock. "Everything in Kidou is based on visualisation. The more you practise a spell, the easier it'll become. Eventually, you'll be able to see the words in your mind, and you won't need to chant them. Initially, they serve as a focus, and create a feeling for the spell. The earlier ones usually have only a line or two to start, but they're relatively weak. That which is produced with little effort is usually easily broken. So, the later ones, especially the ones after one hundred, require about fifteen lines. To be able to engrain them deeply enough to not need to speak them is the work of many years."

The shopkeeper grinned. "Renji is one of the most accomplished fighters out there, and he is useless at kidou. Everyone has a strength and weakness. Okay, fair enough, Byakuya's weakness may be that he has none and therefore can get a bit arrogant in fights. Sometimes. If you don't get this stuff first day, that's fine. Right! Let's work on focusing your energy, Ichigo. How good is your meditation?"

***

Four days. Four days with nothing but ham sandwiches, twenty incantations and his energy to work on. Ichigo scowled, wondering when he had decided that Urahara would be the best answer to his problems.

But dammit, Urahara knew what he was doing. Ichigo's lips moved as he spoke the words of the crawling ropes incantation, interweaving the words with energy, with a vision of the spell as Urahara had demonstrated it. His eyes closed, he lifted a hand, index and middle fingers pointing forwards.

"The wings of the scarab and the web of the spider, fall into the eternal well and become one. Way of Binding number four: crawling ropes!"

A gold rope shot out of his hand and wrapped around the dummy that Urahara had put there for him to work on. He laughed as the rope tightened and he could drag or fling the dummy as he wanted.

"It worked! Urahara-san! Tessai-san! It worked!"

Tessai clapped. "Excellent work, Ichigo-dono. Now, I will show you the rest. I do not know if Urahara told you, but I was once head of the Kidou Corps in Soul Society. Unfortunately, I don't have Urahara-dono's knack for teaching. Now that you have a grasp of the basics, I will help you refine them. You should impress Kuchiki-dono this Sunday."

Overjoyed with his progress, Ichigo grinned. "I would like that! I mean, it is pretty generous of Byakuya to be teaching me, and I don't want to waste his time."

"He does make a fine leader, Kuchiki-dono," agreed Tessai. "Everyone who ever joins his division or gets to work with him always admires him. He was one of my most ardent students, once upon a distant time. He used to steal lessons from whoever he could when he was growing up, and it paid off. Very few people become seated squad members right out of the academy."

Ichigo nodded. "I have no doubt. Now, to the next lesson!"

Tessai was about to respond when an almighty growl erupted from Ichigo's stomach, and the teen blushed. "Ah, gomen...I'd best go home and eat. It would be rude for me to impose on your hospitality much longer."

Tessai simply clicked his fingers, and Ururu appeared bearing a platter of magnificent sandwiches, all stuffed to bursting with meats, pesto and cheese.

"Please eat, Ichigo-dono. Learning and wielding Kidou is draining, and you might not find enough food elsewhere. It is our honour to train you here."

Ichigo bowed shortly, then reached for the platter, mouth watering. "Everyone's so generous to me. Byakuya, Renji, you, Urahara-san...I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Tessai laughed, chucking Ichigo on the shoulder and almost sending him to his knees. "Of course you do, Ichigo-dono. Now, eat up, then have a quick nap to recharge your energy before we resume training."

***

"Kuchiki-teichou," grinned Renji, putting his head in at Byakuya's office door. The noble looked up, and smiled.

"Abarai-teichou. What brings you here?"

Renji crossed the office and took a seat in front of the desk, positioning himself in-between the stacks of paperwork on the desk so that Byakuya could see him. "I hear you're teaching Ichigo kidou."

Byakuya nodded, adding his captain's seal to the bottom of an application. "I'm training him so that I can spar with him more fairly some time from now. Besides...what else do I have to do, really? The division is small and runs itself, and the only major thing I have to do is find a new lieutenant."

"Maybe Ichigo should take that place."

Byakuya looked up at Renji, then shook his head. "He does not have the deportment of a sixth squad member."

"Neither did I, but I was still your vice and I did well enough. You care more about people's goals than how they behave, Kuchiki-teichou. Ichigo strives to be strong, and to protect, ideals you admire in others and set for yourself."

Byakuya shuffled papers into a neat square, then placed them aside, folding his arms on his desk and leaning forward. He looked up at Renji.

"He has a life, Renji. A family, friends, school. I am sure that he has better things to do. It's not yet time for him to move here, and I do not think the two of us would get along enough to serve the division well. Put such foolish thoughts out of your head and tell me about your designs on my little sister."

Renji's face flared into a blush that shamed the red of his hair, and he almost fell out of his chair. "What? What do you know –"

"I make it my business to know, Abarai Renji." His seriousness broke, and he smiled. "You have always been important to her, and I know she'll be happy. My only request is marriage before children, so that they may lay claim to the Kuchiki name and be provided for, always."

Renji stood and bowed, and Byakuya waved it off. "Come now, Renji. Such formality is unnecessary amongst future brother-in-laws."

The red-head grinned as he sat down. "Ichigo is a good influence on you, Kuchiki. You seem to have improved in mood and spirit of late."

Byakuya shrugged. "He is simply a way to pass the time. An interesting way, perhaps, but nothing more. Stop reading more than that into it."

Renji leaned back in the chair. "Is it so hard to admit you like him, Byakuya? He's a likable kid, and good fun to be with."

The sixth division captain rested his head on his hands, his hair falling forward. "I...I admit he is intelligent company. A bit ill-mannered, he still insists on using my first name all the time, but I am sure that he will make a great sparring partner when I have trained him up enough."

"There you go! A new, shiny sparring partner and perhaps a friend. Things are looking up, Kuchiki." He stood, resting his hands on his hips. "Well, I must go. I'm taking Rukia out for lunch, my treat. Its nice to be on a captain's salary...I can really spoil her. Ichigo's coming over this evening for poker at my place...would you like to join us?"

Byakuya picked up his calligraphy brush. "I will think about it. Go well, Renji."

***

The week passed, and Sunday rolled around, Ichigo making sure to be on time. He was so excited to show Byakuya how much he had learned, that he didn't even notice the Captain's arrival. He was busy practising the fifteenth binding spell when Byakuya appeared at his side, his scarf brushing against Ichigo's cheek as the wind caught it.

"I see you did extra homework."

Ichigo spun round, grinning widely. "Byakuya! Yeah, I got some help, and then Tessai-san taught me up to the twentieth destruction spell and twenty-third binding spell. This stuff is awesome! Look at this!"

He looked around the forest, spotting a massive log crossing a stream. He pointed his fingers at it. "Red hair of the enduring lion, cross the desert plains with ice and soar to the sky with roars of earth! Destructive art number 19: Internal explosion!"

A thin white beam of energy flew from his finger into the log. A moment, then the log spun up into the air and exploded, forcing Byakuya to raise an arm to block the incoming shards and splinters. Ichigo turned to Byakuya.

"I love this! I don't have to chase after things and try to hit them! I mean, I know I've just started, but I had no idea how useful this could be! So what are we going to do today, Byakuya?"

Byakuya was about to deliver a stinging reprimand about how blowing up inanimate objects was no big deal, but when he saw the joy and keen interest on the teen's face, suddenly it seemed a bit petty to pick on him after only a week's apparent hard training. He instead drew his sword.

"You will learn how to continue an incantation under attack."

He disappeared, and appeared below Ichigo, charging upwards. The teen yelped and flipped backwards, drawing Zangetsu in the same movement. The hilt in his hands, he spun around, trying to track Byakuya. Now would be a good time to start an incantation.

"Blood-ridden face of the unspoken monster, draw your –"

Byakuya kicked him in the back, sending him hurtling to the ground. Ichigo barely managed to pull up in time, sending out a wall of energy to slow himself down. He coughed as he turned to face the sky, Byakuya floating above him.

"Incantations will not work if they are broken off and resumed. You have to be able to say the whole thing regardless of what your body is doing." He took up a stance. "Again!"

Ichigo shot up into the sky, sending his energy rocketing in an attempt to provide a buffer zone. Byakuya flew at him, their swords meeting and clashing. Ichigo tried to start the incantation, but every time he opened his mouth, his sword slipped and Byakuya nicked him. After six false starts, he was bleeding from his face and shoulders. With a roar he flared his energy, knocking Byakuya back enough for him to tear away into the sky. Byakuya waited a moment, then followed, closing the gap between them. Ichigo swore and kicked up the pace, splitting off some after-images to confuse Byakuya.

"Blood-ridden face of the unspoken monster, draw your claws and rip open the door to eternity! Way of binding number seven: spider webs!"

He spun round at the last moment and swept his hand across the air. Hundreds of tiny ropes flew out and went towards Byakuya. At the last moment, he smirked.

"Destructive art number 72: Moon wall."

A white, translucent wall shot up and the ropes bounced off it harmlessly. Ichigo, never deterred, spiralled down towards the ground, disappearing into the forest. Byakuya folded his arms and floated in mid-air, tapping his sword against his shoulder. For the first time in years, he was enjoying this chase, the thrill of a new opponent. He smirked, and sheathed his sword. It was time to exercise his Covert Ops knowledge. It would give Ichigo a tiny, tiny advantage.

But not much.

Byakuya dived into the forest, landing on a branch with the lightest of feet. He threw open his senses, knowing that Ichigo still had no idea how to lower his energy levels. He frowned as he realised that, suddenly, the teen had learnt something vital.

"Destructive art number twenty: Glass blades!"

Byakuya barely back-flipped in time. The blades just missed his head, some scratched across his chest and one caught him in the side. He landed on his feet, only for a foot to plant itself in the side of his head and send him skidding across the forest floor. He quickly righted himself, then clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"You got my scarf dirty, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The teen blurred back into view, and smirked. "Pity you'll have to actually wash something, Byakuya."

The captain dusted himself down. "When did you learn to hide your energy?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Only just this week. Urahara got tired of beating me with no effort because I couldn't hide long enough to whisper the incantations. So, he taught me how to hide myself more effectively. Apparently, it works."

Byakuya straightened up. "We will have to test that theory further. Again, Ichigo."

***

Five hours later, Ichigo lay draped across a rock, panting hard while blood ran down his face. Byakuya was standing in the shade of a nearby tree, and only a close look could reveal the bruises and bloodstains. Ichigo lifted his head, grinning.

"That was awesome, Byakuya. Thanks."

"Hn."

Then, annoyingly, Ichigo passed out, snoring lightly in the reds and oranges of the setting sun. Byakuya stomped over to him, nudging him in the side with his foot.

"Kurosaki. Get up!"

But Ichigo just snored louder, and his energy continued to stay at a dangerously low level. Realising that it would be dishonourable to leave the teen out here for a wandering Hollow to eat, he sighed as he bent down, picking up the young shinigami and slinging him over his shoulder. He was a little tired himself, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. Using shunpo, he got back to Seireitei within minutes, arriving at Renji's door. Shifting Ichigo a little, he freed his arm enough to knock, then he waited.

"This boy needs to eat less," he mused to himself. After a few moments, Renji opened the door, dressed in casual kimono with his hair down. He looked at Byakuya, then at the ass of Ichigo slung over Byakuya's shoulder, then blinked.

"Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo could not handle his training today, and needs to rest. May I leave him here? My division has already gossiped enough."

Renji stood back to let him pass. "Sure thing...here, put him on the couch, and Rukia and I will take a look at him."

Byakuya stepped into the entrance hall, toeing off his sandals before stepping into Renji's captain's quarters. They were originally sparsely furnished, but Renji had a fondness for rock and roll, anime and comic books, so the surfaces had Iron Man and Batman figurines, or a poster of schoolgirls with swords brightened up a passage way. Renji had been teaching himself electric guitar for a while now. Byakuya still didn't know what to make of it, but he had listened to Renji's growth in music-playing, and he liked that much about it. He put Ichigo down on a loudly-patterned couch, making sure the teen was comfortably situated before he straightened up.

"Can I offer you anything, Nii-sama?"

Rukia smiled as Byakuya turned to see her, dressed similarly to Renji in a pale blue kimono. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Tea, please."

"I'll get it, Rukia," Renji said, kissing her on the temple as he went past. "If you could find the first aid box, that would be great."

"Did Nii-sama abuse poor Ichigo?" she grinned, leaning past Byakuya to look at the snoring shinigami stretched out on the couch. Byakuya ignored the twinge of guilt.

"He knew what he was getting into when he asked me to teach him."

"Oh, don't worry, Nii-sama. He's tough, and he'll thank you in the morning. It was nice of you to bring him here."

Byakuya straightened his scarf. "I couldn't leave him to die out there. The Hollows would eat him, and you'd get upset with me."

She laughed, walking through the lounge to the passageway that split off towards other rooms. "You're right, Nii-sama. I would have been most upset with you. Keep him company while I find the medical gear, alright?"

Byakuya sat down on a nearby armchair, allowing himself a rare slouch as he looked at Ichigo. The teen had really given him every ounce of effort, had hurled spell after spell and had improved so much in just one day. Byakuya let his eyes slide shut for just a moment, and he smiled.

_I think I could get used to this._

Before he knew it, he dozed off, and Renji and Rukia stood there, holding tea and bandages and smiling.

"I should get the camera," Renji grinned, quietly putting the tray down and reaching for a small blanket to put over Byakuya. Rukia hushed him.

"You're seeking death, and I'm too fond of you to let you die. I'll patch them both up, Nii-sama sleeps like the dead as well. We can't let him sleep upright like that though...do you think you could carry him to the guestroom?"

"Oh, the scandal that will erupt when someone notices both Ichigo and Byakuya leaving my quarters...I will continue to be known as Seireitei's finest playboy!"

Rukia giggled, and punched him on the shoulder. "Enough of that! Now move my brother somewhere more comfortable and then you and I can enjoy each other in better conscience."

Renji couldn't move Byakuya fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Six

_AN: Kyaaah! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you make me so happy. To say thanks, I wrote this chapter super fast. I hope you will enjoy it, and the idea of tortured bishies. Apologies for the crappy spelling of teichou/taichou...my Japanese dictionary gave me teichou, which means Captain, but taichou means Commanding Officer, which is probably more accurate. Thanks to Suburu for the corrections on character names as well...I really should keep the Bleach wiki open when I write. Thank you for all the reviews!_

***

It was bad enough that he had fallen asleep at Renji's house. It was even worse that he had carried that lazy, rude teenager all the way there. But to have all the women in his division (and others) giggling and swooning over it for a whole week? He tried not to stomp like a child to his office, his reiatsu high enough to warn others off. Gossip was disgraceful, really it was, he fumed. He slammed open the doors to his office, only to be greeted by the source of his troubles stretched out on the small couch which he used for _his_ beloved afternoon naps. He closed the doors behind him, and Ichigo sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Byakuya. Sorry to have invaded your office, but I couldn't find you, and I figured you'd come back here at some point."

"What do you want?"

Ichigo pointed at the clock on Byakuya's wall. "You didn't show for kidou."

Byakuya looked at the clock, and realised that it was six o clock. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm sorry. I was busy."

"Please stop using my whole name," said the teen, getting up from the couch, wincing a bit. "You can call me Kurosaki, or Ichigo, but stop using the whole name. Please."

Byakuya wanted to snap some smart remark about how he would not pander to someone a century younger, then realised how sad Ichigo looked. The teen wasn't the bubbly type, but he never looked quite so...disappointed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll just go now."

Just like that, Ichigo disappeared from his office, before he could say anything to cover for his horribly weak excuse. He really had forgotten, in and amongst meeting new division members. The twinge was back, the disturbing twinge that cropped up every time he did something wrong, especially in relation to Ichigo. His hand strayed to his chest, then he shook his head. This was foolish. It was just a casual arrangement, so what if he missed it?

_You know how much he values them. He trained so hard to impress you last time...what if he had learned something new to show you? You were the same, and you hated it when that Yourichi woman used to ignore you._

Byakuya hated that little voice, it always sounded like his father, but it was usually right. Closing his eyes, he swept Soul Society, picking up on Ichigo's energy as it made its way towards the 11th squad barracks. His eyes widened minutely as it began to rocket, then there was the answering roar of Zaraki's power.

Byakuya was out of the window and in the air in a moment, cursing as he used shunpo to hurry towards the fight. Soul Society had barely been rebuilt...it did not need another titanic fight to level it. Why did Ichigo want to pick a fight with Zaraki? He'd been avoiding the giant for weeks, months even, because he knew just how dangerous a fight with Zaraki could be. So why...

He arrived in time to be buffeted back by the shriek of Ichigo's power, Soul Society lit up by the bright blue energy of the teen, and the golden energy of the monstrous captain. Byakuya covered his face with his arm, the searing light hurting his eyes. Ichigo ran at Zaraki, his sword not even released into bankai.

_Stupid child! Taking on Zaraki with just shikai! Is he insane?!_

He wanted to intervene, to stop this insane fight before it destroyed the 11th Squad barracks or Ichigo, but it was hard to get close enough. He hovered on the proximity, waiting for a moment to provide an opening. Others gathered, including several captains and members of the fourth squad. Renji appeared next to him, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"What happened, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I do not know. One minute, Kurosaki Ichigo was talking to me, then he left and went looking for Zaraki. Now here they are."

Renji drew his sword. "Ichigo shouldn't be fighting him! Not with his reiatsu so unstable."

Byakuya focussed on Ichigo's energy, then dived down into the fight, cherry blossoms whirling behind him. He should have noticed how low Ichigo's energy really was, should have realised earlier how dangerous this fight could be. How did he miss it? He landed in front of Ichigo, blocking Zaraki's sword with his.

"Enough, Zaraki. You have no business with him."

Zaraki cocked his head to the side. "What? He brought the fight to me, Kuchiki! Now get out of the way, and let me enjoy this."

But Byakuya would not budge, sending his energy pushing against Zaraki. "If you had any talent at all, you'd be able to sense how low his energy is, and realise that this fight is going to be very short. Now stand down, Zaraki, before I end this fight for you."

Zaraki looked from Byakuya to Ichigo, who was already panting hard, his face tight with pain. He snorted, then stepped back.

"I don't have time to play with weaklings. Ichigo! You're lucky Mr High and Mighty stepped in for you, otherwise you'd be dead already. Come fight me when you're ready!"

Yachiru appeared, dragging her sword behind her. She looked up at Ichigo, and folded her arms with a pout.

"Not fair, Ichi! Ken-chan was so excited! Now you owe him two fights, kay?"

Ichigo nodded, and swayed on his feet. "Sure thing, Ya..chi..."

Byakuya stepped aside, and caught the back of Ichigo's shinigami robes as he fell forward, unconscious. Tutting, he gestured for Renji to help him. Zaraki, annoyed by the aborted fight, spat to the side and strolled off, looking for something to destroy. Renji landed on the other side of Ichigo, then picked up and slung the teen over his shoulder.

"I wonder why he went picking a fight with his energy so low? And why is it so low? Did you guys have a tough kidou session today? I sensed his energy on the outskirts, but I didn't sense yours. Did you give him some exercises to do or something?"

Byakuya sheathed his sword. "I did not attend today, I was concerned with my new recruits. He came to find me, and then left. Come, he needs to be taken to Unohana."

Renji nodded and followed after his former captain, his brain churning through answers and refusing to turn up anything helpful. They crossed Seireitei relatively quickly, and soon Hanataro received them, ushering them into a private room. Ichigo was placed on a bed with crisp, white linen, and suddenly blood curled through it, dripping off the edge of the bed. Renji reached up and touched his shoulder, realising it was wet. Hanataro pulled the gi jacket open to reveal a huge gash that must have been aggravated by the short fight with Zaraki.

"Oh no! This is horrible," cried the healer, immediately laying his hands over the wound and beginning to heal it. "There are traces of Hollow reiatsu on this wound...its not closing as quickly as it should. But don't worry," he reached for a massive injection off the side table, Renji paling slightly, "this will give his reiatsu enough of a burst to help close the wound."

He jabbed the thick needle into the middle of the wound, depressing the plunger and emptying a pale purple liquid into Ichigo's muscles. His energy stabilised quickly, and Hanataro looked relieved as the wound finally began to close, knitting together in the middle. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as he stepped back.

"Whew! That was nasty, but its done. He just needs to rest now. He's welcome to stay here for the night under observation."

"I can't."

The two captains and Hanataro turned to look at Ichigo, whose eyes were barely open, his hand resting against his forehead to block out the bright overhead lights. "I have to go home, my Dad will worry, and so will my sisters."

"But you can't move just yet, Ichigo," said Renji, sitting on the bed next to him. "How about you rest here for a few hours, and I'll take you back myself?"

Ichigo nodded, and Byakuya turned away. "If there is nothing more that needs my attention, I must attend to my new recruits. Abarai,Kurosaki."

He left, and Hanataro shook his head. "Oh well. Ichigo, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks," he said, and was glad when it was finally just Renji to keep him company.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo. You know how to measure your own energy, so why did you go pick a fight with Zaraki? And how did you get this way?"

"Long story, Renji," muttered the teen, shivering a little. Renji got up, tugged off Ichigo's shoes and pulled a blanket over him. He sat down again.

"I have time, and ears. What's wrong, Ichigo?"

It had been a long time since anyone had asked that question, and he swallowed hard. He closed his eyes, hating that he felt so emotional over nothing.

"I'm so tired, Renji. I've been training every spare moment of the week to learn the incantations Byakuya set me, and to use them under pressure. I was exhausted when I got here, but I practised while I waited for Byakuya to show up. But I got tired, so I took a nap under a tree, and I only woke up when a Hollow had me in its mouth and was shaking me around. So, I killed it, and made my way here. Then, Byakuya told me he'd just forgotten. I tried so hard. I do my best to impress him, to earn his respect, and this is what happens. So, I kinda lost my head a bit. I was pretty angry, and I've been in fights for as long as I can remember, and it made sense to work out my anger through a fight. Zaraki is the only person around who will fight for the sake of it. It was stupid, I know, but anger does weird things to me."

"Ichigo..." Renji sighed, and rested a hand on Ichigo's arm. "Look, don't take Byakuya personally, okay? He respects your ability, I know he does. He wouldn't have bothered meeting you for a second class if he didn't. It's just that...he can be thoughtless sometimes. And he has these bizarre ideas about having a reputation to uphold. You can give up the lessons, you know. I'm sure Urahara-san will continue teaching you, and it'll save you the schlep of coming here on Sundays, when you probably need to do your homework."

Ichigo nodded, and tried to roll onto his side. He winced, then decided that he'd just stay on his back. "I think you're right. It was a stupid idea to try be friends with Byakuya. He told me himself he doesn't want to be friends." His jaw clenched as pain throbbed wetly through his waist.

"God...Renji, can't you find me something for the pain? It feels like the bite went much deeper."

Renji stood up, and saw that the blanket was soaked through with blood. "Shit! Hanataro!"

***

Two transfusions and an intervention by Unohana finally stabilised Ichigo two hours later. She tutted as she pulled a clean blanket over him.

"This wouldn't be so bad, Ichigo-kun, if your body wasn't so burnt out. I am ordering you to a week of bed. Messages have been sent to your home with Rukia to explain away your absence as a school trip."

He sat up, and winced. "But, Unohana-taichou! I can't –"

"You will stay, Ichigo," said Renji, leaning against a wall with his arms folded. "You almost killed yourself today, and you need observation. I've taken some time off my duties to keep you company, and there's already a small stream of visitors who want to see you. It won't be so bad."

Ichigo gently lowered himself down, trying not to aggravate his still-sensitive side. He sighed. "Fine."

There was a knock on the door and Rukia poked her head in. "Ichigo, you idiot."

"I'm hearing that a lot these days," he muttered. She grinned, and went over to his bed, putting down a large bento box and taking off the lid. Unohana glided out.

"I brought this back from your home, your little sister made it for you. She hopes that you will enjoy your school trip."

She helped him sit up, and put the box on his lap. "By the way...Nii-sama sent me a message...he will be here as soon as the welcome ceremony at his barracks is over."

"He doesn't have to come," said the teen quietly, picking out a handrolled rice ball. "I know he doesn't care, and he doesn't have to pretend to."

"He does care, Ichigo," said Rukia, pulling up a chair. "I told you before...he has all the sensitivity of a comet to the stomach. But Renji told me that he stepped in to get you away from Zaraki, risking his own safety. Nii-sama is a good guy, Ichigo. And he needs someone like you to remind him that there's more to life than training and Hisana's memory. Now, eat up, and take the break you deserve."

Ichigo managed a smile, tucking into the bento. Renji leaned over him, his fingers hovering. "Naa, Ichigo..."

Ichigo glared up at him, his hands covering the tasty treats. "Oi. Don't you have any food of your own?"

"But you have so much! And don't I get anything for dragging you all the way here?"

"Oh, fine." He offered the box to Renji. "Just stop looking like a beaten puppy."

"Alright! Thanks, Ichigo, you're the best!"

Renji sat on the bed next to Ichigo against the headboard, getting the teen to move up as they shared the bento. Rukia folded her arms, grinning.

"I should keep a camera on me."

But the men ignored her, feasting on Yuzu's excellent cooking. She pulled a small shoujo manga from the inside of her jacket and sat on a nearby chair. She had developed a fondness for these books while in the real world, and had asked Ichigo to bring her new ones each week. Ichigo, too embarrassed to buy them, had asked his sisters to get them for him. Yuzu had generously volunteered, so Rukia was kept in constant supply of her favourite manga.

"Renji! Leave the little octopus things! She makes those specifically because they're **my** very favourite treats! You can have the health bars, I hate that granola crap."

"I don't particularly like it either."

"Renji would eat steak and chocolate every day, all day, if he could," said Rukia, not looking up from her manga. "I think I've seen him eat vegetables once."

"Zabimaru demands meat," he retorted, leaning back against the headboard and retreating from the bento box. "A warrior cannot live on broccoli."

"No one wants you to live off just veggies alone, silly man. They're good for you and make it possible for you to train longer."

"Rukia's right, you know," added Ichigo. "Even I eat vegetables. They can be tasty, if put in a dish like shabu shabu, or in a stirfry. Don't you know how to cook?"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Um, I can cook steak, and chops, and roast a chicken. Oh, and I make a wicked chocolate mousse. Does that count?"

"He does make excellent deserts."

They all looked up to see Byakuya enter, still dressed in formal attire with the traditional knotted rope, deep purple hair pins and a haori with the massive Kuchiki family crest emblazoned on the back. Ichigo had to admit that it looked impressive. "I came as soon as I could pack the children away into their dormitories."

"They're young adults, Nii-sama."

Byakuya took a chair and placed it next to Rukia's. "They have atrocious table manners and are clumsier than Hollows with concrete shoes. It will take a while to get them into shape."

Ichigo suddenly went quiet, absently rearranging his food with his chopsticks. Rukia looked at Renji, standing up and taking his hand. "Speaking of food, we should go grab some ourselves, Renji."

Renji blinked, then suddenly got Rukia's drift. "Yes, we should. Can we get steak, Rukia?"

"We had steak last night," she smiled. "But since you've got it on your mind...well, you can go to Meat Company, and I'll pick up some sushi next door. Ichigo, can we bring you anything?"

"Um, a burger would be great. With cheese, and extra pickles. Thanks, Rukia."

"Sure thing, Ichigo." She led Renji out of the room, and he closed the door behind them, leaving Ichigo and Byakuya alone. He wasn't sure this was the best thing, but some things needed to be said. Byakuya looked at him, and he wasn't sure what to read into that gaze.

"Byakuya...Kuchiki. I guess this will be good news for you; I'm giving up kidou lessons."

Byakuya blinked. "Why?"

Ichigo shifted, wishing he had just left a note on the captain's desk. "It seems to be really out of your way, and its too hard for me to keep up with...with what you expect. So, I guess you'll get your Sunday afternoons back."

Byakuya looked at his lap, and his neatly clasped hands. "Kurosaki. This afternoon's oversight seems to have upset you more than I realised. To be honest, I did not realise this training mattered so much to you, and I would like it if..." He swallowed. Why was this so hard?

_And why won't he look at me?_

"I would like it if you would rather continue the training...with me. I'm truly sorry about this afternoon, it was unfair to you. Is there...is there anything I can do to, ah, make it up to you?"

Ichigo looked up from his food, and smiled sadly. "It's okay, Kuchiki. This is just who you are. No point in me getting upset about it."

Byakuya looked away. He'd always wanted Ichigo to stop using his first name, but suddenly the change didn't sit well. So, he thought he'd be honest.

"I enjoy teaching you, Kurosaki. I don't want our arrangements to stop because of one bad day. Today was the only insanely busy day I had in a while, and with the excitement of new recruits, I got distracted. It will not happen again, I promise. When you've recovered, I'd like to continue training with you."

Ichigo sat up straight, putting the bento box on the sidetable. "You mean that? I thought I just irritated you, all the time! You always make me feel so small and stupid, and like you don't want me around. You confuse me so much, Kuchiki! This isn't some ploy to make yourself feel better and get me off your case with some reverse psychology, is it?"

"Give me some credit," smirked Byakuya. "I enjoy 'kicking your ass', as Renji so colloquially puts it. Sundays give me an opportunity to challenge myself and to try understand why you are so phenomenally powerful for your age."

"Now you're making more sense," grinned the teen. "Alright, Byakuya. Sundays at 4, then."

"Good. I brought you something from the ceremony," he drew a box from out of his sleeves, and Ichigo wondered when he too would learn that useful shinigami skill. It was a beautifully lacquered bento box decorated with cherry blossoms, a bridge and a moon, the kind Ichigo usually saw in super expensive decor shops. Byakuya passed it to him, and he opened it to reveal glistening, perfect sushi.

"How did you know I like sushi?"

Byakuya shrugged. "Renji talks a lot."

Ichigo smiled, putting the box in the middle of the bed. "Share it with me?"

"I warn you, Ichigo. I have a predilection for these things; there will be none left if you offer me any."

"I thought you had manners."

"Everyone thinks that, but I too have appetites," sniffed the captain, moving closer to the box. The elaborate chains of tiny bells wrapped around his shoulders chimed as he moved, and suddenly Ichigo was reminded of Zaraki.

"Thank you...for stepping in to help me today. Zaraki would have had me in a few more blows."

"I didn't want my new sparring partner dead," he replied airily, plucking out a prawn nigiri from the box. "Besides...it was my fault that you were so angry. I may not be the best at responding to people's emotions, Ichigo, but I am very good at reading the subtleties in energy."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to this, so he simply reached for the avo maki. "The wasabi parcels are all yours, Byakuya. Rukia told me you love spicy food."

Byakuya, for the first time in years, grinned and swooped down on the tasty, super-hot rice and seaweed parcels, and Ichigo laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Seven:

_AN: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews! I know there isn't much action, but I have some major fights lined up a few chapters from now. Please be patient, onegai!_

***

"In any case, Byakuya, I came to let you know that –"

"You."

Ichigo turned, only for his chin to be gripped between Mayuri's horrible fingers. He tried to back away from the grip, but Mayuri followed, grinning at him like a Hollow in front of a candy store filled with children. Byakuya got up from his desk and grabbed Mayuri's wrist, getting him to release Ichigo. His energy rose in warning, and he looked supremely unimpressed.

"Mayuri. What do you want here?"

The scientist ripped his arm free. "I have come to tell this interloper that his constant use of the Senkai gate is causing weakness in the barrier between this world and the living one. Hollows are multiplying faster because too much energy is leaking into the living world. As such, I have permission from the Captain Commander to ban this child from entering Soul Society for a month, and thereafter, his use of the gate will be limited to once a week. The dimensional fabric needs time to heal. He is expected to leave Soul Society within two hours."

He leered, and leaned closer to Ichigo. "A pity. I have not had an opportunity to study a half-Hollow...perhaps someday you'll die, and then you'll come to me for research. Or, if you're ever left unattended long enough, I'll just take you myself."

Ichigo had never seen Byakuya move so fast. A white-gloved hand clamped around Mayuri's throat and the scientist captain was dragged out of the office, his heels off the ground as his hands scratched at the punishing grip around his throat. Byakuya took Mayuri to the door and threw him out into the courtyard, sending him skidding.

"How _dare_ you enter my office unannounced and uninvited! How dare you threaten one of my guests! You are lucky that killing you would only bring me inconvenience I would rather not have. Come here again, threaten Kurosaki again, and I _will_ kill you."

He turned and slammed the doors behind him, crossing his office to sit heavily in his chair, tugging his scarf away from his neck. Ichigo blinked, then realised that Byakuya's energy had not evened off yet. He wondered why the captain was so upset over something that had no real meaning to him, really. Ichigo was the one at fault, after all. The teen went round the desk, gently touching Byakuya's shoulder.

"Byakuya...um, can I get you some tea or something?"

The captain looked up, his cheeks still lightly flushed. He nodded absently. "The tea room is just down the hall, there should be someone there to help you."

Ichigo quickly got the desired drink, placing a tray on the desk before he sat down on the other side. Byakuya took the small cup, but didn't drink.

"I cannot stand that disgusting man," he muttered. "At one stage he was obsessed with Renji's bankai, wanted to test it as well. It took a serious fight and an injunction from the Captain Commander to get him to stop."

He shook his head clear, then looked up at Ichigo. "You said you have something to tell me, before that revolting idiot came in here?"

"Oh! Well, its kinda ruined now. I came by to tell you that its summer holidays back in Karakura, and that I was planning on spending a few weeks here to train with you, but yeah...I guess I can't now."

"A pity," said Byakuya. "I would have liked an opportunity to go train in the forest, maybe with you and Renji, and Rukia, if she wanted. She could teach you a great deal about kidou. Perhaps when you are allowed back, I will organise a training weekend away."

Ichigo looked genuinely disappointed. "That stupid Mayuri. Now I'm stuck at home for a whole month instead of catching up on my kidou training here."

Byakuya took a sip of his tea. "I am glad to see you are taking your training so seriously, Kurosaki. I expect you will continue your training with Urahara and Shihoin, but surely you will want to go to the beach with friends, perhaps do things with people who are at least your age."

Ichigo shrugged, taking a cup and swirling the tea to open up the flavours. "I dunno. My friends are all very solitary people...we keep to ourselves, and only have our abnormality in common. I like them, but I feel like I belong here more, even though I'm not dead and not a real shinigami." He took a sip, holding the small cup in both hands. "I like training with you, and talking to you. And Renji and Rukia are great fun to be with. Madarame and Yumichika are always great for a laugh and potent sake. Its a different life here, and I like it."

Byakuya stared at the inside of his cup, wondering how it was that Ichigo could enjoy his demanding lessons, his almost silent company. Ichigo leaned forward, and smiled.

"You frown so hard, Byakuya. It always makes me wonder what could upset such a calm man."

"I am not upset...just contemplative. Besides, you have a severe frown yourself."

The teen laughed and leaned back in his chair, hands stacked behind his head. "I guess I do. My littlest sister always tells me to be happy, but sometimes I think so hard about how I failed my mom, and how much stronger I should be to make sure no one I love is ever hurt again, that I don't realise how much my thoughts sink into my skin."

"We are alike sometimes, Kurosaki," Byakuya said simply. They sat and enjoyed their tea in the setting sunlight that streamed into Byakuya's simply furnished, but tasteful office. Ichigo put his cup down and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'd best go tell Rukia and Renji about my ban, and drop by the 11th squad barracks. Thanks for the tea, Byakuya. And for kicking Mayuri's creepy ass, that was pretty gratifying." He stood up, going around the table and putting his hand out for Byakuya to shake.

"I guess I'll see you in a month, Byakuya."

The captain stood, taking Ichigo's hand. With a grin, the teen pulled him into a hug, their hands trapped between them as Ichigo wrapped his arm around Byakuya's shoulders. Byakuya rolled his eyes, and patted Ichigo on the back before stepping away.

"You have no concept of manners or stature, Kurosaki."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Byakuya, because you don't really seem to mind it that much anymore." The teen hopped onto the windowsill, and waved. "Cheers, Taichou!"

Byakuya nodded, sitting at his desk with his back to the window. "Goodbye, Kurosaki. I expect you to have learnt twenty binding spells and destructive spells in the next thirty days."

Ichigo smiled, and leapt from the windowsill, sailing out over Soul Society and heading towards Renji's office a few blocks down.

***

Ichigo left Seireitei within the allotted time, and arrived in his room, bearing some more kidou books loaned from Rukia. He sighed as he put the heavy tomes down on the desk, then he switched back into his normal body. He did the customary check to make sure Kon hadn't done something funny to it while he was away (he had returned once to find a temporary tattoo of a giant smiley face on his ass) then sat on his bed. He reached for his phone off the table, flipping it open to see several missed calls and a good few messages from Keigo. He fell sideways onto his pillows, scrolling through the messages.

_I must be the only teen that doesn't want to be on this holiday._

He closed the phone and blindly put it on the table, lying on his stomach with his arms folded below his head. He rested his chin on his crossed wrists, and thought about the months ahead. Sure, he could go to the beach with the gang, and go watch fireworks, and maybe go eat cake. Or something. He closed his eyes, and thought about his original plan of crashing on Renji's couch for a week or two, training with Byakuya and then going out with Madarame and Yumichika. He didn't really want to put up with Ishida's weird seriousness, or Keigo's loudness, or Orihime's endless 'Kurosaki-kun' whining. Maybe it would be nice to see Tatsuki, or Chad, though. At the least, they were relatively sane people.

He rolled onto his back, only to almost brush noses with Urahara. The shopkeeper grinned widely, and fanned Ichigo with his fan.

"Kurosaki-kun! I believe it is school holidays! Come, Yourichi wants to get involved in training you as well. I think its because she's getting broody."

"Destructive art number fifteen: obsidian prison."

Urahara neatly sidestepped the spell sent from the windowsill, and it flew over Ichigo's head into his wall, coating it with a neat layer of black stone. The teen sat up, and scowled at Yourichi, indecently sprawled on his high-traffic windowsill. She winked, and sat up.

"Kisuke's right, Ichigo. Not about the broodiness, but about the training. I am curious to see what you have learnt with Lil' Byakuya, and perhaps to teach you to best kick his ass. His indignation is a wonderful sight."

Ichigo gave up on any reparation for his wall. "You call him Lil' Byakuya? Are you insane?"

"I taught him all the shunpo and covert ops stuff he knows, kid. I'm one of the reasons why he is such a nightmare to fight against, as you've experienced."

A comment about how very old Yourichi must be came to the very tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it down before it could escape. "Well, I don't have any plans for the holidays. Let me pack a few essentials and let my sisters know I'm leaving for a few days."

Urahara nodded, snapping his fan shut and slipping it into his sleeve. "We'll see you this evening, then. By the time you next train with Byakuya, you should give him a surprise."

"But wait a minute...why is everyone so interested in training me? Really?"

Yourichi smirked. "Its got something to do with a century-old bet and pride. You really don't want to know more than that. Just enjoy the opportunity to train with some of the greatest captains known to Soul Society."

"Modesty is becoming of you," grinned Ichigo.

***

"Come on, Kuchiki. Rukia said you promised."

"Rukia lies," said Byakuya simply, not looking up from his calligraphy. "Besides, she asked me when I was more amenable to such social activity. I am not so inclined this evening."

Renji squatted on his haunches in front of Byakuya's low desk, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you moping again?"

Byakuya looked up from his work abruptly. "I am _not_ moping. I just do not want to play poker."

"But Kuchiki-taichouuu! You're so good at it! Please come play. It'll take your mind off Ichigo not being able to visit."

Byakuya almost stabbed the scroll with his brush. "Stop projecting, Renji. Just because you are unhappy about his ban, it does not mean that I am as well. I am glad to have my Sunday afternoons to myself again, free of his...his loudness. And bad manners."

"You're a terrible liar." Renji pointed at Byakuya's nose. "Your nose wrinkles a little when you lie, you know. And you _are_ moping, Kuchiki. Your calligraphy gets more elaborate when you're unhappy, and you ignore your paperwork. Oh, and you double your chilli intake. Its weird, but predictable."

Byakuya laid the brush on its cradle. "I am both disturbed and flattered by how carefully you have watched the idiosyncrasies of my life, Renji, but regardless of the source of my current concern, I am not going to play poker. I...I just wish to be alone. That is all."

"Kuchiki..." Renji leaned forward, his face softening. "You know how you get stuck in here, painting and talking to the walls. Yes, you do talk aloud, I've heard it. Just come play for an hour. Just to distract yourself, and to spend time with us. Rukia and I really like having you around, and I think its a good idea for you to get out more."

Byakuya looked at the scroll on his desk, then stood up, adjusting his pale green, minimally decorated kimono. "Alright, Renji. Even if it is just to stop you from nagging me, I'll come."

"Alright!" cheered the red-head, standing up and following Byakuya to the door. "You don't have to bring anything, Rukia ordered pizzas."

Byakuya slipped on some sandals, then led them to his garden. "What did she order for me?"

Renji followed Byakuya to the rooftops, running alongside him. "Your very favourite! Mexican pizza, with mince, chilli and mushrooms. And she's making banana sundaes for desert."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile. "She knows me too well."

"You're a creature of habit and tradition, Kuchiki. And despite your best intentions, an extremely honest man. It is easy to know people who aren't deceptive by nature."

"When did you get so wise, Renji?"

The red-head landed in front of his door, pushing it open and leading Byakuya in. "When I learned to listen instead of fighting all the time. Welcome to my home, Byakuya. It's good to have you over."

Byakuya smiled at Renji, suddenly really glad that he had come here instead of sitting all alone in his study.

"Nii-sama! Welcome," chirped Rukia from the poker table set up in the lounge. She fanned the cards into a shuffled pack (Byakuya wondered where she had learned to do that so well) and smiled. "Glad you could make it. Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou will be over soon with the pizza, I asked them to pick it up on their way."

Renji pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then turned to Byakuya. "What can I offer you to drink?"

"Tea. No, wait...what's that fizzy orange drink that you like so much?"

"Fanta Orange. Its really sweet though, and I know you're not such a fan of liquid sugar. I do have wasabi ice cream in the fridge, its something I was experimenting with, if you'd like to have that with some ginger tea."

"You do spoil me, Renji. That sounds good." He sat next to his sister, and rested his chin on his hand as he watched her sort the betting chips into neat piles. She grinned at him, pushing a large pile of chips towards him.

"I hope you're prepared to lose, Nii-sama. Renji and I are mean poker players, being the Rukongai brats we are."

Byakuya smirked, reorganising his piles into smaller ones. "I never lose, Rukia. You know that much about me."

"We'll have to see about that, Byakuya-san," said Kyoraku, leading Ukitake into the lounge while carrying a stack of huge pizza boxes. "I am far older than you, and therefore better at lying, cheating and generally being suspicious. Naa, Rukia-chan, I have heard that you have made delicious deserts for us."

She nodded, gesturing towards the fridge. "I made them with Nii-sama particularly in mind. He has a fondness for bananas."

"And substitute shinigami teenagers," grinned Ukitake. "Your disagreement with Mayuri this afternoon has already been discussed in my barracks with delight. No one likes that freak, not even his own squad members."

"He was being particularly foul," said Byakuya, standing up to take the pizzas from Kyoraku. "It was a pleasure to throw him out. He threatened Kurosaki with experiments, said he wanted to study him because he is part Hollow. So not only did he barge into _my_ office uninvited, but he continued to threaten Kurosaki. Disgusting man."

"Cheers to that," said Renji, bringing plates from the kitchen. "Everyone, grab some food and let's get playing! The night is young, and you have lots of money I wish to win."

Despite Renji's well-founded optimism, it was Ukitake who took home the most when the game ended at four in the morning. It only ended because Byakuya drifted off to sleep, his sundae glass cradled against his chest and his head tipped backwards. Renji, taking pity on the man before his beloved could take a dangerous photo, carefully removed the sundae glass then carried Byakuya to the spare room, taking off his friend's sandals and leaving him to sleep on top of the covers. He closed the door behind him and returned to the table.

"You know, he's going to be cross in the morning when he realises he passed out here again," said Rukia, gathering the cards.

"He only pretends to be cross. I think he likes waking up somewhere there isn't some annoying family servant waiting with paperwork and noble family business," said Renji, reaching for his tenth glass of Fanta.

Kyoraku tipped his chair backwards, balancing it with all the evidence of centuries of practice. "I think Kurosaki-kun has been a superb influence on him. Perhaps, if we're lucky, romance will bloom in the time they are apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as the old phrase goes."

"Kyoraku-san! Nii-sama would never!"

"Don't be so scandalised, Rukia-kun. If he finds his happiness in a male, what does it matter?" asked Ukitake gently.

"That's not what I meant, Taichou. It's just that...well, Ichigo is an outsider, still alive and male. Three reasons why Nii-sama would not choose him, because those conditions will prevent him from doing so as a noble. If he were not the head of the clan, it would likely be fine. He is supposed to carry on the lineage through heirs, and with women chosen from noble families, or at least powerful, captain-level ones. And...and he still loves Hisana. I don't think he could love Ichigo that way."

"And besides, Ichigo has a life of his own back in the living world. I don't think he has any love interest there, but his family is dear to him, and he still has school. He can't leave to live here with Byakuya, and Byakuya would never give up his duties as captain and clan leader." Renji folded his arms, also tipping his chair back. "But its okay, since I think they are just friends. I think Byakuya just misses having Ichigo to beat on, and maybe share a mostly-silent conversation with."

"Still," mused Kyoraku, "it would be nice for Byakuya-san to have a companion. He really was a happier man with Hisana, so much more relaxed and gentle. But you're right: he misses her too much, and until he forgives himself for the death that was not his fault, he won't be that happy again."


	8. Chapter 8

Spring Eight 

_AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I apologise for any inaccuracies, but I try to refer to Bleach Wiki where necessary._ _There will be sexy time soon, but I will not be posting the lemon to , since the story will likely be taken down. If you want me to send it to you, please tell me in your review. Thanks!_

***

"For someone who has been marking days off the calendar, you don't look very excited about tomorrow, Byakuya."

Byakuya glanced at the red-head beside him, then took a sip from his chilled sake. "You are making a far bigger fuss of Ichigo's return than I am, Renji."

"You can't help but be a little bit happy, Byakuya. You've been bored out of your bracket," Renji grinned, his legs hanging off the edge of the roof. Byakuya was sitting in seiza beside him, and a bottle of chilled sake was nestled between them. Only Renji knew of Byakuya's surprisingly high alcohol tolerance, and enjoyed the opportunity to drink with his ex-captain and good friend wherever possible.

"I admit that I look forward to seeing what progress he has made over the last few weeks, and whether he mastered the task I set him. Unfortunately, our respective captain's duties prevent us from sparring as we would like."

"Yeah," agreed Renji. "I'm always behind on my paperwork, and Hinamori never stops reminding me about it. She even found the pile I stashed in the barracks kitchen. And then there's all the division meetings, and the required hours of lecturing at the Academy, and trying to get Rukia away from her beloved recruits is hard enough without the pressures of Ukitake's illness on the squad."

"Nor do we have entire weekends to ourselves to recover. But, at least there are beautiful summer evenings like this to catch up on events. Speaking of which...why was Rukia at Unohana's this morning?"

Renji scratched the back of his head, looking into his sake. "She wouldn't tell me. She's been feeling a bit run-down lately, and she probably doesn't want me to worry. She should know by now that I'm going to worry anyway. But I'll ask her to let you know if she's okay. She's working late tonight, trying to get all her work done before the weekend. She wants to have Ichigo over to party this weekend, and when Rukia does let loose, its madness. So, she doesn't want to try work on anything other than fun this weekend."

"I am sure she is fine. Rukia is remarkably tough." Byakuya looked at Renji, putting down his sake cup. "I have an idea. Would you like to come with me tomorrow? I think I will go fetch Kurosaki from Urahara's place as a surprise. Perhaps we could do a little gift shopping for Rukia, for all her efforts at looking after both of us."

"You _have_ changed, Byakuya. Or, at least, you're letting yourself be happy." Renji smiled and nodded. "I think Ichigo would welcome the surprise. He said he would leave there at 6 on Friday evening to come here, so perhaps we can go during lunch time. How do you know he'll be at Urahara's, though?"

"I don't know," said Byakuya. "But I am fairly sure that is where he will be."

***

"Naa, Ichigo. You're doing it wrong."

"You tell me that all the time, Urahara-san," snorted Ichigo, lowering Zangetsu. He was trying to get the hang of Orchid Sky, but it was proving a nightmare. Fortunately, he was doing it for extra credit.

"You've got really poor posture, Kurosaki-kun. Here, its like this."

Ichigo blushed as Urahara stood behind him, his chest to Ichigo's back as he moved his arms into the right position. Urahara put his hands over Ichigo's on Zangetsu's hilt, and his skin started to thrum as the shopkeeper started powering up for the spell, and the teen followed suit. The building reiatsu created a subtle feedback, and Ichigo closed his eyes to focus. "The land of the lotus meets with the footsteps of the forbidden giant, and swirls and wings of light and blue sky tear the lotus apart! Destructive art number 58: Orchid sky!"

Ichigo let go of Zangetsu's hilt, and the sword spun in front of him, creating a vortex that blew away the Jidanbou-sized dummy two hundred feet away. As the sword slowed down he caught the hilt, and grinned as he held it in front of him.

"Alright! Byakuya will be pleased with that one, he has to be!" He turned and hugged the shopkeeper, his blade narrowly missing Urahara's hat. "Thanks, Urahara-san!"

Urahara rested his chin on the teen's shoulder, and smirked at the figure that just stepped out of the Senkai gate in the air. "Only a pleasure, Kurosaki-kun. Oh look...Byakuya-san is here to see you."

Ichigo blinked and turned around, seeing Byakuya flanked by Renji. He practically bounded over to both captains, his energy still high from his previous incantation. "Byakuya! Renji! Look what I just learned!" He pointed at the toppled dummy. "I learned Orchid Sky today! It took me the whole day, and I cut my arm open a few times because of the spinning blade, but I did it! Anoo...what are you doing here anyway?"

Whatever joy Byakuya may have found in Ichigo's achievement was swamped by the hot, sickly feeling in his chest at the sight of Ichigo in Urahara's arms. Why it mattered, he didn't know, but it unsettled him. He didn't answer Ichigo, and instead looked at Urahara. "I need a gigai."

Renji tried to salvage the situation, a little saddened by Ichigo's apparent disappointment. This was supposed to be a happy surprise. Typical of Byakuya to ruin everything because he was upset.

"Hey, we came to fetch you for a wild weekend in Soul Society! Thought you might like a surprise, especially since we're going shopping for a gift for Rukia. And, Byakuya is buying lunch!"

"I do not remember agreeing to that," muttered Byakuya. "But, since Ichigo's a student, I can at least cover his lunch. You're on a captain's salary, Renji: use that."

"Aww, but Byakuya! You're a super rich noble!" whined Renji, following Byakuya and Urahara up the stairs, grabbing Ichigo as he went past. "I haven't been a captain for long, and I just bought a Fender guitar. Besides, you've never ever been stingy because _you_ said its an unbecoming trait. Why start now?"

Renji knew better than anyone that Byakuya had a silent streak of generosity that needed only a little praise to be appeased and therefore made available to all. The black-haired captain sighed, and nodded.

"fine, fine. Just don't order Kobe beef."

"Alright! You'll show us around, won't you, Ichigo? We need to get gigai so that we can shop first, and then we'll grab lunch. You must be starving, ne?"

Ichigo smiled, glad that Renji always managed to salvage any situation with just the force of his personality. "I am pretty hungry, won't lie. I'd better shift forms as well so that we can go downtown. What were you thinking of buying for Rukia?"

They all emerged from the trapdoor into Urahara's shop. Renji scratched his head, then dug into his haori, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Well, I have some ideas...I went through all her clothes this morning noting down sizes, and her shoe size as well. Um, she also likes anime merchandise, and there was a figurine or two that she gushed over last time we came shopping here."

"It amazes me that there are so few stores in Soul Society and Rukongai," said Ichigo, using his badge to switch back into his body, which was propped up on a bench in the room leading to the training area. "I mean, surely someone must have figured out a way to bring stuff over."

"You need a special senkai gate for that, to prevent too many objects of indeterminate origin from coming through. Soul Society would need some kind of policing system for that, but the shinigami are stretched so thin with just managing souls that there is no time to watch out for smuggling. So, one of the nice little side-benefits of being a seated shinigami is that one can bring through items from the real world," said Renji. "Matsumoto is broke all the time because she comes through here and splurges her entire income on clothes and sake. Especially when she goes to New York."

Byakuya paid Urahara for a gigai, and inspected it briefly before moving his soul form into it. It filled out and looked exactly like Byakuya, except dressed in ripped black jeans with heavy black boots and a tight red shirt with a recurring pattern of tiny white skulls. His hairpins, the sign of his nobility, completed the look. He looked down at his pants, then up at the others with a frown.

"I am not sure that these jeans suit me."

Ichigo tried not to stare. How had he missed Byakuya's looks before? "You look...young, Byakuya. Great, but really young. Does no one age in Soul Society?"

"Of course we do, Ichigo, but at a much, much slower rate," replied Renji. "So, you can imagine how old the Captain Commander is."

Renji stepped into his much-used gigai, which was currently decked in acid-washed, pale blue jeans, a tight black vest and a white, baggy, open shirt over that. Sunglasses, sandals and leather thongs around his wrists completed the look. Ichigo suddenly felt remarkably shabby in comparison in his jeans, old sneakers and long-sleeve shirt with '15' on the front. Urahara hid his hands in his sleeves and bowed slightly to Ichigo.

"Well done on your training these few weeks, Kurosaki-kun. You deserve a weekend off."

"Ah, arigato, Urahara-san. It was great."

Before Urahara could reply though, Byakuya put his arms over Ichigo and Renji's shoulders and steered them out of the shop, barely managing a civil goodbye before they exited out into the dusty courtyard. Byakuya folded his arms, and tried not to glare at Ichigo. The ground suffered instead.

"Did you not do other things besides train with him?"

Not liking Byakuya's tone, Ichigo shrugged and started walking. "It's not really any of your business, Byakuya. Why are you being so difficult today?"

"I am not," said Byakuya, and realised how petulant he sounded. "I just thought that maybe you were in a...a relationship with that shopkeeper, and perhaps you should have told me so that I would not disturb you with him."

Renji shook his head. _Oh, Byakuya..._

"What?!" Ichigo turned to scowl at Byakuya, regardless of the fact that they were now in a busy street. "Urahara is like, two or so hundred years older than me! And besides, if you knew anything about him, you'd _know_ that he loves Yourichi-san! He always has! And even if I happened to be with someone else, it would have _nothing_ to do with you!"

Byakuya tried to keep his rising temper down. "I thought we were friends, Kurosaki. You always behave as though we are."

"You still refuse to use my first name, Byakuya. Friends don't use each other's surnames! You use Renji and Rukia's first names, but not mine. And another thing, you –"

"Hey, hey, don't shout, Ichigo," grinned Renji, stepping in between them and cutting Ichigo off. "Byakuya is just concerned, that's all. And it has taken him about fifty years to start using my first name, so don't take it personally." He put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pointed across the road. "Look, there's my favourite ice cream store over there! Treat me to a triple-scoop sorbet, Ichigo?"

"What? No wonder Urahara calls you 'freeloader'! Alright, fine. I suppose I owe you one after all the weekends I've slept over at your house and eaten breakfast there."

"You're the best, Ichigo." He squeezed Ichigo with one arm, then turned to gesture to Byakuya. "They've also got banana ice cream, Byakuya."

Byakuya cocked his head to the side. "They can make ice cream out of bananas?"

Renji nodded and smiled. "Of course they can. Now, you two be nice to each other, and let's go see if we can't find something nice for Rukia."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, then shrugged. "Whatever."

Byakuya watched Ichigo turn away and walk beside Renji, and wondered why it mattered so much to him whether Ichigo was with someone else or not.

***

"Wagamamma has to be the best restaurant ever!"

"You should know, Renji. You ate nearly everything on the menu," said Ichigo, looking up at the darkening sky. "It is lucky that Byakuya is so generous with his money, otherwise we would have had to wash dishes to cover the bill."

"An eating Renji is a quiet one," added Byakuya. "And silence is golden."

"Oi! I am not that noisy!"

Ichigo and Byakuya laughed, starting to walk down the street towards Anime Cafe. Renji jogged to catch up to them, several shopping bags in his hands. "And why do I have to carry all of Byakuya's shopping?"

"Considering you just ate enough food to feed my family for a week, the least you can do is carry his bags," grinned Ichigo. "You're lucky I'm too broke to shop at the moment, otherwise I'd somehow get you to carry mine too."

"I'm not a mule," muttered Renji. "Wait a minute! Look at this, guys!"

Renji stopped outside a jewellery store window, leaning right up against it. Ichigo and Byakuya stood on either side of him. "What, Renji?"

"That ring, over there in the left corner, on the small purple cushion. Other left, Ichigo. Isn't it beautiful? I would love to propose to Rukia with that ring. Amethyst is her favourite stone, and the silver band is really elegant."

He sighed, and stepped away from the window, his shoulders slumping. "I wish I hadn't bought that guitar now. A ring like that is probably way out of my bracket."

Ichigo squinted, just able to read the price tag. "Oh wow. Its 1.8 million yen, Renji. How much does that work out to in Soul Society currency?"

Renji's shoulders slumped. "Seven months of salary for me."

Byakuya looked at the ring, then continued walking, gesturing for the others to follow him. "Rukia does not need a ring to know you love her, Renji. Come, you said there's a shop down here that Rukia loves."

"Hai," mumbled Renji, giving the ring one last, long look before following his friends. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Don't feel bad, Renji. Byakuya's right: Rukia loves you, she always has, and a ring won't do anything to change that. You can save up for it, and maybe get it for her next year"

"I know, I know...but its the best ring I've ever seen, and I know she hates diamonds. Anyway! I'm sure we can get her a stack of those manga she likes so much. She'll need it now especially that she has been ordered to some bed rest by Unohana."

"Why? Is she sick? With what?"

Renji patted Ichigo on the back. "Calm down, Ichigo. She's just overworked, that's all. So, our plans for a crazy weekend have changed slightly. In any case, I'm sure Byakuya's still up for fun."

"Why do you insist on making arrangements for me?" Byakuya muttered, leading them into a three-story store that had everything from manga to figurines to J-pop clothes. "Surely we can find Rukia something in here?"

Ichigo flipped through some shirts on a sales rack, spotting some that he liked. "Rukia loves anything with rabbits on it, I'm sure they have something like that in the merchandise section."

Byakuya flipped through a samurai manga, then decided to buy the whole collection. "Have either of you come across _Kenshin?_"

"Um, I read a few once, its pretty good. It's along your lines, Byakuya," said Ichigo, shirts slung over his arm. "I'm going to go try these on."

"Yeah, I'm also going to try on these pants," said Renji. "Lead the way."

Byakuya watched them go, then snuck out of the shop.

***

Finally, after hours of shopping, more eating and equal amounts of bickering and banter, they finally stood in front of a Senkai gate, Renji leading the way. Byakuya leaned forward, and Ichigo watched him drop something into Renji's coat pocket. He caught Byakuya's eye, and the captain winked.

"We'd better hurry, Ichigo. The gate does not stay open forever."

Ichigo followed behind the two of them, recognising the tiny box for what it was. He smiled at Byakuya's back. They emerged in Byakuya's front garden into a warm, summer's evening. Renji turned to look at them.

"Ichigo? You coming straight to my place?"

"In a minute, Renji. I just want to talk to Byakuya quick."

Renji looked at the two of them, then nodded. "I want to go back to Rukia. I'll see you guys later?"

"Later, Renji," said Ichigo, waving. Renji grinned and leapt into the air, carrying a few shopping bags and a gift in his right jacket pocket. Ichigo turned to Byakuya.

"That is the nicest thing I've ever seen you do, Byakuya."

"I didn't do anything," he replied, walking to the door of his house and bending down to take off his shoes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked. "You...used my first name."

Byakuya put his shopping down just inside the door. "We are alone. I give my staff weekends off so that I can have the whole house to myself. It doesn't matter who hears."

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the patio outside, his back against the wall. "Why do you make everything so difficult, Byakuya? Can't you just be nice to me?"

Byakuya paused, his cupboard open before him. "Ichigo...this is not easy for me." He reached in for a casual kimono and started getting changed. "Renji and Rukia are a lot more forward than you are, and it's hard to know what you're thinking."

"I could say the same for you."

"I know."

Ichigo looked out over the lush garden, at the moon rising over the rooftops. "So why do we struggle to get along?"

Byakuya stepped outside and leaned against the door. "We do get along, Ichigo. Just not like others do. As long as you accept that its different, you will realise that it is a good thing."

Ichigo smiled. "I guess you're right, Byakuya." He looked up at the captain, and was again struck by how beautiful Byakuya really was. He blushed, and looked away. Byakuya knelt beside him, hands clasped loosely in his lap.

"It was a good day today, Ichigo. And I am sorry about...the whole Urahara thing. I was being unfair."

"It's okay."

Silence fell between them for a while, and it was remarkably comfortable. "Hey, Byakuya?"

"Mm?"

"Let's give Renji and Rukia a night to themselves. I think Renji would like some space and privacy to propose."

"I think that would be best."

Ichigo stood, and dusted off the back of his jeans. "So, I'd best be going back home. Would you open a Senkai gate for me? I don't want to impose."

Byakuya reached up and grabbed his wrist. "Please stay. I...it would be nice to have company. I am losing my little sister tonight, as it were. I know it's ridiculous, and I know that I'm gaining a brother, but still. How well can you play chess, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned and looked at Byakuya. He grinned and sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "Well enough, Byakuya. Spar tomorrow?"

"We can do that as well."

"And then play Playstation 3 at Renji's?"

"Perhaps."

"And then have our normal kido lesson on Sunday?"

"You're starting to ask too much of me."

Ichigo grinned and put his arm around Byakuya's shoulder. "But I haven't even finished my itinerary for the weekend!"

Byakuya smirked. "We'll see if you survive tomorrow's spar first, before you make plans to play Tekken with Renji."


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Nine

_AN:_Whew! The longest chapter yet! The lemon, for those not into their hawt man-loving, starts just after 'Four hours later'. Thank you for all your supportive reviews, and I hope you will enjoy the lemon. The story has just about hit the halfway mark, and I'm really enjoying writing it. Please leave reviews! I write much faster when sporked!

***

In the middle of a warm Saturday morning, Byakuya woke up to find Ichigo in his garden, doing a slow series of stretches. He paused at the window, leaning on it as he watched the shirtless teen do a flawless handstand. Ichigo was lean and scarred, but beautiful to watch. He swallowed hard as he realised that he had not watched anyone with this kind of interest since he had watched Hisana draw the most intricate calligraphy on his skin before their lovemaking. How...how had he not realised that Ichigo was so attractive? The teen was a fine warrior, an intelligent and loyal companion and who made finer company than most. He propped his head on his hand, and watched Ichigo roll down from his handstand to sit on the grass, his face tilted to the sun. He tried to ignore his feelings, knowing that a relationship was near impossible and probably a poor idea. But he had passed the whole night just talking to Ichigo, about kido and Kuchiki family history and the art of Japanese chess. It had been three in the morning when Byakuya had nodded off, only to find himself being gently carried off to his bed. If he remembered well enough, Ichigo's hands had lingered a moment too long before he had withdrawn and gone a little further down the corridor to the guestroom he had slept in last time. Still...the teen made for a great view as well as excellent company.

"Telling yourself all the reasons you shouldn't just kiss him, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya spun round, and Renji and Rukia waved at him. "You look like you got caught stealing from Central 46, Byakuya!" laughed Renji. "There's nothing wrong with admiring the fine form of another, especially if you have good intent."

"I am _not_ staring!" sputted Byakuya, drawing his kimono tighter. "I was just wondering why he isn't nagging me for breakfast yet."

"Ichigo doesn't eat nearly enough; that's why he's so thin. Anyway, we came over to tell you the good news!" said Renji, putting his arm around Rukia and pulling her against his side. She smiled up at him, then at Byakuya.

"Renji and I are engaged! We came to ask you for your blessing, Nii-sama."

He smiled and embraced them both, kissing Rukia on the top of her head. "It will be an honour to welcome Renji into the Kuchiki family. When will you have the ceremony?"

"Um, we don't know yet...Rukia loves snow, so we thought that we might have a ceremony in winter."

Rukia went up to the window and leaned out of it. "Oi! Ichigo! Come here a minute!"

Ichigo almost jerked out of his daydream, which had involved Byakuya and a day-long spar. "Oh! Rukia! Good morning," he said, standing up and brushing grass off his loose cotton pants. He crossed the lawn to the window, and folded his arms on the windowsill. "What's up?"

"Rukia and I are getting married!" beamed Renji, and Ichigo grinned.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you guys!" he hopped inside and hugged them both, nearly knocking Byakuya aside. "Are we going out to celebrate tonight?"

"Of course! But we wanted to tell you guys first...especially Byakuya, since he was a sneaky bastard and bought the ring," said Renji, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to Byakuya and bowed deeply. "Thank you for being so generous, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded, but waved it off. "No need to call me that, Renji. Besides, that's rather Rukia's territory. I just wanted to make sure that you could give her the ring you felt she deserved. If you want to pay me back, your first child's middle name can be mine. Speaking of which, when are you due?"

Rukia flared bright red, her hands covering her mouth. "Nii-sama! Renji doesn't even know yet!" She turned to Renji and took his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you this morning, but then we came here and...Unohana told me yesterday when I visited her. But...but how did you know, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya folded his arms, and the tiniest glimmer of a smirk made itself known. "I make it my business to know, Rukia. Besides, I can tell there's a tiny glimmer of new energy amongst yours. My, but the two of you work fast."

Now Renji blushed as well, and Ichigo laughed. "The two of you are adorable! Well, I'm pretty excited for both of you, for both your wedding and the kid. There has never been a more deserving couple."

Renji beamed with pride, and Ichigo was privately glad that his crush seemed to be over. While he was truly happy for his friends, it was no longer tainted by his own jealousy or sadness. He glanced at Byakuya, who caught his eye and nodded.

"Well, it is just about breakfast time, and I think flapjacks are in order," said Byakuya. He gestured to the others to follow him to the kitchen. "Ichigo, you can help me with the batter."

He grinned and quickened his step so that he could walk next to Byakuya. Renji looked at Rukia, who winked and took his hand.

***

Rukia and Renji had things to plan, so they left after a delicious, Byakuya-created breakfast. Ichigo was finishing off another stack of blueberry flapjacks when Byakuya came back in from seeing off Rukia and Renji. He prepared some tea for them, and then sat next to Ichigo at the table. With the sliding doors open, they could see over the massive central garden and hear the water feature bubbling along. Ichigo placed his knife and fork together.

"That was delicious. I didn't know you could cook so well."

Byakuya took a sip of green tea. "Anything worth doing is worth doing well."

Ichigo patted his full stomach. "Well, now I have lots of fuel for our spar today! When do we start?"

"When you're ready, Ichigo. I thought we should go to the outer forests, where we will be undisturbed. I have sent a Hell's Butterfly to Zaraki, asking him not to interfere."

"Good call. According to Yachiru, I'm in debt to Zaraki because of my misplaced temper tantrum. It is not a fight I particularly look forward to...I'm too young to die."

"I wish that oaf would learn some self-control," muttered Byakuya, eyeing his tea. "The first rule of sparring is to not break one's toys."

Ichigo reached for his tea. "He would be the best sparring partner otherwise, if he could just obey that one rule."

Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "I would have thought that I would make the best sparring partner, being as multi-talented as I am," he sniffed. Ichigo laughed, and chucked Byakuya on the shoulder.

"Aww, and modesty is so becoming of you! Of course you're my number one sparring partner, even better than Urahara. Sometimes I feel that shopkeeper is trying to kill me. He almost has, a few times. If it weren't for my sheer dumb luck, I would have moved here permanently a long time ago."

"So he has time for violence as well as sexual harassment."

"Byakuya, we talked about this. Urahara is _not_ my love interest."

The captain put his teacup on the table and stood up. "One wonders why a teenager like you doesn't have one."

Ichigo folded his arms and glared up at Byakuya. "I had one. He's getting married and will be a father soon. But that's over now, and my interests are being drawn to a new source."

"Who?"

"You are _so_ nosy." Ichigo stood up, and leaned forward, grinning at Byakuya. "But needless to say, I do have one, and not as far away as you might think."

Byakuya blinked, and looked visibly shaken. "You...you like someone else? Already?"

Ichigo did not miss Byakuya's distress, and thought that it might not be the best idea to upset him just before a spar. He smiled, and unfolded his arms.

"You never know, Byakuya. He might even be in the sixth division."

With that, he turned and left the kitchen, intending to get dressed and ready for their spar. Byakuya stared after him, then a smirk crept onto his face. He would just have to test Ichigo's theory, then. Perhaps a spar was the best way to do it after all. He followed his protégé down the corridor, also needing to change from casual kimono into his captain's outfit.

By the end of the day, he would make sure he knew where Ichigo's interests were before he made his move.

***

The sun was already high in the sky when they arrived at their usual training area. Ichigo looked up at the sky, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Hey, Byakuya. Anywhere we can go for a swim after this?"

Byakuya drew Senbonzakura from its sheath. "Only the noble family homes have pools."

"So, then we can go swimming at the Kuchiki mansion? Awesome!"

"No, we can't," snapped Byakuya. "Outsiders are not allowed, at all."

Ichigo looked disappointed. "But aren't you the clan head? Can't you bend the rules for me?"

"You know how I am about rules. But...there's a lake not far from here that we can use to cool down."

Ichigo nodded his head and pulled Zangetsu from his back. "Alright, Byakuya! Two hours to beat you, then we can swim!"

Byakuya smirked, gripping the hilt firmly. "Your hubris amuses me."

"Glad to know I entertain you on some level, Byakuya!"

With a roar, Ichigo flew towards him, and Byakuya stepped to the side, letting the teen go past. "Destructive art number 33: Blue Flames Crash Down."

He laughed as Ichigo dived out of the way of the flames, only for the edge of his jacket to catch fire. His laughter only increased as Ichigo flailed as he tried to bat out the flames.

"My ass is on fire! Byakuya, help me!"

But Byakuya only grinned, and held his sword to chest height. "Maybe I can use cherry blossoms to put it out. Chire, Senbonzakura!"

"_Arrgh_! Byakuya!

***

Four hours later, Byakuya panted, his knee on Ichigo's hip, the other wedged in the gap between his arm and body. The teen was wrapped in white energy ropes, bound to the rock at his back. Ichigo looked tired, but he still tilted his head back, and grinned at Byakuya.

"Why so close when the ropes are all you need to keep me here?"

Byakuya was grateful for the flush of exertion, and stood up. He extended his hand, and allowed himself a rare smirk.

"I think I've reminded you of your inexperience enough today, Ichigo." The ropes dissolved, and the teen sat up. Before Byakuya could pull his hand back Ichigo grabbed it, and pulled the captain down, Byakuya landing neatly between his spread knees and bracing himself against Ichigo's chest. The teen grinned indecently, capturing the other wrist and pinning it to the ground beside his hip before leaning forward, his mouth at Byakuya's ear.

"I never gave up, Byakuya, so why are you letting me off? Usually you have to knock me unconscious when we fight in order to end it."

He shivered, and his reiatsu trembled, not yet settled after their ferocious, four-hour spar. He scowled and got a grip on himself, leaning back enough to glare at Ichigo.

"I ended it because I want to do something else. I don't need another hour to prove my superiority to _you_."

But the arrogance did nothing, and Ichigo leaned in, breathing in blood, scent and energy. He grinned against Byakuya's neck, felt the captain's breath hitch as his lips pressed against the thrumming pulse, blood smudging against his cheek.

"Maybe we can do something else then, Byakuya."

Ichigo fell backwards, tugging Byakuya with him. He was nervous, had never even kissed anyone before, but now was as good a time as any. Besides, at least neither of them would get pregnant, and a sad part of him knew that Byakuya would never tell anyone for shame. But, he had to try, and if this didn't work out, well...he'd make some other plan.

Byakuya blinked down at the body spread below him, shivered minutely at the hand that touched his cheek, the thumb that rested on his lip. He swallowed, and tried to think of many reasons why he should stand up and walk away. His clan would be furious, his division would be dishonoured, he belonged to Hisana...

_But how much can you really belong to a dead person?_

Ichigo watched Byakuya struggle, felt him draw away and sighed. He sat up, Byakuya still between his knees. How could he have possibly thought that Byakuya might even be remotely interested in him?

"Never mind, Byakuya. I'm going home, I'll get out of your w—"

The lips that silenced him were softer than he had imagined, and he blinked as Byakuya pressed closer, his released hands resting on his hips. The teen closed his eyes and opened his mouth, dropping backwards and pulling Byakuya onto his chest, his arms going around the captain's back. He let the older man lead the way, not wanting to embarrass them both with his inexperience. He shifted so that Byakuya was more comfortably cradled between his legs, and tried not to blush at the feeling of it all. Byakuya pulled back, just enough to speak.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Cherry blossoms erupted, and swirled to form a dome around them, easing off the hot afternoon sun and providing privacy. Ichigo looked up and smiled.

"Good idea, Byakuya...but will you be able to, you know...maintain it while we...um..."

Byakuya licked the underneath of his chin. "Senbonzakura will keep guard outside for us, and keep the dome safe." He propped himself up on his elbows. "But only for as long as you want, and as far as you wish to go, Ichigo."

The teen nodded, and ran a hand through Byakuya's long hair, amazed at how soft it was. "Hai, Byakuya. But only if you also want this."

He nodded. "The choice was between disappointing you, or my division. But since my division really does little for my happiness, you won out. I don't want to see you look sad ever again, and I especially don't want to ever be responsible for disappointing you."

Ichigo smiled, and reached up, pressing his lips to Byakuya's. They opened to each other, enjoying the simple beauty of warm skin, of smell and touch. Byakuya, naturally dominant, pinned Ichigo's hands above his head as he leisurely explored his neck, his ears, his chest. He eased off the remains of the tattered gi jacket, enjoying the gasps and moans from his young, responsive and enthusiastic partner as he used teeth, lips and tongue. Images of Hisana flitted through his mind, but he reminded himself that this was different. Besides, Hisana had always told him to never be lonely, to find another partner when he was ready. Maybe he was not going to be with Ichigo forever, but it was something, and it was good.

"Byakuya...nnn...stop fooling around..."

"There's no rush," he said, before dragging his tongue down the middle of hard abs. "I promise, I will make it worth your while."

Ichigo dropped his head back to look at the pink that surrounded them, enjoying the undivided attention of this powerful, strange lover. His hands sunk into the long tresses, and suddenly he felt he would never have enough of this moment, this feeling. He blushed furiously as Byakuya worked off his hakama with a few quick tugs and he was revealed. Byakuya made a considering noise in his throat, then looked up.

"Why are you blushing so, Ichigo?"

Ichigo squirmed. "I've never been naked in front of anyone before."

"You...you've never been with anyone? Ever?"

Ichigo sat up. "I'm seventeen, Byakuya! How many people do you think I could have slept with by now?"

The captain leaned up and kissed him. "You're adorable when you're indignant."

Ichigo grinned and let himself be lowered down, Byakuya kissing his neck. "I promise I will be gentle, and will stop when you tell me to. However, I cannot promise that it will be easy for me to do so."

"Stop flattering me, and go back to my stomach. I kinda liked that."

"As you wish," he replied, straddling Ichigo's legs and running his thumbs along the sharp hipbones as he dipped his tongue in Ichigo's bellybutton. The teen arched, and fingers sunk into his hair, almost loosening his kenseikan. But he found that he didn't much mind, and continued his ministrations. He sat up and tugged his scarf, haori and jacket off, then shifted further down Ichigo's legs, his thumbs holding the narrow hips down as he dragged his tongue up Ichigo's length. The teen bucked hard, and Byakuya looked up the length of his body.

"If you keep reacting like that, I don't think I will be able to be gentle with you. Your responses are quite intoxicating."

Ichigo lifted his upper body, putting his weight on his elbows. "Byakuya...I don't know if I'll even survive this. I didn't...didn't know it was this intense."

Byakuya smiled, and pressed a kiss to the inside of Ichigo's thigh. "Just relax, and enjoy what I'm offering you."

Ichigo nodded shakily, swallowing hard as he watched Byakuya lower his head and take just the tip into his mouth. Ichigo fell back and covered his mouth with his hand, the other sinking into Byakuya's hair. He didn't want to come just yet, but it was taking all of his will not to.

Of course, Byakuya smirked around his mouthful, pleased by his ability to control, silence and please Ichigo all in one small movement. Shifting aside, he circled around Ichigo's entrance with a long finger, taking in more of the length to distract his lover as he carefully inserted a finger. Ichigo shifted, but Byakuya contracted his throat and earned himself a delightful groan for his efforts. Working quickly, he loosened Ichigo as much as he could, his own erection adamantly demanding to be paid attention. Still sucking hard, he worked off his pants with his free hand, then sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ichigo looked up at him, his face adorably flushed.

"Byakuya?"

The captain leaned over him and kissed him slowly, his hand cupping his chin. "Ready?"

Ichigo nodded, taking Byakuya's hand and kissing the palm. "I think so. I don't want to disappoint."

"You could never, Ichigo." Another kiss, then Byakuya drew back, licking his palm and slicking himself. He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, then paused, taking a long look at his lover, and wondering how it came to be this way. Doubt was still there, but desire was there in full, beautiful force. His body was trembling so, so slightly, and heat sat low in his stomach, urging him to finish what he had started.

Closing his eyes, he carefully pushed in, feeling Ichigo wince. He paused, stroking his hands down Ichigo's sides, waiting for him to adjust. Ichigo opened his eyes, then wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist.

"What are you waiting for?"

With a jerk, Ichigo pulled Byakuya fully into his body, the captain gasping and shivering at the feeling. It had been fifty years since he was last inside someone, and he couldn't fathom how he had survived without it. He dropped his head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder, his elbows tucked against the teen's sides. They stayed like that for a moment, then Ichigo kissed Byakuya's shoulder as he tightened his internal muscles.

"Don't make me wait, Byakuya."

Byakuya grinned and lightly bit Ichigo's shoulder. "You're new to this, so I thought I would give you a chance to get the hang of it."

Ichigo turned his head so that he could look at Byakuya. "You should know by now that I can master anything, as long as I have enough incentive. And with the most beautiful and powerful captain in Soul Society lavishing his attention on me, what more incentive do I need?"

"You really know how to stroke my ego," he said, before thrusting lightly. Ichigo grinned.

"I'm sure there are other things I could stroke too."

Byakuya leaned back and grabbed the narrow hips, spread his knees slightly and pulled the teen towards his lap. Ichigo gasped and tilted his head back, exposing his long neck. Byakuya hooked a long leg over his shoulder, and kissed Ichigo's calf.

"Promise me you'll tell me when it gets too much."

"Byakuya. Stop talking and –"

His speech was cut off as Byakuya brushed against his prostate and he moaned, his hands moving to grip his length. But Byakuya grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, stretching his body out nicely. Ichigo scowled, but it was quickly brushed away as Byakuya hit that magical spot again, leaning down to lick Ichigo's chest. He slipped an arm under the teen's waist, and earned himself yet another rewarding howl for the new angle. He let go of the wrists, and felt wiry, strong arms wrap around his shoulders, felt Ichigo's face against his neck. Felt the warm mouth suck on his skin, and he held the teen tighter as he thrust harder, Ichigo's hips tilted up and working in tandem with his.

"Byakuya...harder..."

It was no trouble to oblige the teen, and Ichigo gripped his shoulderblades as he pounded harder and deeper, intoxicating moans and pants falling out of his young lover.

"Sing for me, Ichigo."

He gripped Ichigo's length and moved his hand with his hips, refusing to let himself go until Ichigo did. The teen looked blindly up at the sky, his body filling with heat and his mind long since gone. It was almost too much, to be filled this way and held so close.

"Nn...Bya-Byakuya!" He scrunched his eyes shut and his body locked up as orgasm hit him, washing through him and lighting up his skin. Warmth splashed between them, and Byakuya sunk his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder as his climax exploded, his hips grinding against Ichigo's as he emptied into the teen's body. He panted, and then gently pulled out before lying down next to Ichigo, drawing the teen towards him and letting Ichigo use his chest as a pillow. They lay there like that, and simply enjoyed idle touches and the sweat drying on their skin.

"Was...was I okay?" asked Ichigo, after a few minutes of silence. He turned so that he could rest his head on Byakuya's stomach and see his lover's face. Byakuya smiled and trailed a finger down the side of Ichigo's face.

"You were just right. Are you in any pain?"

Ichigo sat up, a hand going to the junction of his neck and shoulder. "A little down there, but much more from the chunk you took out of my shoulder. I didn't think you were a biter, Byakuya."

"I haven't eaten in a while, and you were a tasty meal in yourself," he grinned, reaching up to touch the bruised, bloody shoulder. "Besides...I rather like staking my territory."

Ichigo lay back down, tracing out patterns on Byakuya's ribs with the tip of his finger. "I didn't know you liked me this way, Byakuya. This seems a little sudden. I mean, not that I'm not happy, but I didn't think you could like anyone after Hisana."

"I do not think its too sudden, Ichigo. We have been almost courting for the last three months, which is more than most people do before sex." He stroked his fingers through orange hair, then down the back of his neck to rest on his shoulder. "We get on well, for all our bickering. And if I really didn't like you, I would never let you use my first name the way you do. We have fought against and with each other, and now...well, it is just new, but not different, really."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo yawned, and snuggled his face against Byakuya's sternum, his arm slung over his chest. "Take me home, Byakuya...I'm tired."

"Oi. I am tired too, you know."

"Yes, but you have that cool teleportation thing you do with the cherry blossoms. Let's go have an afternoon nap before we go to Renji's tonight. I promise I will make you ginger tea when we get up."

Byakuya sat up, and almost knocked Ichigo off. "Ichigo, if you start spoiling me like that, then I will _always_ expect such treatment."

Ichigo sat up and kissed his new lover, then reached to the side to grab his pants. "But such treatment is only fitting for the Prince of Soul Society, as long as he remembers to be nice to his cohort."

Byakuya sat up, and grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck, kissing his lover long and hard. As he drew away, he felt like he could have stay like this forever. Here, safe in their dangerous cocoon, with no one to see or to say anything. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, then blinked.

"Byakuya...why are you looking at me like you've never seen me before?"

Byakuya blushed and looked away. "Perhaps I haven't, Ichigo. Remember the lake I told you about earlier?"

The teen nodded. "A swim would be good round about now. Take me there?"

"Of course." He stood, and pulled Ichigo to his feet, holding him to his chest as Senbonzakura took them away for a cold swim and a little more time away from the eyes of Soul Society.


	10. Chapter 10

Spring Ten

_AN: __Good work to those who guessed right about Rukia! I'm opening up the floor to names for the baby, (maybe even twins, gasp!) although it will be a while until then. Thank you for all the lovely reviews...I am glad so many people have faved the story; I didn't know it would be this popular. Thank you for making it worthwhile to come out of retirement from fanfiction. Big shout out to all the South African visitors...represent! And to the hundreds of people who visit as well. Remember...more reviews equals faster updates! _

***

"Damn, Ichigo! Who attacked you like that?"

Ichigo grinned widely. "Well, Byakuya –"

"I tried to hit him in the collarbone with the base of my hilt, but I missed and hit his shoulder."

His face hot with embarrassment, Ichigo turned to face Byakuya. Why would he lie about the hickey? Renji led them both into the lounge, where Rukia was choosing which Playstation 3 game they were going to play.

"It must have been a titanic spar! Your reiatsu did not drop off for four hours, and judging by the spiralling of your energies, the last half hour must have been phenomenal."

"It was," said Byakuya. "Ichigo is a fine partner. A little too stubborn, perhaps, but a fast learner."

Ichigo grabbed the back of Byakuya's denim jacket and pulled him back a bit. "Renji, we'll be right back. I just want a quick word with him."

Renji blinked, then nodded. "It's all good! I need to finish up the milkshakes anyway."

They went back into the entrance hall, and Ichigo pushed the door closed.

"Why can't they know?"

Byakuya leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "It is no one's business what we do, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's fists clenched. "If you use my last name one more time, Byakuya, I am going to leave. And Rukia and Renji have shared their relationship with us; I don't want to lie to them."

"Has it not occurred to you, _Ichigo_, that what we're doing is forbidden by my clan?"

Ichigo swallowed hard. "What?"

"I am not allowed to marry or date outside nobility, and especially not men. If we are to be together, it has to be between the two of us only. Do you understand?"

Ichigo's heart clenched in his chest, and his hand absently rubbed the spot. He knew he was not overly affectionate, but to not be allowed to even hold Byakuya's hand publically, or even hug him... Byakuya stepped forward and took Ichigo's hands, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"I am sorry, Ichigo. I should have told you before."

The teen leaned against him, and buried his face in the ever-present scarf. "It wouldn't have stopped me."

Byakuya smiled, and tipped Ichigo's chin up so that he could see him. "Me neither." He kissed him softly, then stepped back. "Come, Ichigo. Our friends await us."

Ichigo nodded, and followed Byakuya into the lounge, barely catching the controller Rukia lobbed at him.

"You're my first victim, Ichigo! Tekken 6 to begin, and then maybe we'll play Soul Calibre!"

"Aww, Rukia! I wanted to play a racing game," whined Renji, bringing in a tray of milkshakes and placing them on the table. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm the momma, and I get to pick."

"You're not a mom yet, Rukia. Are you really going to milk your pregnancy for all its worth from this early?"

Rukia grabbed a cushion and whacked Ichigo in the face. "Silence!"

Byakuya smirked, taking up his customary armchair. "I condone this. I think she has full rights, considering she is carrying the next Kuchiki heir."

"Don't you start," muttered Renji, grabbing his chocolate milkshake. Rukia smiled and fell sideways, landing with her head in his lap. She turned onto her back and reached up to touch his face.

"Renji, you know I'm just kidding. It would get boring, ordering you around."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing each fingertip before he let her go. "I know."

Ichigo watched this, and suddenly realised how lonely this relationship with Byakuya could be. Byakuya saw the teen's sadness flit across his face, and wondered how he could possibly reverse it. Perhaps it was unfair to keep Ichigo to himself, but a large part of him was already rather fond of the idea that Ichigo was now his. His thoughts drifted back to this afternoon as he watched Rukia and Ichigo choose characters (Nina and King respectively) and fight out three rounds. His gaze drifted towards Ichigo, and he admired the young face, and his smile turned somewhat smug when he remembered how Ichigo had looked below him, naked and beautiful and begging him, wanting only what Byakuya could offer.

How could he possibly let Ichigo leave him?

"Nii-sama! It's your turn!"

He caught the flung controller with one hand. "Who am I playing against?"

"Me," chirped Ichigo. "Maybe the hormones are affecting Rukia's brain, because –"

Another pillow silenced him, this time thrown by Renji. "Oi! That's my fiancée you're calling addled!"

***

It was two in the morning by the time Ichigo and Byakuya left. Ichigo had turned down an offer to stay at Renji's, wanting one last night with Byakuya before he made a serious decision about their relationship. Hiding his energy without being asked, he followed Byakuya home. They arrived at his quarters soon, and Ichigo made his way towards the guestroom. He was tired, and feeling a little sorry for himself after watching Renji and Rukia enjoy each other's company in a way he could never enjoy Byakuya's. He waved over his shoulder as he left the main entrance room.

"Good night, Byakuya."

A hand grabbed his wrist and he was pushed up against the wall, Byakuya leaning over him. "Never dismiss me like that, Ichigo. I do not deserve it."

Ichigo looked up at him, and then down at the ground. "I...I wish we could be together properly."

Byakuya took his hand, and led him to the master bedroom. "I know, Ichigo. I wish for the same."

He led Ichigo to the bed, then took out his kenseikan, removed his scarf and sat next to him. He took Ichigo's hand and clasped it between both of his. "I am all yours when we're alone, Ichigo. And when we are in the human world, then we will hide from no one."

Ichigo leaned against him, looking at how right it looked for their hands to be knotted so. "But won't people think we're together if I stay here relatively often?"

"People will always draw their own conclusions, you know that. Look at those ridiculous celebrity magazines back in the real world. That is an entire industry based on rumours and wishes. We can't stop people from thinking what they will. We can only make sure that they don't know the truth."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, Byakuya. Let's try, and see how it goes."

Byakuya smiled, and gently pushed his young lover back against the bed, straddling his waist. "Now, Ichigo...shall we expand on this afternoon's lesson?"

The teen grinned and grabbed the captain's shirt, pulling him down for an indecent, deep kiss. Byakuya cupped his hand round the back of Ichigo's neck, the other going under his shirt to press against the hot, flat belly. As they fell onto their sides, Byakuya truly hoped that Ichigo would not leave him, because he was not sure he could go back to being alone.

***

_Byakuya..._

Ichigo curled around Byakuya, his arm going over Byakuya's side to hold him closer. He buried his face in the black hair that smelt like a garden after the rain, and really wished it was not Sunday. He hid his face from the sun that crept in through the gaps in the curtains and marked the hours until he had to leave.

"You fidget," murmured Byakuya, intertwining his fingers with Ichigo's. "Reminds me of a dog circling a patch of ground before it lies down."

"Mm, but I have found that the most comfortable place to sleep is right here, spooned against your back."

Byakuya smiled and tried to sit up, but Ichigo held him firmly in place, grinning against Byakuya's shoulder blade. "Oh no, Byakuya. I am but a young teenager, with morning horniness that needs taking care of."

The captain rolled his eyes as he turned in Ichigo's arms, glaring at the teen. "Twice yesterday, and now this morning. When will it be enough?"

Ichigo propped himself up and trailed his fingers down Byakuya's chest. "I dunno. It may take years before I am tired of you. Care to test that theory?"

Byakuya smirked, and suddenly Ichigo found himself on his back, Byakuya already between his legs and sporting an erection. "With your interesting flexibility, Ichigo, I am sure I can think of ways to keep you interested."

***

After a delicious breakfast together, Ichigo was summarily booted out of the house because Byakuya had paperwork to do and appointments to keep. Ichigo scowled at the koi fish in Byakuya's pond, his arms folded while he absently listened to the angry music blaring through his headphones. He sat down heavily on the perfectly manicured grass, pissed that Byakuya had told him to wait outside here, where no one could see him, the dirty little secret.

He didn't like the fact that Byakuya was more concerned with his place as Kuchiki family head than their relationship. Another, darker demon popped up and told him that maybe Byakuya was ashamed of dating an outsider, and used his nobility as an excuse. After all, Ichigo was young, inexperienced and not Hisana...perhaps Byakuya just liked being top dog enough to make sure he topped Ichigo in every way possible.

But then another part of Ichigo's never-still mind spoke up, and said that it had only been two days, and it was far too early to be expecting more than sex and cute moments. He was only seventeen, far too young to be expecting such serious commitment from a man who could not give it.

He fell backwards and stacked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes against the blue of the sky. He drifted into a nap, tired from his mere five hours of sleep, and mentally exhausted from the endless confusion that was Byakuya.

He did not see or sense the entity above him, did not hear the sword being drawn from its sheath. Clenched in two armoured fists the sword was driven into Ichigo, just missing his heart and going through his lungs and spine. He gasped and his eyes opened, revealing Senbonzakura. The samurai leaned over him, tipped his chin up and blood ran down Ichigo's face, pooling in his ears.

"This is the only thing that will salvage Byakuya-dono's sanity, one way or another."

The warrior walked away, then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossom blades. Ichigo could not move, could not lift his hands to pull the sword out. He could only watch it dissolve into cherry blossoms before they chased after Senbonzakura. Blood pooled below his torso and ran from his mouth, cold spread through him and darkness began to cloud his eyes. Looking up at the blackening blue of the sky, Ichigo could only think of one thing.

_I should have known._

His eyes closed, his heart stopped, and his thoughts were no more.

***

_Damned boy_.

Byakuya was pretending to do paperwork, but his heart wasn't in it. It hadn't been for months. Ichigo had slowly become the centre of his thoughts, and now he was the whole of them. He would never admit it outside the tiniest corner of his heart, but each time he had had sex with Ichigo felt good, and he had enjoyed each moment. But besides that, Ichigo was strong, and he tempered it with kindness and honesty, and he couldn't help being drawn to it.

Byakuya wanted to bang his head against the wall. Ichigo would be a fine partner: powerful, intelligent, loyal. But he was still living, very young (in comparison) and was not Hisana. He had broken his family's rules twice: marrying Hisana against their will, and saving Rukia. He did not know if he could do it again by being with Ichigo and initiating him into family as his partner. He frowned down at his desk. He had only known the human a short while, but in the last few months, Ichigo had burrowed under his skin. He enjoyed the young shinigami's company, his easy laugh and determined fighting style. He had initially used Ichigo, admittedly, to get over Renji, but now that he had this new...friend in his life, he had quickly become accustomed to having Ichigo around.

But that was friendship, and this was intimacy. Since they had had sex, Byakuya had found himself stumped. It would not do for a captain of his standing to be sleeping with a ryoka, nor would be acceptable to his family for him to have a young _male_ partner. He was supposed to be creating a lineage, not ending it.

He dropped his head into his hands, his hair falling forward. He hadn't had these thoughts since Hisana, and he could not think of a clear solution. He sighed and reached out for Ichigo's energy, thinking that it would be nice to share some tea with him, maybe engage him in a game of Japanese chess. Or they could –

His heart stopped as he felt Ichigo's energy flicker, then drop like an egg from a nest. He turned his desk over as he jumped up and ran towards where he last sensed the energy that he should have been watching. He burst into the gardens, looked around frantically, reaching for his sword. But as he was about to send the blossoms looking for Ichigo, he spotted him lying by the expansive koi pond. He was there with the work of a thought and knelt beside the teen. He was so pale, and utterly still. There was a large wound, but Byakuya had no time to guess what it was. He summoned up all his knowledge on healing and laid his hands on Ichigo's chest, willing everything he had into the teen, into that terrible wound. He raised his reiatsu, not knowing how else to call for help. He had never had to before, not like this. The ground shook as his energy rocketed, and suddenly the sixth division appeared in flashes of black around him. Mihane Shirogane, the ninth seat, stepped forward.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

He didn't look up from the wound, blood pouring through his fingers. "Get Unohana here! Now!"

Several disappeared and others went to get medical equipment. Byakuya hated the wound and tried to heal it, but it would not budge. He had not healed anyone since the practical course at the academy, and it suddenly occurred to him that he had not used the skill since. He had not honed this power, had only developed his power to kill. He bit his lower lip as his energy did nothing, could not heal the gaping wound that mocked him. Suddenly hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, and Unohana stepped forward, kneeling placing a hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Go, Kuchiki," she said quietly, and green energy erupted from her hand, surrounding Ichigo. Byakuya's heart started working again as Ichigo gulped for air, his neck arching as Unohana slammed life back into his body. Byakuya stepped forward but Isane blocked him with her arm across his chest. She frowned at him, a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Don't disturb her, Kuchiki-taichou. Especially since that wound has your energy all over it."

"What?! Are you insane, woman? I would **never** –"

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Nii-sama!"

Rukia and Renji appeared at his side, their energy flaring.

"Move away from him, Isane. It wasn't him who did this," said Renji. "Move!"

"How can you say that? That wound is saturated with Byakuya's energy!" snapped Isane, tightening the grip on her hilt.

"We sensed Ichigo's energy disappear, and Nii-sama's moving away from his, but it couldn't have been, because Nii-sama appeared here again moments later. It must have been Senbonzakura."

Byakuya put his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed after a moment. "There's no reiatsu in it. I had not even realised he had left."

"Why would your sword manifest itself and try to kill Ichigo?" asked Isane, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "We all know how much you hate outsiders, but this is an offence punishable by Sereitei law! We cannot allow Captains to have rogue zanpakutou!"

Byakuya stepped into her space. "I would never attack someone like that, without meeting them face to face. And I have no reason to attack him. Now, step aside and let me see him."

Isane hovered, and Unohana stepped in. "I'm taking him to my division, Kuchiki. You can see him when we have reattached the nerves in his spine."

With a wave of her hand, Ichigo, Isane and Unohana disappeared. Byakuya growled, his fists clenching at his side. He stared at the blood pools on his lawn, dark and condemning.

"Nii-sama..."

He turned to Rukia and Renji, the only ones who had any clue of what had been going on between him and Ichigo. They didn't know that he had had sex with Ichigo, or the extent of his feelings, but they did know that it was definitely not deliberate on his part. The two looked at him, and he was again forced to realise the extent to which he had pushed everyone away.

"I'm going to the 4th division. I need to tell him that it was not my intention to hurt him."

"I think you should find Senbonzakura first, Kuchiki-taichou. Before he comes back to finish Ichigo again. We'll go wait at the hospital for you."

Byakuya shook his head. "I need to be there. Now get out of my way."

****

The distance from his division to the fourth's was only a few shunpo steps, but it felt like forever until he was there, Renji and Rukia following closely behind him. He blazed into the entrance hall and sent lower level shinigami scattering before him, his energy rising with his fear, his horror at what had happened to Ichigo.

"Nii-sama! You have to calm down!"

Rukia, breaching their long unspoken agreement, grabbed his arm, curling her fingers into his jacket. He stopped, raised his arm and was about to shake her off when Hisana flashed through his memories, and she shouted at him across the years to stop being ridiculous. He knew how dangerous his energy was, how far-reaching his temper could be: Hisana would have been furious with him if he destroyed the hospital that would save Ichigo. He looked down at Rukia, then sighed, lowering his arm. She held on a moment longer, then let go.

"I know where the emergency treatment area is: we can go wait there for him."

Byakuya nodded and followed her, swallowing his energy down. Renji walked alongside him, a silent and loyal support. He knew that, if it had come down to it, these two would have fought for him against Isane, and maybe against Unohana. Once things made sense again, he would try to repay their loyalties. Rukia led him down a corridor and stopped in front of a pair of white, ornately carved double-doors. He could faintly sense Ichigo's energy, and several high energies flitting around him as they made their best efforts to bring him back from the brink. He nodded absently and went over to the bank of chairs lined up against the wall opposite. He sat down and folded his arms, fixing his eyes on the door. Rukia and Renji sat next to each other, Renji closest to him. The couple twined hands and Renji quietly made his energy available to Byakuya. Renji was normally so loud, and so direct, but this was not the time. Byakuya, the beautiful genius, felt at a loss for only the third time in his life. Everything else had been so easy for him...it was only the people that he cared for that made him feel so useless. Hisana, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo...

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, trying to reach out to Ichigo. But the teen was unresponsive, lost to whatever drugs and chants that were keeping him from death.

Byakuya waited.


	11. Chapter 11

Spring Eleven

_AN: I have the best reviewers :3 To Coco817 – I reckon Byakuya had a little crush on Renji, and was sad when he left for 5__th__ Division. It is hinted at in the 2__nd__ chapter. In any case, now I present yet another hurdle in their relationship...I'm going to make them __**work**__ for their happily ever after! But I hope you will enjoy the journey still to come as much as I enjoy writing it. Still waiting to hear for names for Rukia's kid...any suggestions? _

_***_

_It's like Hisana all over again._

Byakuya remembered the hours waiting to hear about the success of this surgery or that treatment, remembered his tiny wife with the stitches on her chest, the bandages he had gladly helped change, because maybe this time she would feel better. Unohana had tried, and he resented that she had watched him cry over his wife's often unconscious or pain-wracked form. He resented the fact that Unohana had spent so many hours on her and barely managed to make Hisana comfortable in the end. A little dignity, but Byakuya saw no real dignity in death. Hisana had not been able to go the bathroom on her own, or even feed herself. No, he wanted to die in battle, with glory and brevity. He looked up from the floor at the double doors of the surgery, then bit his lower lip.

This was different, though. He had put Ichigo in there. Indirectly or not, it was his fault. He had ripped open his lover's chest, and no one could promise him that Ichigo would come out intact. He had almost attacked a passing nurse for making a snide comment about Byakuya's constant questions. If Renji hadn't grabbed his wrist, he might have got himself into serious trouble.

Finally, eight endless hours later, Ichigo was wheeled out of surgery. Byakuya stood and followed, Renji and Rukia following shortly after him. Unohana appeared in front of him, stopping him in his path.

"Kuchiki. He needs to rest: you can see him tomorrow."

Byakuya rarely pulled rank: usually his aura and power got him what he wanted. He stopped and looked at Unohana with his gray, empty eyes. "Get out of the way: he is a potential Kuchiki noble, and thus my concern."

Unohana's eyes widened minutely, but she did not move. "Has it not occurred to you that your presence may upset him? After everything Kurosaki has done for us, I owe him a full recovery: I cannot do that if you hover over him and intimidate my staff."

It was beyond tolerance that anyone would stand up to him; that Unohana felt she knew better was only another angering thought to further mess up an already fucked-up day. Byakuya was about to utter an incantation for kido when Renji's hand rested on his forearm. His previous vice-captain had likely seen all the little signs that suggested his proximity to confrontation. Renji stepped forward, putting Byakuya behind his shoulder.

"Unohara-taichou...please. Kuchiki-taichou does not mean any harm to Ichigo: he never did in the first place. Rukia and I will be there with him, and I'm sure Ichigo would like to know what happened as soon as possible. Please let us go in and see him...I know he won't be out for long, and maybe a few friendly faces will be what he needs when he wakes up."

Unohana looked at Renji, then nodded. "Alright, Abarai-taichou. But I expect you to keep Kuchiki under control." She looked at Byakuya with that frosty prison-warden stare that could silence an earthquake. "I will be tracking your every movement. The incident has been reported to Central 46 and they are deliberating on what to do with you. One foot out of line, and you will have several captains on your tail."

Byakuya nodded once, then pushed past to follow Ichigo's gurney as it was rolled into a big, airy room. The sun was setting through a large window, and the orange light lent Ichigo's face the colour it had lost. The teen was transferred to the wide, low hospital bed, still unconscious. Unohana gestured for her staff to leave with her, and Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed, glad that she had finally left. Renji and Rukia squashed onto the small couch nearby, and watched Byakuya. The powerful captain lifted a hand, as though to touch Ichigo's face. His hand hovered, the fingers closed and he lowered it to his side. He stood up and went to the other side of the room, picked up a chair and moved it to the side of Ichigo's bed. He sat down, and propped his chin on his steepled hands. Rukia looked at Renji, then stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee and snacks...do you want anything, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya shook his head. Renji stood up as well.

"I'll go with you."

She nodded and they left, closing the door behind them. Byakuya didn't move for a few minutes, staring intently at Ichigo. He had seen him in bandages before, had indirectly caused him pain before, but this was different. He hadn't cared before. But he felt sick now, hated that his zanpakutou had been so upset by his dilemma that it had sought to end it by killing the source.

Byakuya slipped off his shoes and lay down beside Ichigo, pillowing his head on his arm. He tried to be as close to the teen as possible without hurting him, without causing any more damage. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ichigo's temple.

_Ichigo...I hope you'll forgive me so that I can truly make it up to you._

****

Ichigo had never been out for so long. When he woke up, he somehow knew he had been out for days. His body sunk into the mattress, so tired in spite of all the rest given it. His energy felt like it had fallen out of him, and his mouth tasted like something had died in it. He slowly opened his eyes, saw an unfamiliar roof. He lifted his hand, glad to see that it was intact. He turned it slightly, then let it fall to his side. God, everything felt so far away, like his brain was wrapped in cotton wool. He turned his head, only to rub his face against black silk. He frowned, then realisation hit him the moment he put scent to memory. He pushed the body against his side away, suddenly alert and ready to run. Byakuya tumbled to the ground, startled out of his nap. He landed on his hands and knees, but was up in a moment, leaning over Ichigo with relief washing through his features.

"Ichigo, you're finally –"

"**Get **_**away**_** from me!" **roared Ichigo, pushing up against the wall, his hands in front of him to fend off Byakuya. The captain tried to step closer, but Ichigo's energy rose up and whirled around him, pushing Byakuya back. Ichigo bunched into the corner, kicking the pillows and blankets away.

"Have you come to finish what your zanpakutou didn't?!"

Byakuya stepped forward, his hand out. "No! Ichigo, listen to me! I would never –"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. First you like me, then you hate me, you fuck me, then ignore me, and then you try to KILL me! I was insane to ever think you could feel anything for anyone else, you selfish fuck!"

Byakuya swallowed, his hand falling to the side. Under all that anger, all that rage, Byakuya could feel Ichigo's fear, pale and sick under the blooming fury that he wrapped around himself. He had done that to him, and Ichigo deserved better. He stepped backwards.

"Ichigo, I am sorry. I'll...I'll go."

With that, Byakuya disappeared, leaving Ichigo alone. The teen pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Pain rippled through his torso, both physical and not, and he bit his lower lip.

_Dammit._

***

"It's not what you think, Ichigo."

"I don't care. I was wasting my time even _entertaining_ the notion that he might have changed. Asshole."

Renji watched Ichigo walk around the fourth division's beautifully maintained zen garden, dragging a rake behind him. It was popular amongst patients as a way to clear their disturbed thoughts and get fresh air. Ichigo was drawing out circles in the soft, white sand. Many, many circles, thought Renji.

"Ichigo, he didn't leave your side for five _days_. You were out that long. I had to bring him food, and changes of clothes. Byakuya hasn't been that way since Hisana. You do matter to him."

"Yeah, enough to warrant a stabbing," muttered the teen, a hand going to the star-shaped scar just below his heart. "It's probably his obscure honour system that made him feel obliged to stay there until I woke up. And why do you care, anyway?"

Renji frowned and folded his arms. "Because I was there when he tried to save your life, Ichigo. He tried so hard, but he didn't know how. I watched him hand you over to Unohana, as hard as it was for him to admit someone could do better than he could. Your life was the most important thing to him, far more than his pride. Now, he's being put on probation because of his rogue zanpakutou. He may lose his rank permanently; he may lose his noble status as well."

Renji stood up, his captain's jacket unfurling to the ground. The captain shook his head once.

"And you know what, Ichigo? He would gladly lose those things for you, if it meant you would forgive him. He has not eaten since you turned him away, and he has not slept. Three days, Ichigo. He can't go much longer like this. He hates himself for putting fear in your heart where no one else has managed. He hates that he could not have approached you about how he truly felt before his zanpakutou did. Even if you don't want a relationship with him, you have to grant him some peace. He cannot come to you: you expressly forbade him to do so. Please, Ichigo. It's not like you to be this bitter."

Ichigo paused, looking down at the sand. "It's so hard, Renji. Byakuya...things could have been so much more. But his pride stands in the way of everything, and I can't be secondary to it any more. I love his mind, his strength. But...he will not let me see anything more. I'm not looking for marriage, but I am looking for more than just sex and insults, Renji. He told me we can't be together openly, because he's a noble and I'm ryoka scum basically. I tried so hard to earn his respect, but to him I'll always be an interloper. Maybe an interesting one, maybe an attractive one, but never, ever good enough for him. I'll go say goodbye to him, tell him that I don't hate him, but after that, I think I'll only be visiting to see you and Rukia."

Renji sighed, watched his friend drop the rake and walk across the garden, his white kimono dragging behind him and smoothing the sand. Ichigo managed a weak smile as he stepped up onto the porch, putting a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I'll say goodbyes later; I just need to sleep right now."

Renji nodded, and pulled Ichigo's arm over his shoulder to support him. "You lost a lot of energy and blood: it'll take a while for your spiritual body to heal. It'll take even longer if you don't resolve your mental confusion as well."

"I know," Ichigo said quietly, letting Renji help him into his room. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything," said Renji, helping him sit on the bed. Ichigo fell sideways, landing on his pillows. Renji pulled the blanket up and over him, and the teen smiled.

"Please tell Byakuya I'd like to see him in about eight hours."

Renji smiled, leaning over Ichigo to tug the curtains closed and block out the late afternoon sunlight. "Of course, Ichigo."

***

Byakuya wasn't sure if he wanted Ichigo to wake up or not. He sat beside the teen's bed, unsure of what he was going to hear from his recent lover. He wore plain shinigami robes, his scarf and captain's jacket gone. He had taken out the kenseikan, and all that was left of his usual outfit were his gloves. Ichigo had commented on them once, had said they looked 'cool'. He gathered that this was positive, and thought he'd keep them on.

His attention was snapped to one place as Ichigo shifted, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes. He saw Byakuya, and managed a sleepy nod before pushing himself into a sitting position. The captain watched him stack his pillows so that he could sit against them. He looked so pale, and Byakuya felt his heart fall into his stomach as he realised that Ichigo was as thin, as pale, as his beautiful Hisana. He clenched his knees tightly, trying to keep a grip on the emotions that had only troubled and confused him his whole life. His knuckles were white with the effort it took him to remain silent, to not anger Ichigo with his pitiful apologies.

"Byakuya...Byakuya, look at me."

Byakuya swallowed and lifted his eyes from the floor to meet Ichigo's, hoping that his weakness was not apparent to this shinigami he had not meant to hurt this way. Ichigo softened, his shoulders relaxing. He looked at his hands, resting limply in his lap.

"Why? Why did you...did Senbonzakura attack me?"

Byakuya did not look away. "Because I was too much of a coward to accept my feelings for you. I was too concerned with what my family would think, what the Gotei Thirteen would think. Stupidly, I did not think about what you wanted, or what I wanted. Senbonzakura responded to my confusion, my pain, and sought to end it. He has since been confiscated from me, and I am glad."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked up, meeting Byakuya's eyes. "You...Renji was right. You're unranked now."

Byakuya nodded. "Lower than you now. You at least have shinigami duties: I am on 'sabbatical', they say. I have been told to go away for a while, perhaps to the real world. I...I would have liked to go back with you, and stay with you and live your life, but I know that that is a ridiculous hope."

He stood, and bowed. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I formally apologise, as best I can, for what I have done to you." He straightened up, and his gray eyes suddenly looked like ashes. "I only wish that I could do more to repair the damage between us."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door, his normally proud shoulders slumped in defeat. Ichigo's throat would not work, and he raised a hand towards Byakuya's back. He could not do this to the man he had respected and admired for so long.

_I never wanted to break you, Byakuya...just soften you._

Finally, the words came.

"Byakuya, wait. Please."

The ex-captain stopped, but did not dare a glance over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Ichigo fell back against the pillows, too tired to sit up any longer. "Stay here, with me? We should talk."

Byakuya turned and smiled, his heart rising. "Of course, Ichigo."

***

"Byakuya? Ichigo? I brought you guys some lunch!"

Renji pushed open Ichigo's door, then froze in place, his whole body blushing. Byakuya turned his head, looked over his shoulder at Renji and then quickly tugged the blankets up over his exposed rear. He grinned and quickly kissed Ichigo before he moved to lie beside him.

"Your timing is both horrendous and excellent. I must admit that I'm starving."

"And he'll otherwise take more chunks out of me to feed himself," laughed Ichigo. "Come in, Renji."

But Renji didn't move, just held the brown paper bag in front of his chest and gaped. Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you that struck by a flash of my rear?"

"It is a _very_ nice rear," mused Ichigo. "It's just right for two handfuls."

"Why, thank you."

Ichigo beamed. "Pleasure, Bya-chan!"

"...Do _not_ call me that."

Renji cleared his throat. "Should I just leave the food here so that the two of you can eat it alone? Or off each other?"

"I think he's gone the same colour as his hair," grinned Ichigo evilly. Byakuya nodded.

"Perhaps we can get him to burst into flame if we tell him to take his pants off and join us."

Renji made an interesting squeaking noise, dropped the packet to the ground and then fled, almost forgetting to pull the door closed. Ichigo laughed and kissed Byakuya on the temple.

"You're mean."

"I know. But it was worth it. I was rather enjoying working my way back into your good graces."

Byakuya got up and went to get the packet, gloriously nude. Ichigo lay on his side and enjoyed the view, because Byakuya really did have a fine ass. Byakuya locked the door, picked up the food parcel and walked back, unrolling the top. The older shinigami got Ichigo to shift over, then climbed back into the bed, pulling the blanket over his lap before opening the packet. Inside were several Styrofoam containers, and a note. He opened the note, then smiled and showed Ichigo.

"All the best for our future brother-in-law's recovery and Nii-sama's definite happiness. All our love, Rukia and Renji." Ichigo smiled. "That's sweet, but I forgot what a big mouth Renji can have."

Byakuya began opening the containers. "It doesn't matter anymore, Ichigo. Without my status as clan head, I can do what I want now, and that means that we no longer have to hide."

The teen leaned closer. "There's a line by this amazing American poet Adrienne Rich: 'I dreamt you were a poem I wanted to show someone'. I think it's pretty."

"It is," agreed Byakuya. "Ah, they know us too well. Green Thai curry for me, and a cashew chop-suey for you. Delicious."

"Excellent!" cheered Ichigo, who had barely eaten in three days. Byakuya passed him a pair of chopsticks, and they sat next to each other in bed, sharing a meal and company as though they had been doing it for years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Spring Twelve **

_AN: A long chapter! And a lemon to end it! Yay! _

_***_

Being off captain duty had done Byakuya a world of good. Without his title to hold up, his division to impress, he could finally relax in a way he couldn't before. Urahara had offered Byakuya a room at his place, and he had humbly accepted the offer. After spending a week helping Ichigo heal, he and the teen finally left Soul Society. Only Rukia and Renji were there to see them off: many of the captains were highly disapproving of both his rogue zanpakutou and his relationship. Kyoraku was bugged by nothing, and had extended congratulations to Byakuya, telling him that Ichigo would be good for him.

He thought about that as he ran with Ichigo through the tunnels that would lead back to Karakura. He had no doubt that Ichigo would be a good thing for him, but he was not sure that he would be a good thing for Ichigo. Well, time would prove him right or wrong.

"Hey, Byakuya! I'll race you home!" grinned the teen.

"Idiot! You're not fully healed yet!"

Ichigo smiled, running backwards so that he could see Byakuya. "You spoil me when I'm in bed, Bya-dono. It's the only time I really get looked after."

The noble was about to brush it off, then caught himself. "Fine, we will race. And if it puts you back in bed, I may have to withhold certain privileges. I would rather you were healthy and up for other activities than reading in bed."

"Hai!" chirped Ichigo, who spun round and pushed off, his energy flaring behind him as he streaked ahead. Byakuya smirked.

"Black Ops, first step..."

***

"Yare, yare, Byakuya-san. He's not as highly trained as you are: you need to go easier on the boy."

Byakuya looked down at the teen strung across his arms, sulking with his arms folded. Ichigo pouted, looking away and at the ground. Byakuya smirked, stepping out of the senkai gate and into the wide training area below Urahara's dodgy shop.

"He challenged me to a race despite being in recovery and two hundred years too young. He doesn't even have the energy to walk, and therefore I get to carry him."

"I'm not a child," muttered Ichigo. Byakuya smirked down at him.

"You should know better, then." He pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead. "But your hot-headedness is what makes you so strong as well."

Ichigo looked mollified, and leaned against Byakuya. "Bastard."

Urahara tipped his hat slightly back. "I'll show you to your room, Byakuya-san. Maybe you'd like to take Ichigo home later, and meet his father?"

"Kurosaki Isshin? I doubt he would want to meet me. I'm sure he would want more for his son than a partner who's dead, much older and male."

Ichigo wriggled so that Byakuya would put him down. The older man obliged, and the teen stood, an arm around Byakuya's waist.

"I don't care what my father has to say. He's been a pretty absent parent, worrying about my sisters in case they die like my mom did, and ignoring me. And as far as partners go, I don't think I've done too badly to snag a powerful, intelligent and noble captain. If my father can't appreciate that, it isn't our problem."

Urahara led them towards the staircase, his fan swishing. "I think your father is more open-minded than you give him credit for. Well, I leave it to you, Kurosaki-kun. Byakuya-san, follow me please."

Urahara led them through his house to a room at the back, which was roomy and filled with light. A double futon was on a dais, and the room was simply decorated, with a motif of cherry blossoms on the walls and a vase holding a few reeds and one or two red lilies.

"I'm guessing Ururu had a hand in this room," said Ichigo, looking around appreciate. "I doubt Yourichi-san would be inclined to decorate."

"Well, if she isn't kicking my ass, she's either eating, drinking or sleeping. A woman of simple needs," said Urahara wisely. Byakuya placed his small suitcase in the cupboard.

"I wonder if I could get her to spar with me. I would like to show her how the gap between us has widened, except that I have kept up my training and she hasn't."

"Stop being an ass," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes. "I think Yourichi could still annoy you and steal your hair tie."

Byakuya covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. "Oh god, she told you that story?"

Ichigo winked and sat down on the futon. "Sounds like you were an adorable kid, if a bit of a brat. She showed me a photo as well. Seems you've always had long hair, but at least you don't look like a g-"

"Finish that sentence, and you sleep alone for a week," said Byakuya smoothly, sitting next to Ichigo. Urahara went to the door and put his hand on the handle.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for a while. I may call you for dinner later."

"Please do not worry about dinner, Urahara-san. I was thinking of taking everyone out to dinner, as my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here, and for training Ichigo so well," said Byakuya. "If you could notify your, ah, family, and choose a place and time, that would be fine."

Urahara grinned and snapped his fan open. "Byakuya-san! Your generosity is appreciated! I will do so. Perhaps we can go to Luigi's at eight? They do the best Italian food."

"An exotic choice, but a welcome one."

Urahara nodded and bowed, then slid the door closed behind him. Ichigo fell backwards and landed against the pillows, then tugged Byakuya down to join him.

"That was really sweet, Byakuya. Urahara and them never go out to eat, I think partially because it just costs too much to feed someone of Tessai's size."

Byakuya propped himself on his elbow so that he could see Ichigo better. He rested his hand on the teen's stomach and leaned down to nuzzle his neck. "It is good manners to offer these things in return for hospitality," he murmured, then flicked his tongue out to taste Ichigo's skin.

"Mm, Byakuya, again? But we did it this morning already."

"And I thought that you would have the uncontrollable libido, being a teenager."

Ichigo turned his head so that he could bury his face in Byakuya's hair. "I know, and I'm not complaining...I'm just surprised at your insatiable appetite."

"I had forgotten how wonderful it is to be with someone that matters. Hisana died fifty years ago, and until you kissed me, I didn't know I had missed it so much." Byakuya slid his tongue down Ichigo's neck and then into the dip between his collarbones. "And you are a strong, responsive and enthusiastic lover, so why not enjoy this?"

"You speak as though we could break up at any moment," said Ichigo, arching up into Byakuya's touch. The older shinigami raised himself onto his hands so that he could look at Ichigo.

"I thought Hisana and I would be together for centuries, Ichigo. But she died and I was destroyed. I refuse to assume anything anymore. So when I have an opportunity to make love to you, I will take it. When I have a chance to lie with you and watch the moon rise, I will. Haven't we both seen enough violence and death to know that anything could change?"

Ichigo swallowed hard, and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him hard, not knowing how else to show Byakuya that he agreed, and wished he had the words to tell him. Byakuya tilted his head to kiss deeper, feeling Ichigo's scarred fingers run through his hair to cup the back of his neck.

He had meant every word, and as he kissed Ichigo he swore to himself that he would do everything he could to protect their relationship...and his lover.

***

While they waited for their order of many pizzas and pastas to arrive, Urahara's strange family, Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged news and updates. Ichigo was amused by Byakuya's apparent inability to talk to Yourichi without her one-upping him somehow. But because Byakuya was cute when he was fuming, Ichigo just watched. Perhaps the rumours were true, that Byakuya had had a crush on his adult rival when he was a teen. He smiled as he watched Byakuya and Yourichi argue over whether kido was more useful than shunpo, but was startled when Urahara tapped him on the shoulder and leaned closer.

"You do realise that you have a ridiculously sappy look on your face, ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh. Sorry," said the teen, straightening up and reaching for a breadstick. Urahara laughed and picked up his wine.

"I was not offended, Kurosaki-kun. Just glad to see that you've let up on the frowning. I was worried that I would never get to see you smile."

"Haven't really had this much reason to before," Ichigo said simply, then took a bite of his breadstick. "Byakuya has a surprising effect on those he dedicates his attention to."

They both watched as Yourichi smirked and Byakuya's eyebrow twitched in a sign of impending disaster. Ichigo leaned over and put his hand over Byakuya's, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Relax, Byakuya. You're far sexier than she is, anyway."

"I should have known you didn't like women when you freaked out seeing me naked," grinned Yourichi. "But you have chosen well, Ichigo. Byakuya has a single-minded determination to be good at _everything_, and that includes sex."

Byakuya leered and Ichigo blushed, ducking his head and scratching the back of his neck. "Well...actually, perhaps details should not be discussed here."

Byakuya nodded, putting his hand on Ichigo's knee and squeezing. "We might make the others jealous," he said smugly.

***

"Do you have to go to school?"

Ichigo pulled on his white school shirt, and looked at Byakuya as he did the buttons. "It's pretty hard to convince myself to go while you lie there, indecently and wonderfully naked. But I've missed too many days this term and they're going to make my life miserable if I don't go back soon. I'm sure you can find ways to keep yourself busy until two this afternoon."

Byakuya stretched, then relaxed, idly scratching his stomach. "I suppose I can purchase things for my nephew."

"How do you know Rukia's carrying a boy?" asked Ichigo, looking around the room for his socks.

"I just know these things. Oh, and I must get Rukia a set of kenseikan, for she will become an upper class noble because she has continued the line. And Renji, as both her partner and a captain, will also get to wear them."

"Wow. They'll look good."

Byakuya rolled onto his stomach, tucking a pillow under his chin and watching Ichigo dress. "What time is your first lunch break?"

"Ten thirty. Why?"

"Just asking. Your shoes are under your togbag. Do you have sports today?"

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers down Byakuya's sculpted back. "Yeah, we have baseball."

"Baseball? Is it like that football game Renji loves so much?"

Ichigo laughed, and kissed the spot between his lover's shoulderblades before standing up. "Nothing at all, but I will teach you everything you need to know. Hey, there's a huge bookstore just down the road that you could wander to. How good is your sense of direction?"

"Excellent. Like everything else I can do."

"So, I don't need to organise a mapbook for you?"

"Not at all. What else does one do in Karakura town?"

Ichigo looked in the mirror in the en-suite bathroom, then tried to bring some order to it. It really did look like Byakuya had been running his hands though it. Probably wanted it to look that way on purpose, the cunning bastard.

"Well, there's a few movie theatres, and I think the ice rink is open during the day. Um, you can go bowling, or shopping, or maybe go to the art gallery. It is pretty big, but the military history museum is bigger. And if you don't feel like going out, you can always stay here and train. Yourichi wakes up around noon, so you can bug her then."

"Lazy woman," muttered Byakuya. "No wonder her training has slipped."

"She's a night owl, Byakuya. She trains until five in the morning, then sleeps. And I _know_ you like to sleep too, so don't judge her on the basis of her sleeping habits."

Byakuya growled and then buried his face in the pillow. Ichigo sighed and knelt on the edge of the futon. "Now what's wrong?"

"Stop correcting my bad habits, Ichigo. I am unused to being wrong. At least, not since Hisana died, because she never let me get away with anything."

The teen laughed and reached out to tilt Byakuya's face towards him. "I do it only because its fun to watch you sulk," he said, then kissed his lover. "I must get going or I'll be late."

Byakuya reached up and tugged Ichigo closer, indulging himself in a long, last taste before letting go.

"Where will we meet?"

"Wherever you are as soon as school finishes at two. I'll come find you."

Byakuya nodded, and Ichigo kissed him one last time on the temple before leaving the room. Byakuya watched him go, then sighed and got out of bed, feeling lonely already. How was he going to fill the day? He had no sword to train with, and perhaps that was a good thing. Crossing the room to the cupboard, he got out a pair of black jeans, a bright-blue shirt and started getting dressed, his fingers brushing over the camellia on his chest that marked the limitation on his power. He was just tying his hair back when there was an annoying ringing noise coming from the low nightstand. His hair cascaded back down over his shoulders as he went over to the small, silver object on the table. He picked it up and opened the flap the same way he had seen Rukia do so. He put it to his ear and frowned.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hey! It's Renji and Rukia," chirped a familiar voice. "We just called to see how your dirty month away with Ichigo is going."

He heard Rukia giggling in the background and rolled his eyes. "The details would warp your understanding of life and sex, Renji. Ichigo's gone to school, unfortunately, so I have to find a way to occupy myself. Are you bored? Come through and entertain me."

Renji shook his head. "I can't, Byakuya. Soul Society is still too many captains short to allow any of us to leave. And Rukia is no longer allowed to travel between the worlds, not until her pregnancy is over. Unohana was very stern about that. But you have money, and that goes a long way towards entertainment. I mean, if you watch a movie, that's two hours sorted. And you like drawing, so maybe you can visit an art store and get some materials. There's tons to do, Byakuya."

Byakuya sat on the futon, looking at the floor. "I know."

"But you would rather have Ichigo for company while you did so, ne?" said Rukia, holding the speakerphone on her lap. "That's sweet, Nii-sama."

"Though it does make you something of a dirty pervert, keeping yourself busy while your loved one is in school," said Renji.

"Do you want to die?" Byakuya asked simply. "Look, it is not _my_ fault. I can't help it that he's younger than me."

"Aww, I was hoping we would get a great confession of love in defence," teased Rukia.

"I agreed to give up my captaincy and place as family head to ensure nothing happened to him, and also so that we could be together. I think that's enough evidence," said Byakuya quietly. "And it is worth it. No more paperwork, or restrictions."

"Was...was it hard to give up those things?" asked Renji. Byakuya frowned, resting his head on his hand.

"It was. Being a captain, and being family head, both positions are so integral to who I am. I feel a little adrift now, especially when Ichigo is not around. Without those two things, I do not have purpose now. And while I am happy being with Ichigo, openly and intimately, I wish I had something to give me a place. I mean, he probably won't tell anyone here about us, which puts me in an awkward position. Ideally, I would like to have my status restored in Soul Society and still be with Ichigo, but I cannot have it both ways. I don't even know if this will be a long-term relationship, and whether it is worth giving up those titles for good, not just the month of probation."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia looked sad and leaned against Renji. "Maybe you should just see how this month goes. Perhaps you will know by then whether this is a forever thing or not. But remember...you broke the rules for Hisana, and you broke them for me. Perhaps you could break them for Ichigo too. You always figure out the right thing to do."

Byakuya smiled. "Thank you, Rukia. That is the kind of thing I needed to hear."

Renji grinned. "Well, we have to go, but have a great day, Byakuya! Go enjoy some time to yourself before Ichigo gets back and takes all your attention. Just enjoy this holiday, and talk to Ichigo about your worries. If you bottle them up, you'll get all quiet and distant, and it'll cause more problems than necessary. Be happy, Byakuya. Hell knows you deserve it."

***

Wandering into town, Byakuya looked at the shops and people, wondering where that ice cream store was with the delicious banana ice cream. As he walked, he thought about what Rukia had said, about breaking rules.

He missed Ichigo. He missed him to the point where there was a vague hunger pain echoing through him. The time was dragging until 2pm, and he could not sense Ichigo's energy. He was planning to surprise him at lunch break, but it was much harder to find his partner now that he was suppressing his energy. It wasn't personal, Ichigo had said, but he found that he attracted a lot less Hollows now. So, he would just have to wait until the afternoon.

As he sat down at a noodle bar, he thought about the positions he had given up. The Council had called him in, and asked him why his zanpakutou had gone astray. He had been honest, and asked them to not punish Ichigo. Their relationship was not a legal transgression, only a social one. Because of his spotless record, Byakuya had been given a month off his duties to reconsider his responsibilities on the condition that he surrendered his sword and allowed a power limitation.

After placing an order for a hot pepper beef bowl with udon noodles, he leaned his head on his palm and watched people go by. He looked at the couples holding hands and felt a little jealous. He looked forward to spending the evening telling Ichigo about his day, hearing about his and maybe going out to eat. He remembered his long, intricate courtship with Hisana, which she promptly ended by kissing him and saying that of course she would marry him. He had not hesitated, and had made all the necessary arrangements within days, and had not regretted a moment of it. Even watching her die had not caused regret, only sadness that he could not save her.

The questions popped up in his head, and he sifted through them. Questions about loyalty, power, love. Would he marry Ichigo? Where would they be ten years from now? The questions only confused him and tied his considerable mind into knots. By the time his food arrived, he was feeling a little annoyed, and despondent at the lack of answers he had turned up. He ate slowly, enjoying the flavours and deciding that no answers were to be had for now. He had plenty of time to decide what to do. Until then...well, he had Ichigo to think about.

He paid his bill and went back into the shopping district, walking until he found a useful store, a purveyor of all things infant-related named Baby City. He shrugged and went inside, deciding that it would be up to him to ensure his nephew was handsomely provided for, since Renji had almost no financial acumen and Rukia was not earning stunning amounts as a third seat. Fifteen minutes in, he was hugely disappointed by the lack of child-sized training swords and weapons in general. But at least they had everything boring and necessary, and he made sure to get everything that was recommended on the handy pamphlet they gave out at the door for 'New Parents'. He was busy examining a tiny blue baby-gro for maximum range of movement (Byakuya had strange ideas about when babies could begin training) when a heavily-pregnant woman picked up a similar item and smiled at him.

"First time father?"

Byakuya looked at her, then placed the baby-gro on the rapidly-filling trolley. "It is for my first nephew."

"All of that?"

"Yes. He will be the first-born, after all."

"That's sweet," she said, leaning on the handle of her trolley. "It is nice to see supportive family members in here. Usually it's just mothers, you know. Bit of an absent society we live in, unfortunately."

Not sure what to respond to that, Byakuya nodded. "Indeed. Now, if you will excuse me, I still have a lot to get done before I meet my partner later..."

"Oh, of course! Silly me, rattling on," she laughed. "Well, all the best to your sister, then. And if you have future children in mind, then to your partner as well."

She hummed as she pushed her trolley past, leaving Byakuya contemplative. A tiny blush crossed the bridge of his nose as he thought about a tiny version of himself, but then he brushed it off. It wasn't like Ichigo could have _children_. But it was still a nice thought, a son of his own, and he continued purchasing an entire nursery, much to the joy of the manager of the store.

***

Byakuya didn't really feel like watching a movie, but he was sucked into a book store, then an art store, and suddenly found himself with far too much shopping to carry. Thankfully, Baby City had delivered all his purchases, saving him several trips. After getting back to Urahara's by cab, Byakuya decided to pack and sort everything in the hour he had left until Ichigo arrived. He hoped to have Urahara transport everything to Rukia that evening as a surprise, but first it all needed to be packed neatly.

As he was folding a tiny, tiny white shirt saying 'My daddy's the strongest in the world' (a tip to Renji's ego, he thought), he thought about when Hisana had asked him if he wanted children. He had been confused by the question, wondering why she had felt she needed to ask. Of course he had wanted children, to both continue his family line and for him to teach. He had been an only child and had always wanted a big family. But they had not succeeded immediately, and she fell sick too soon to keep trying. He suddenly felt his heart contract, and sadness washed through him. Her death had robbed him in so many ways, and suddenly he was afraid that Ichigo would die on him too.

_I can't survive another death._

"Byakuya? What's wrong? Your energy has gone all dark and heavy."

Ichigo knelt behind his partner and held him tight, his chin resting on his shoulder. Byakuya shook his head and reached up to touch Ichigo's face. "It's nothing. Just a memory."

"Want to talk about it?" he offered, adjusting so that he could sit and let Byakuya lean back against his chest. The older shinigami turned his head to the side and rested it against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I was just thinking about Hisana today, mostly because our young relationship reminds me of when we were just married. I was so young, it seems. And...and we used to talk about having kids, and what they would look like, and how I would train them. But she got sick so quickly, and we had to stop trying. Looking at all these things for Rukia's child, I can't help thinking about what I lost along with Hisana." He looked up at Ichigo, who was looking at him in wonder. "I am sorry to be so maudlin, but it was a rather sad thought."

"You never have to apologise to me for being honest," Ichigo said, kissing the top of Byakuya's head. "Besides...I kinda like the fact that you can tell me these things. Rukia will need a babysitter, and I am sure you'll be the very first person she will choose. And you can always adopt a child...I don't think I'm good father material, but I know you would be. So don't be sad, Byakuya. We can always make a plan."

Byakuya smiled and turned in his lover's arms, kissing the underside of his chin before leaning back. Then he blinked, and traced his finger along the plaster over Ichigo's cheekbone.

"What happened? And your left eye is bruised too."

Ichigo laughed nervously and put his hand to the back of his head. "I got into a fight today. I get into them a lot, Byakuya. People don't like my hair colour, or my personality, or something. Or if Sado gets into a fight, then I do too."

"What caused today's?"

Ichigo shrugged. "School bullies were glad to have me back. But since I seem to get stronger every time I almost die, the fight was easy, until one of them whipped out one of those cheap swords and swung it at my face. Thankfully, I have good reflexes. At one stage, there were ten of them, but then Sado stepped in, and even Ishida tripped one of them up. So it wasn't too bad."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya stood up and drew his lover up with him. "As your partner, it is my sworn duty to avenge your honour. Where do these oafs live?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he held his hands up. "It's okay, Byakuya, really! Besides, there'll be big trouble if you kill them. Look, I put a few of them in the hospital, because I kinda lost my temper. There's no need to avenge my honour."

"Fine. Still, it would have been amusing."

Ichigo took Byakuya's hand and led him over to the bed, pulling him down on top of him. Their lips met, and Ichigo's long legs opened on either side of Byakuya's hips. Hands rested on his back and he deepened the kiss as he started thumbing the buttons on Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo pulled away and tugged at Byakuya's shirt, and the noble obligingly helped him slide it off. Their chests bare, Byakuya leaned down and made his way down Ichigo's neck, nipping here and there.

"Oi...if you're going to leave hickies, leave them on my chest," murmured Ichigo, his hands sliding into Byakuya's jeans to cup his ass. "I don't want to get into another fight tomorrow."

Slightly saddened by this but understanding its necessity, Byakuya nodded and shifted further downwards, about to pay reverent worship to Ichigo's left nipple when he was flipped onto his back and Ichigo leaned down, smiling at him.

"Can I spoil you? To make up for leaving you here today?"

Byakuya smirked and nodded. "I would gladly welcome such reparation."

A grin lit up the teen's face and Byakuya made himself comfortable, tucking a hand behind his head while the other cupped the back of Ichigo's head. He closed his eyes, because watching Ichigo lavish him was not good for his resolve. As dedicated in this as everything else, Ichigo licked and then breathed over the wet skin, raising goosebumps over his lover's skin. Byakuya bit his lower lip and arched, digging his erection into Ichigo's stomach. The teen ground back, then sucked on one dusky nipple, flicking out his tongue before moving to the other. Byakuya opened one eye, and was met with a grin that better suited the Cheshire Cat.

"Ichigo. You worry me with this enthusiasm for my body."

"Aww, but Byakuya! It's such a beautiful body. Muscled in all the right places...and then there's this..." He unzipped and tugged Byakuya's pants down in one swift movement, exposing his erection to the afternoon sun that lit up the room. He grinned and settled himself comfortably, lying along Byakuya's thighs and pinning him to the mattress. He lowered his head and looked up at Byakuya.

"Now, what's that trick of yours..." He gave the shaft an interested look, then dragged the tip of his tongue up it, so lightly that it drove Byakuya insane. He tried to flex his hips but Ichigo kept his weight down. His hands moved to guide Ichigo, but were caught and pinned. The teen chuckled darkly, and then lowered his hot, hungry mouth, taking Byakuya in and swallowing hard. The black-haired shinigami moaned, then caught himself, suddenly remembering that they were in a house with four other, very awake people. He glared down at Ichigo.

"You're going to get us in trouble."

"If they want to watch, that's their kink, not ours," he grinned, then went back to working those delightful noises out of his lover. His throat contracted and flexed, and his tongue could not be separated from the soft skin and the hard muscle below it. Byakuya twitched and flexed below him, tried to fight for control but Ichigo was rather pleased with the situation. It was worth the uncomfortable feeling of having something jabbing his throat and making it hard to breathe, the tension building in his neck from the awkward angle. Bringing his lover this much pleasure was a beautiful joy, one he did not think he could do without.

Byakuya panted, his head tilted back as heat flushed his cheeks. "Ichigo...please. Let me finish inside you."

The teen gave one last, thoughtful suck, then sat up and positioned himself over Byakuya's length.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He guided himself in, Byakuya's long-fingered hands clasped around his waist. He slid down oh so slowly, and then shifted, making sure Byakuya was fully sheathed. He swallowed as he put his hands on Byakuya's chest, then gasped as Byakuya twisted his hips. He sat up and kissed his adored shinigami, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and holding him closer.

"I can't imagine being anywhere else," he whispered against Ichigo's lips, then thrust up and into the wonderful heat of his lover. Ichigo arched and his muscles stood in stark relief. They set a hard, slow pace, Byakuya up on his haunches as he turned and pushed Ichigo up against the wall, their mouths meeting in a clumsy kiss. As the pace got faster, kissing fell away and Byakuya buried his face in Ichigo's neck, his hands holding Ichigo's hips with bruising intensity as he pounded into his lover, Ichigo begging him for more, no longer caring if Tessai or Urahara were kneeling at the door and listening. Ichigo was the first to go over the edge, splashing heat between them and locking up. The extra pressure on his erection brought Byakuya over, and he sunk his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder as he came hard, his vision blacking out for a moment. They were still for a moment, then Ichigo carefully moved off Byakuya, then sprawled on the bed face-down, ass in the air. Byakuya looked at this for a moment, then ran the palm of his hand from Ichigo's foot, up his leg, over the curve of his ass, along his spine and then to the nape of his neck. Ichigo turned his head and sighed at him.

"We have to cure your biting habit."

"Stop complaining," Byakuya drawled, then lay down beside him, throwing his arm over Ichigo's back. "So, it is now three in the afternoon. What do you want to do today?"

Ichigo smiled and moved closer. "I'm happy to stay here for a while. You smell too nice."

"Alright, Ichigo. Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

**Spring Thirteen **

_An: I ask forgiveness for creating a little backstory for Isshin Kurosaki and for not having lots of drama around Ichigo bringing home a man. There's going to be drama enough later without adding that, and homophobia makes me sad. Enjoy!_

***

"Yuzu, please could you put an extra plate out for dinner tonight? I'm bringing someone over, if it isn't too much trouble for you."

Yuzu looked at the house phone with shock, then put it back against her ear. "Of course, Ichi-nii! I'll even make something really nice. How does that sound?"

"You're the best, Yuzu. Thanks. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay!" she chirped, then Ichigo ended the phone call, looking at Byakuya.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It is good manners to meet the parents of one's partner, Ichigo," said the black-haired shinigami, pulling on an ice-blue shirt and buttoning up the front. "Now I must go pick up something to show my thanks for the invitation. From what I gather, your sister does all the work. Would she like flowers?"

"She might pass out if a man as handsome as you gives her flowers," laughed Ichigo. "But she loves daisies and sunflowers, so I think it would make her day if you got her some."

Byakuya nodded, then sat next to Ichigo, who was still naked in bed and enjoying a lie-in. "Come. We spend all week apart, and now you want to spend the weekend in bed."

Ichigo grinned and tugged Byakuya down. "But you like spending the morning in bed."

"Not on a day as beautiful as this. I like being outside more than inside, Ichigo. Let's go for a walk, and then we will go over to your father's house. I want some ice cream. Banana or wasabi, whichever comes first."

"Byakuya..." Ichigo rolled over and grabbed his watch. "It's ten in the morning!"

"I'm on holiday, and that means eating ice cream for breakfast. And enjoying your company."

Ichigo smiled as he curled up around Byakuya's body, resting his head on Byakuya's lap. "Alright. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"You always say that," Byakuya replied, scruffing his hand through the riotous orange hair. "I'm going to finish getting dressed."

But Ichigo clung on, yawning. "Nope. I like you right here. So, no, you can't get dressed, which means you'll just have to stay here and have hot, wild sex with me."

"Ichigo! Twice this morning, and you're still not done!"

"Why do you think I'm tired?"

"Damned teen," muttered Byakuya, untangling himself and standing up. "You know, other people would at least want a shower by now. I did invite you to join me."

"But then I would have gotten all horny again, and then we would never leave."

Byakuya pulled on loose cotton pants, then tied up his hair, the bangs hanging loose. "Here's an incentive to get you out of bed: there's something I saw in a shop that I want to get you, but I need to make sure it is the right size. Now will you get up?"

"You spoil me," grinned Ichigo, sitting up and scratching his chest. "But yes, now I'm up."

***

"Yuzu, Karin, this is –"

Byakuya stepped forward and took the hands of Ichigo's sisters, bowing over their hands and then straightening up. "Kuchiki Byakuya. It is a pleasure to meet both of you. Ichigo speaks highly of you."

Yuzu blushed and Karin tried to not be impressed at all. He straightened up and took the huge bunch of sunflowers from Ichigo and presented it to Yuzu.

"My thanks for dinner tonight, Yuzu-kun." He drew a fat manga from the inside of his jacket and gave it to Karin. "Ichigo told me that you are a fan of _Hajime No Ippo_, so this is my thanks for your kind hospitality tonight."

The two girls looked up at him in awe, and Yuzu blushed harder over the sunflowers clasped to her chest. "D-domo, Kuchiki-san! You didn't have to."

He smiled and let the Kurosaki family lead him inside. "It is no trouble at all."

Karin unwrapped the plastic around the manga, grinning widely. "It's a collector's edition too! Wow, Ichigo, you have the nicest friends! I like this one!"

Ichigo grinned and leaned against Byakuya's side. "I like him too," he agreed. "Yuzu, what have you made for dinner tonight? And where's Dad?"

"I made shabu-shabu, and Dad's finishing up in the clinic. He'll be here soon."

"Ah, your father is a doctor?" asked Byakuya, letting Yuzu guide him towards the kitchen table. She nodded and pulled out a chair for him.

"Mm hm. He really likes it too."

"Yeah, it feeds him all the drama his heart desires," sighed Karin, sitting opposite Byakuya and Ichigo. "I apologise ahead of time."

"He cannot be that bad," said Byakuya. Ichigo took the seat next to him.

"You have no idea. I'll bet a hundred bucks that he will run to the picture of my mother on the wall there and say 'Mother, our children are so mean to meeee' within the hour."

"So, Kuchiki-san, how did you and Ichigo meet?" asked Yuzu, bringing food over to the table. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo.

"We actually had a disagreement once, and then realised we were actually on the same side, after all. So, we became training partners, then friends, and now –"

"We're together," finished Ichigo. Karin peered at them, then shrugged and continued reading her manga.

"Cool. It's like having another brother."

Yuzu smiled and put a pot of beef and vegetable soup on the middle of the table. "Well, that explains why Ichi-nii has been happy lately. I am glad for both of you."

"My son! Oh, Mother! Our son is finally a man!"

Ichigo smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as his father launched across the room to the inordinately large picture of Masaki on the wall, tears running down his face. "Dad..."

Isshin kissed the picture fondly, then stood at the head of the table in a shirt so hideous that made Byakuya's eyes want to bleed. He fisted his hands and put them on his hips, staring intently at Byakuya, who rose and met the situation with dignity.

"Who are you, Mister?" demanded Isshin.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, former tenth squad captain Kurosaki Isshin."

Isshin broke into a huge grin. "I thought my memory was playing tricks on me. Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki family, and therefore next in line for captaincy of 6th division. How's that going?" he asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

"I am on sabbatical," he said, avoiding the topic altogether. Ichigo blinked at him.

"I thought you didn't know my dad!"

"I did not wish to make assumptions. Kurosaki is a name not unfamiliar to Soul Society. I did some research, and it turns out that you come from a long line of captains, Ichigo. It explains your extreme strength, at the least."

"And I've been training him ever since he was born!" boasted Isshin, about to reach for the shabu-shabu when Karin smacked his hand away.

"Guests first, old man!"

Isshin sucked on his knuckles, looking like a kicked puppy and getting no sympathy from any of his children. "But, Karin-chaaan..."

Karin turned to Byakuya and pushed the hot pot towards him. "Please help yourself, Kuchiki-san. Yuzu has prepared a green-tea cheesecake for afterwards as well. Ichi-nii told us you don't like very sweet things, except for bananas."

"It is a weird quirk of his, this banana thing," said Ichigo, watching Byakuya serve up a portion of the delicious beef dish. "I mean, he likes only banana ice cream, and wasabi. He won't touch any other flavour."

"I didn't say that. I just haven't tried them all yet."

The meal was enjoyed amongst easily-flowing chatter, Yuzu and Karin asking Byakuya questions about Soul Society, his family, what kido he could do and his favourite things. Ichigo had decided his sisters were old enough to know what was really going on, so that they could understand the constant Hollow attacks. Typically, Yuzu was entranced with the idea of a magical Soul Society (of which Byakuya was now definitely the prince) and Karin was looking forward to an afterlife spent kicking ass. Isshin watched Byakuya carefully throughout the meal, and watched his son interacting with him. After careful observation, he decided that Ichigo had not looked this happy in years, and therefore all was well. He needed to know no more.

Putting his 'dumb dad' persona back on, he leapt across the table to tackle Ichigo and challenge him to 'Karate Go-Fish', feeling Byakuya's curious and sharp gaze on his back.

***

"Your family is...interesting. Your sisters are very kind and accepting people," said Byakuya, climbing into bed besides Ichigo. Ichigo switched the beside lamp off and lay on his side, admiring his lover bathed in moonlight.

"My father is a damned lunatic. I'm sorry he wanted to challenge you to Kung-Fu Twister. Every normal game you can conceive, he's turned it into a training exercise."

"But he was a very powerful captain in his day, Ichigo. His power seems to have come through to you undiluted, and the daily sparring also explains your reflexes and hand-to-hand. I should thank him for providing Soul Society with such a powerful young hero...and for giving me such a flexible, sturdy lover."

"Speaking of which..." Ichigo propped himself up so that he could kiss Byakuya. "I read something in a book that I would like to try out. On you."

Byakuya tugged the teen over and onto his chest, shifting so that Ichigo was lying comfortably between his legs. "A sentence like that either portends a greatly rewarding experiment, or unspeakable pain. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What was this book called?"

Ichigo grinned and licked Byakuya's chin. "The Karma Sutra."

***

The month passed, and Byakuya found himself wishing that time would slow down. He enjoyed the time to himself in the mornings, spent either wandering around the town or perfecting his already immaculate calligraphy. Ichigo would come back from school, and they would lie on their shared bed talking about their day before getting up to eat with Urahara's family, and then they would go out to movies, or to art exhibitions. The simple routine was comforting, and Byakuya found his stomach twisting harder each day that passed and the end of the month came nearer. Ichigo had asked him what was wrong several times, but he had found a way around it.

Because a large part of him was angry at himself for the doubt. He loved Ichigo. He loved spending time with him, and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing. But he also wanted his titles back, and he knew he could not have it both ways. Not without breaking some rules. Or Ichigo's heart.

Later, when he found himself staring at a white-rock ceiling, he supposed that might have been why he had said that terrible thing to Ichigo.

***

"Mm, Byakuya..."

"Ichigo?" the other murmured, trailing his lips down his young lover's neck. Ichigo traced his fingers down Byakuya's long, sculpted back.

"Can...can I be on top?"

Byakuya smiled against Ichigo's collarbone, his hand curling around a narrow hip. "But you were, last night. And this morning."

"That's not what I meant," whispered Ichigo.

Byakuya looked up at his young lover for a moment, then continued his leisurely path downwards.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Ichigo suddenly felt sick, and pushed Byakuya away. "Why? Why won't you—"

The words were out before Byakuya even thought about them. "Because I'm the dominant partner, Kurosaki, and that is all there is to it. I will not be submissive to someone centuries younger than me. Put the idea out of your head."

_Oh god...oh god I think I'm going to be sick. Byakuya..._

Ichigo grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it, suddenly feeling horrible and small. "Go. Just go away."

Byakuya reached for him, but he shrank away. "Ichigo, I –"

Ichigo shook his head and held the pillow tighter. "I know what you meant, and I know that's just how you are. I had hoped though, after everything we've been through, you could trust me enough for us to be equals in the bedroom! You're so obsessed with being the best, that you forget that sometimes that not-so-little quirk of yours is what costs you your happiness. Did you think _Hisana_ was ridiculous because she was submissive to you? She loved you, _I_ love you, and you still think that everything is about you. Just leave, Kuchiki. Go back to Soul Society, and back to being a captain. I should have known that there really was no space for me in your heart, because pride is the only thing that matters to you."

Byakuya sat back on his haunches, his heart pouring into his stomach. "That's not true. I...I have been happy with you, Ichigo. I wouldn't have...have _been_ with you this way if I didn't care about you."

"You still won't use the word," said Ichigo, clenching the pillow tighter and feeling every inch of stupid, simple seventeen. His knuckles were white knots. A hot lump rose in his throat and he hid his face in the pillow. "L-let's just accept that you saw me as a d-distraction and another thing to conquer, and you can go b-back to Soul Society."

"Do NOT say that!" snapped Byakuya, grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders. The teen's flinch at his touch hurt, it _hurt_ and suddenly his control disappeared.

"Ichigo, I lost _everything_ for you! I lost my rank as captain, I lost my place as clan head! Do not take this away from me, please. You're all I have left."

Ichigo pried the hands off, refused to look at Byakuya. "You chose your pride over me when you just told me that you would not accept me totally. You still see me as inferior, Kuchiki, and I can't be with someone who does not see me as equal."

_Stop using my formal name, Ichigo, please_...

"Ichigo, I'm sorry...don't do this. Don't send me away. _Please_ don't tell me to go. I take it back, I—"

"It's too late, Kuchiki."

The teen looked up, and the tears that gathered in the corners of those soft brown eyes almost destroyed Byakuya.

"I can't be with you like this, dammit. Not until you realise that I would give up everything here in the living world to be with you, and you can't even trust me with your body. Just...just please go. I need some time, and some space, and they'll take you back in Soul Society. You haven't lost much, Kuchiki. Just your young, stupid lover."

Seeing that the situation was lost for now, Byakuya dressed quickly. He went to the windowsill, and stopped to look at Ichigo, his foot resting on the ledge.

"Can I come see you tomorrow, before I leave? At least?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Just go, Kuchiki."

Byakuya swallowed hard. "I do love you, Ichigo."

With that, he disappeared and Ichigo punched his fist into the wall, his face scrunched shut.

***

"Ichigo! Where's Byakuya?"

The teen looked up from his desk to see Renji perched on his windowsill. He yawned, and scratched his chest. He hadn't been able to sleep in his bed because it smelt like his lovemaking with Byakuya, and so had slept perhaps two hours on the couch. As if his mood wasn't foul enough already...

"Well, hello to you too. Why are you asking me? He left this morning because he had to go back to meet with the other captains to determine whether he can have his captaincy back. He's probably hiding in his rooms or something. Whatever. I don't care."

Renji's hands clenched the window frame even tighter. "Ichigo...Byakuya never arrived in Soul Society. I checked with Urahara, and Byakuya definitely left Karakura town. Ichigo...he's gone."

Ichigo's heart dropped into his stomach, and he stood up, his chair crashing to the floor. "No! That doesn't make sense! He said he was going to go back! We had a huge fight though, do you think he did a runner because of me? But where would he go? He was so worried about whether they would reinstate him, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that."

"Calm down, Ichigo." Renji stepped into the room. "Byakuya, whatever his personal problems, never shirks his captain's duties. I've seen him go to meetings and run his division despite being sick enough to be admitted to the 4th division barracks with pneumonia. Something happened, and I don't think it was Byakuya's choice."

Ichigo reached for his shinigami badge. "I have no idea where to start looking, but we have to get his sword and get it to him! _He doesn't have Senbonzakura_, Renji! Could you get it back? Oh god, he's also had his power cut down to a quarter! I'll go to Urahara and see if we can't figure out where he could have gone from within the spirit tunnels."

Renji nodded. "I'll meet you at Urahara's shop in a few hours, Ichigo. Just keep calm, and we'll find Byakuya. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's kicking up enough of a fight for us to find him."

Ichigo didn't answer, just shifted into his shinigami form and hurtled through the window as Renji moved aside, hurrying to Urahara's shop as fast as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Spring 14**_

_An: A slightly shorter chapter, but I thought that everyone deserves an update and I want to start the big battle with a whole new chapter. So, here's poor, abused Byakuya, and a little more drama. Help me crack a 100 reviews, guys! And thank you for all the wonderful ones! Here's an incentive: if this story hits 120 reviews, I will post a hawt threesome story with Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo. Just an idea ;)_

***

Byakuya tried not to moan with pain as he sat up, his hand going to the back of his aching head. He last remembered running towards Seireitei when he blacked out. He had been so preoccupied with the events of the night before. Obsessed, even. He opened one eye slowly, trying to get an idea of his surroundings. Everything seemed to be made out of smooth white rock, and he was in a small, richly decorated room with a small window high in the wall with four bars across it. The small patch of sky was death-black. Byakuya slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, gingerly standing up. His legs gave out, and he crumpled to the ground, hissing as pain shot through his whole body. He felt like he had been crushed, rolled underfoot . His eyes scrunched shut with the pain, he leaned back against the base of the bed. He couldn't remember feeling this much pain before, or feeling so weak. Without his sword, he felt doubly vulnerable, and tried to get a grip on the pain so that he could think clearly.

This was mostly likely Heuco Mondo, judging by the white-rock architecture and the starless sky. But Aizen and his Arrancars were dead, and there were probably only mid-level Hollows running about. Byakuya frowned, then stopped doing so when it hurt his head even more. But maybe another Arrancar or Espada had risen in the time since Aizen had been defeated. He pulled up his sleeves, checking for injuries. On his arms, legs and stomach he found deep, purple-black bruises, and his mouth felt swollen, like he had been punched there. His confusion took a temporary back seat to anger, anger that something had hit him while he had been defenceless and unconscious. Whatever it was, he would make sure it suffered a degrading death.

The swirl of his thoughts was interrupted as the door to his room opened and a figure appeared in the doorway, outlined by the light behind it. It stepped forward, and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Arrancar."

The figure was short and petite in build, with a wave of waist-length jade-green hair, and a section of Hollow mask over her eyes like an elaborate costumed ball mask. Dressed in a white, bell-like ball gown, with white elbow-length gloves and green detail, she glided over to Byakuya, whipping out a lace fan and fluttering it. Whatever coquettish effect it might have had was lost since she had no visible eyes. A silver chain hung around her waist, a crescent blade gently tapping against her left hip when she moved. He pushed to his feet, swaying a little but refusing to be looked down on by this ridiculous creature.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, the most famous captain in all of Soul Society, for looks, power and prestige. Oh, what a lovely start to my collection of pet Shinigami!" she giggled, hiding her mouth behind her fan. "I hope your dashing friend Renji and your lover Ichigo will come along soon; they will look divine when tamed and kept in my zoo."

"You are disgusting," Byakuya stated simply. "And I would rather disfigure myself and die than be kept as a trophy by you."

"A man whose pride is not ruined by vanity. How lovely!" she squealed, spinning on her toes and doing a rather expert pirouette. "I was so lucky to come across that Aizen's records of all of you! Such a stickler for paperwork, that man."

Well, that answered his question about why she even knew about them. Deciding to appeal to her apparent vanity, he sat down and rested his head on his hand.

"And you? Who are you?"

She giggled (apparently she never stopped, thought Byakuya) and slid her fan closed. "My name is Belle. Belle Mori. I am the most beautiful and accomplished Arrancar ever known!"

Byakuya snorted. "You cannot be more than a year old, otherwise Aizen would have recruited you. I doubt you could be very accomplished if you've only just learned to stop snorting and screaming like a common Hollow."

Her face soured. "Big words for a man whose energy I've locked up."

"What?"

She giggled and pointed at his neck. "You must be pretty beaten up if you haven't noticed my little bone collar. That's made of compressed Hollow masks, and it absorbs all of a shinigami's energy. Once I've broken you in though, I don't think you'll notice the absence."

Byakuya's hand went up and he touched the dank, hard collar. It hung snugly around the base of his neck, and he cursed to himself. Without a sword, Hollow mask was quite difficult to break. He would have to figure out how when he was alone again.

"Well, I'm going to go wait for your friends, beautiful Byakuya! Ciao, darling!"

Not wanting to grace her asinine speech with a response, he sat still and waited for her to leave. The door the width of Zaraki's shoulders shut with a thud, and Byakuya buried his face in his hands.

If only he had been concentrating while on his journey back to Soul Society. But he had been brooding, thinking only of the teen he had hurt so badly and how he was going to repair the damage he had done. He hadn't really understood how offensive his refusal was until this morning, when Yourichi had slammed his head into the table and told him that women were not inferior because they allowed men into their bodies, and that he had better understand that it was an honour to be allowed into someone's temple. Just as he tried to say something in his defence, Yourichi had simply smashed his face into the wood again.

"No buts, Byakuya-bo! Ichigo has given you one of the most beautiful privileges in the whole world, and you refuse to extend the same respect to him! Now, get back to Soul Society, and wait for Ichigo to come to you, regardless of how hard it is to wait. You owe him that power and you have better have a stunning apology waiting, idiot."

That woman was right. She was always right. Hisana was also likely quite angry with him, wherever she was. He sighed and ran his fingers along the collar. He had to get out of here. Ichigo might not come find him, though he suspected Renji might. But he didn't want to see the red-haired badly injured on his behalf; Renji deserved better. And Rukia loved him enough to try and help, but he didn't want to see her bleeding and hurt ever again. And with the child on the way...

_As if I deserve their help. After all my years of distance and silence, I don't deserve the risks they would have to take._

Byakuya felt along the collar for the narrowest point. He tried to snap it, but he could not get leverage at such an awkward angle. But, perhaps...he tucked his hair under the collar, and pressed the front so that it jutted out at the back. He stood up, and looked for a bare patch of wall. He crossed the room, and turned so that his back was facing the wall. Holding the collar in place, he leapt backwards at the wall. The collar hit first, but did not even crack. His back hit the wall and pain rocketed through his body. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting as he tried to will the agony away. Bile rose in his throat, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, waiting for it to pass.

_I have to get loose. I have to see Ichigo. I will __**not**__ die and leave him behind. _

Byakuya got up, and tried again, and again, until he could no more, and passed into blissful unconsciousness face-down on the white-rock floor.

***

"Send me to Heuco Mondo! _NOW_!"

"Ichigo." Urahara leaned forward, then smacked Ichigo with his fan. "Calm down! Idiot! I cannot open Gargantas one right after the other! If I do that, we will have a massive influx of Menos Grande because of the weakness in the fabric, and we can't have Karakura town swarming with them and you gone at the same time. You have to give me at least two days. Your only other option is to open one from Soul Society's side, and I can help you there. But you have to calm down, because you are no use to anyone like this."

Ichigo rubbed his cheek and looked at Urahara. "I can't...I can't leave him there, Urahara-san. Whatever happens, I can't wait. Please...please help me. I know I've asked you for a lot in the past, but this is just as important to me as when Orihime and Rukia needed my help."

"_Our_ help, Ichigo."

Urahara and Ichigo turned to see Renji enter through a senkai gate, carrying Senbonzakura in his left hand. The red-head sat down next to them.

"I had to get Unohana to step in and restrain Rukia. She really wanted to help, but none of us want anything to happen to her, or the baby. Where are we going?"

"I suspect Byakuya is in Heuco Mondo," said Urahara, looking serious. "I've been tracking some new energies there, keeping an eye on them in case they get too high to be ignored. And there's one that has been steadily growing, to the point where I think it is sentient and plotting. It may be that energy that stole Byakuya out of the tunnels."

"So, it's one overgrown Hollow. Let's go kick ass and bring Byakuya back, Ichigo!"

But Ichigo was biting his lower lip. "Wasn't there anyone else who would come with you? Anyone who would help?"

Renji lowered his head. "The Captain-Commander issued a command preventing all captains from leaving. He did not want to send anyone on 'a fool's errand', he called it. So, I managed to bribe a few guards to get Byakuya's sword back, and snuck back through here. They'll probably have my captaincy for it, but I want to help, Ichigo. Byakuya's going to be my brother soon, part of the family I've wanted my whole life. And because he means the world to you and is Rukia's brother, the rules can fuck themselves. Let's go kick ass!"

Ichigo managed his first smile since Byakuya ripped him apart. "Renji, you could make the apocalypse seem manageable."

Urahara stood up. "Well, I'm sure Yourichi will be keen to help out. Byakuya was her most ardent pupil once."

"And because it will be fun to hold it over him," purred the black cat that walked in through the door, tail flicking. "I'm in. Kisuke will have to stay this side to manage the gates for us, but between the three of us, we can handle one Hollow. Let's go, boys."

Ichigo and Renji stood and followed her and Urahara downstairs to the open training area. Urahara turned to Renji.

"Renji, Ichigo. Once we're through, I'm going to open a garganta to Heuco Mondo. Until that's done, I need you to keep any potential invaders busy. If I'm interrupted, the garganta will shut and I will have to start again. Are we understood?"

The two shinigami nodded, and Urahara opened a basic senkai gate, ushering them all through before closing it behind him. Luckily, the tunnels were abandoned, and their journey was quick. They emerged in West Rukongai, startling only squirrels as they emerged into a clearing. Yourichi frowned as she opened up her senses, then she nodded at Urahara.

"We're clear. Open the garganta."

Urahara nods and turns to face away from them, his hands out. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

There was a groan as the dimensional fabric buckled then split, opening up a dark, purple-shadowed pathway. Yourichi jumped in first, already back in her human form. Ichigo followed her, then Renji, glancing back over his shoulder at Urahara, who smiled and gestured with his hand for him to continue.

"Go, Renji. I will be waiting for the signal to open up again."

***

"You are a badly behaved shinigami!" shrieked Belle, walking in to find Byakuya trying to break the collar using hakudo. He looked up and smirked at her, clenching his fists to hide how they shook.

"Did you honestly expect me to sit here nicely like a doll?"

She stormed over to him, grabbed the collar and pulled him to his knees, leaning down to glare at him. "I don't like it when my toys misbehave," she said darkly. "And bad toys get broken."

She drew her fan out, then with a flick of her wrist blades snapped out of the edges. She pressed it to the soft skin under his chin and licked his cheekbone.

"If you continue trying to get out of that collar, I will kill you. Perhaps you'll be an even better toy stuffed and dead. Unfortunately, you won't be much use to anyone else."

Byakuya swallowed and lowered his hands. It destroyed his pride to bend, but he did not want to die. Not like this. She was suddenly all smiles again and she put her fan away with a titter.

"Now that's my Byakuya-chan! I'm going to get you something to eat, my sweet prince."

She danced away and Byakuya was left alone in the well-furnished room. His hands were almost shattered with all the attempts to break the collar, and he had no energy to call on.

_It feels like I'm dying._

He crawled across the floor and pulled himself up onto the low-slung bed attached to the wall. Falling on the soft mattress, he lay on his side and tried to will away the pain that burnt at his nerves and ate through his muscles. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him no one cared enough to come looking for him, to risk fighting for him. The Great Byakuya, who had never told anyone he needed them, except for one tiny, beautiful woman. He had never so regretted pushing everyone away, and pretending that his power would be all he ever needed.

_What an idiot I am._

He covered his eyes with his blood-streaked hand. He didn't deserve anyone's help...least of all Ichigo's. Ichigo, who he desperately wished would come get this collar off, who had every right to stay back in Karakura, far away from his careless, cruel tongue.

Growling at himself, Byakuya sat up and wrapped his fingers around the collar. He would survive, even if meant being Belle's toy, if it meant that one day he could see Ichigo and say sorry. Because his stupid pride had got him into this mess, and it would not get him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Spring 15

Ichigo, Yoruichi and Renji emerged out of the garganta into the bleak desert sands of Heuco Mondo. Renji looked around, frowning.

"I can't sense Byakuya at all."

"He's not dead though," said Ichigo quietly. "I'm sure I would feel it if he was."

"There are a lot of ways to choke off energy," said Yoruichi, leading them towards the white palace of Las Noches in the distance. "And whoever managed to capture Byakuya probably used one of those methods."

They hopped from the crest of one desert dune to another, puffs of sand rising behind them. In the distance, Menos could be heard calling out to each other, and despite the darkness of this world, it teemed with reiatsu and sound. Ichigo, so worried that he felt nauseous, kicked up his speed, rushing past Yoruichi towards the only energy large enough to be truly concerned about. Yoruichi sighed and looked over her shoulder at Renji.

"We'd best keep up with him...we don't want Prince Charming to get his ass handed to him before he can rescue Byakuya in bankai glory."

Renji grinned as he increased his speed to match Yoruichi's, and then Ichigo's, the desert sands whirling up behind them as their energy sent out a backlash. From a distant window in one of the towers, Belle smiled.

"Just on time! And they brought me another pretty doll too!"

She tittered and hurried down the stairs of the tower to Byakuya's room, pushing open the door to find him trying to see out of the small window, hanging onto the windowsill by the ends of his fingers. She giggled and twirled over to him, grabbing his feet and tugging him to the ground. He landed with a thump and a growl.

"Why do you have to do things like that?"

"Because you're so cute," she giggled, then grabbed his collar and started dragging him out of the room. Horrified at the thought of his mentor, his friend and his lover seeing him like this, Byakuya struggled and managed to stand, bent over in order to accommodate the difference in height between him and Belle. She turned and pouted up at him.

"Be a good boy and stay still! You make me look bad when you wriggle like that."

"I am _not_ letting you drag me out on my knees," he snapped.

Belle's face soured, and she backhanded him, hard enough to draw blood from his mouth. "Shut up! You are _my_ toy, and you will do what _I_ want!"

"Spoilt brat!" spat Byakuya. Pain, hunger and humiliation combined into anger he had not felt in a long time. "I am not some doll for your entertainment! I will not let you treat me like one!"

She tugged on the collar, ignoring his grip on her wrist. "Well, no matter. Soon I will have other dolls and you can be easily replaced. You're lucky you're so handsome, otherwise you would be dead for your stubbornness."

Byakuya growled as he was dragged along behind her, down several flights of stairs and long corridors, before finally emerging into the darkness of Heuco Mondo. She used her spare hand to get out her fan and she flared it open, covering the lower half of her face.

"I would rather not let my home get destroyed by any fighting," she mused, pulling Byakuya onto the sand with disturbingly little effort. "I need to keep it intact to house my precious shinigami toys."

Byakuya winced as she tugged him down, forcing him to his knees. Her grip was like iron, and he could not stand. He managed to plant one foot flat and rather be on one knee to ease his humiliation. His abused body thrummed with pain, and he wished he could sense Ichigo's energy. It would have felt like balm to feel the hot, rich energy of his lover that he knew like his own.

_But I wish I hadn't brought you here, Ichigo. This ridiculous woman is strong, and I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have._

Belle tittered, and snapped her fingers. "I'm going to need some extras to keep an eye on you."

There were whispers as two figures blurred into sight on either side of Byakuya. They were identical in looks except for the different colour schemes. They were seven feet tall, had white mask remnants on their foreheads that arched back into horns a foot long, long white-blue hair and cruel faces. The one to Byakuya's right wore white hakama with a short black jacket, the other wore black hakama with a white jacket. They bowed to Belle.

"Madam," they said in unison. "What would you ask of us?"

"Byakuya-chan, I would like you to meet Haruo and Syro. They will be standing guard over you while I capture your friends. Boys, hold his collar. I fear he will run, given the chance."

Cold fingers slipped under the collar, and Byakuya scowled up at his captors. "I look forward to your deaths," he muttered.

Syro laughed, tightening his fist so that his knuckles dug into Byakuya's throat. "Stupid shinigami. Belle was born out of all the energy released here a year ago. She has inherited a fair bit of it from your orange-haired friend in particular. Did you think that so much reiatsu could be used here and it wouldn't attract a Hollow sentient enough to change into an Arrancar?"

"I don't think you realise just how powerful she is," said Haruo, grabbing Byakuya's loose hair and tipping his head back so that he could smirk at him. "Don't worry...she won't kill anyone. She likes life."

"The same way a butterfly collector loves butterflies," retorted Byakuya, pulling his head free.

Before Haruo could reply, Ichigo, Renji and Yoruichi appeared on the top of a sand dune. Relief washed through Ichigo's face as he saw Byakuya, thankfully intact and alive. He pulled Zangetsu from his back, and pointed it at Belle.

"Either you release him right now, or you die. I think that's pretty simple."

Belle tittered, then closed her fan with a snap. "The most powerful one should be making the decisions. And since that person is me, then I think you should save yourself some pain and let me put a pretty collar on you. I have a nice orange one that will match your hair."

Ichigo's reply was to attack her, cueing Renji and Yoruichi to each take on one of the guards. Yoruichi planted her foot in Syro's face, Renji released his sword into Haruo's stomach. They blurred away, leaving Byakuya unattended.

"Renji! Quick!" shouted Ichigo, his sword at Belle's throat.

Renji grinned and zipped away from Haruo, tossing Senbonzakura into Byakuya's hands before dashing away to slam his fist into Haruo's face. Byakuya quickly unsheathed the sword, wedged the tip between his throat and the collar, then pushed the sword outwards. It carved through the mask like butter and it fell away. Byakuya smirked as he stood, feeling his energy return to its prior level. It was still limited due to the symbol tattooed on his chest, but at least he no longer felt like he was dying.

"Destructive art number 54: Abolishing Flames." A ream of purple energy flew out from his hand, searing the air as it screamed towards Belle. She laughed and flicked it away with her hand, sending it harmlessly towards the sky.

"Oh, Byakuya-chan! That was pathetic!" she chirped before casually flinging a ball of green energy at him.

Byakuya refused to be intimidated, raising his hand. "Binding art number 81: Splitting Void."

A white wall of energy sprung up, deflecting the ball of energy. Ichigo slashed at Belle, distracting her.

"Byakuya! Go! Get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

But Byakuya shook his head, gripping the hilt of his sword. "Let me help, Ichigo."

Belle tittered, and sent Ichigo flying backwards with a flex of her energy. "If you so badly want to play, Byakuya-chan..."

She clicked her fingers again, and Menos Grandes began to rise out of the sand, five of them surrounding Byakuya. The noble shinigami cursed and swung his sword.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His sword dissipated, only to reform in the samurai form of Senbonzakura. The warrior was wrapped up in black vines and white marble snakes, and he turned to look at Byakuya.

"They thought you might find a way to get me back, Master Byakuya-dono. So they put severe limitations on me...I can't even feel my energy. I'm sorry to have let you down."

Before Byakuya could say anything to reassure his companion, Senbonzakura disappeared and he was left with a plain zanpakutou. One of the Menos tried to kick him, and he barely managed to roll to the side in time, the giant foot missing him by a whisper.

"Destructive art number eleven: bound lightening!"

Bright gold lightening shot out from his fingertips and wrapped around the foot of the Menos. Byakuya shoved more energy into it and up the body of the Menos, shattering its mask. It moaned as it dissolved away, and Byakuya was left with four more.

Yoruichi tried to keep an eye on Byakuya, but Syro was strong, at least captain level strong. Her head snapped back as he kicked her in the mouth, but she retaliated by gathering reiatsu in her hand and flinging it at his face. Hopping backwards, she lifted both her hands. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Binding art number 61: Six rods of light prison!"

Syro grunted as the beams of light slammed into him with all the weight of iron, locking his arms to his side. She smirked and extended her right arm outwards to her side. "Be proud, little Hollow. You're one of the few I get to use this on. Shunko!"

White energy surrounded Yoruichi, ripping off her orange jacket and revealing her black outfit underneath. Charging at Syro, she smashed her kidou-powered fist into his face, obliterating him immediately. Not waiting to make sure he was dead, Yoruichi spun on her heel and shot into the air, destroying each of the Menos with a few punches and kicks. The Menos all moaned as they disappeared, and she landed next to Byakuya with a smirk.

"And that, Byakuya-bo, is how you really use kidou."

He smirked at her. "The more things change...Anyway, how are we getting out of here?"

She looked around, seeing Renji release his bankai and send Zabimaru racing after Haruo. Ichigo was already in bankai form, hurling black one getsuga tensho after another at Belle, who looked disturbingly unfazed by it.

"Kisuke is waiting for my signal to open a garganta back to Soul Society. Stay here: I'm going to take care of that stupid creature and I'll send Ichigo over here."

She disappeared before Byakuya could reply, and there was a flare of kido as she sunk her foot into Belle's head.

"Go, Ichigo! I've got this under control."

Ichigo nodded and hurried over to Byakuya, throwing his arms around his lover. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said, burying his face in the warmth of Byakuya's neck. Byakuya wrapped his arms around him and held tight.

"You shouldn't have come here...I don't deserve this."

"Shut up, Byakuya," grinned the teen before kissing his beloved quickly. "Come, let's get you out of here before –"

Belle appeared behind Byakuya, then grinned manically as she whipped her crescent blade through the air. There was a moment of stillness, then blood burst from Byakuya's torso, covering Ichigo. The black-haired shinigami fell silently, and Ichigo barely managed to catch him in time. Belle clapped her hands and danced from foot to foot.

"Oh, how excellent! Now he can be a stuffed toy for me!"

Ichigo felt hot blood soaking into his skin and looked up at her, his face paling as Byakuya's life force completely disappeared. "You...you severed the Saketsu and Hakusui..."

Belle nodded, and lifted a hand just in time to catch Yoruichi's foot. "He was an annoying toy, but he'll behave better now that he's dead." She pushed Yoruichi away with a yawn.

Ichigo stood up, clutching Byakuya's still body to his chest. "Yoruichi...take him to Urahara. Take Renji with you, and go."

"Ichigo..."

As Yoruichi took Byakuya's body, Ichigo clawed his mask down his face. "Get out of here," clanged his changed voice. "Before I accidently kill you."

He watched Yoruichi leave, then felt himself be absorbed by the screaming void in his heart at the thought of his lover, possibly dead because of a fight they had.

_Byakuya...there's nothing left for me if you're not here._

Ichigo screamed as he went into his Resurrección form, long horns growing out and his hair tumbling to his waist. Claws sprang from his fingers and his energy quadrupled, knocking Renji and Yoruichi over as they tried to escape from the radius of the battle. Renji turned to look at the distant Ichigo, then swallowed hard.

"Fuck..."

Yoruichi looked at him, raising and dropping her energy rapidly to signal Urahara. "All that power, hidden in that wiry frame..."

"That's not the problem, Yoruichi. It's whether he can come back from that. He almost didn't last time, and that was without the grief from a dead lover."

Yoruichi looked down at the still, barely breathing form of Byakuya strung across her arms. "Urahara managed to save Ichigo from this...let's see if he can do it again."

The sky split just next to them, and they hurried through, Ichigo's screaming energy pushing them along.

***

What had been Ichigo once charged Belle down, and she tittered as white, shell-like wings burst from her back with black dots.

"Yay! You're such a strong toy! This is going to be so fun, Ichigo-chan!"

She kicked him away, and suddenly her arms and legs were covered in the typical hard, white skin of a Resurrección form. Antennae grew from her forehead, and her body lengthened until she stood on four legs with two praying mantis-like forearms. She opened her arms wide and smiled beatifically.

"Kamakiri Hermosura: The Beautiful Praying Mantis. Is it not magnificent?"

"It will taste delicious!" screamed a horribly raspy voice, disappearing and reappearing behind her with sonido. "Destructive art 91: Black coffin!"

He grinned under his skull-like mask as Belle was trapped in the spell Ichigo had watched Aizen destroy Konomura with. Raising his hand at the black box, he charged up a red cero and launched it just as the spell contracted and squeezed Belle. Belle shrieked and reappeared a slight distance away, looking charred and battered. The white, horned form laughed and slashed Zangetsu across the air, sending out a black getsuga tensho that was insanely powerful and three times faster. Belle shrieked and barely blocked it with her front legs, raising them to cover her face. She was pushed back into the sand, and was too busy blocking the black heat in front of her to notice that he had appeared behind her, and the eyes glittered as the thin black sword went through her back to rear out her chest. He leaned closer, twisting the sword as she gasped.

"I should thank you, weak little girl. Thanks to you, I'm finally the king."

The nameless creature swung his arm to the side, the sword exiting out of the side of Belle's body. She coughed up blood and turned to blast him with a cero, but he grabbed her face, charging up one of his own.

"Goodbye, vain bitch!"

Heat and light and energy exploded in her face, obliterating her head entirely. Her body fell to the ground and sent up a small cloud of sand. The nameless creature knelt beside her and ripped off one of her arms, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully.

"Well, that didn't last very long at all," grated the adolescent voice. "But Heuco Mondo will make a decent playground, with all the Hollows I could eat and all the space to play in. And when I'm bored...I'll go kill some of those shinigami Ichigo is so fond of."

Laughing, he finished off the rest of her body, burped and then went off to play.

***

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly, realising that he had underestimated the extent of exhaustion before. Even moving his head hurt and seemed an enormous effort. He let his head fall to the side, where he saw Renji and Yoruichi lying on futons, bound up with bandages. Tessai was kneeling nearby, sweat beading on his forehead as he manipulated healing spells. Byakuya opened his mouth, but his tongue would not work, and he was too thirsty to speak. A hand cupped the back of his neck and raised his head to a bowl of cold, beautiful water.

"It's too early to sit up," said Urahara quietly. "It was hard enough to bring you back from the dead without you reversing it."

Byakuya finished the water, then looked around the room, seeing Orihime slumped in a chair. She managed a weak wave, and Urahara nodded.

"She managed to undo the worst damage, but she could not replace the chains. I, however, have a way to do so. If you have the strength in a day or two, then we will commence the training," said Urahara, lowering Byakuya's head onto the pillow.

"What...what happened?" he rasped. Urahara knelt by his head.

"After that Hollow cut your chains, Ichigo...Ichigo-kun went batshit, as they say here in the real world. Yoruichi and Renji brought you here to my care, and then went back with Tessai to fetch Ichigo. But...but his inner Hollow seems to have taken over. He almost killed the two of them, and it took three high-level binding spells on Tessai's behalf to hold him down long enough to facilitate their escape. He broke through the chains just as the garganta closed, and he almost ripped it open again. Seems as though we need to send someone back of equivalent strength, Kuchiki-san. And the only option we have is to make you capable of the Hollow form as well."

"I'll do it," said Byakuya immediately. "He is like that because of me, and I have let him down enough. How long has he been in that form?"

Urahara pulled his hat further down over his eyes. "A week."

_Ichigo...Ichigo, I'm so sorry..._

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I will bring him back. I swear upon my family name, and mine."


	16. Chapter 16

Spring 16 

_AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I had some spare time today, so I wrote this. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out before Monday, though I cannot promise anything. Enjoy! _

_PS: If anyone out there with artistic talent wants to draw a scene from any chapter, if you do so, I will write a story just for you. looks hopeful_

_***_

"Ichigo...don't tell me to leave."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, then smiled and shook his head. "But, Kuchiki-san, you have so much to do, so much paperwork to fill out and bureaucrats to please! And what about your division, hm? Can't let them down, oh no."

Ichigo pushed over a wheelbarrow and tipped it over, dumping books and papers at his feet. Byakuya looked up at him, and was met with black eyes and gold pupils.

"I don't care about the paperwork! I don't care!"

But Ichigo just laughed, and tears ran down his face, and he continued piling work on Byakuya, and the work started to smell like blood and tears as it piled up, reaching to his hips within moments.

"You asked me to do this, Kuchiki-san," sobbed Ichigo, still smiling manically. "You wanted me to go, so that you can be the best at everything. So that you can work, and work, and talk to a picture of a dead woman you loved more than you could ever love me. You love paper so much, Byakuya. You love that picture more than anything else in your sad life."

"Ichigo!" screamed Byakuya, paper now up to his throat and cutting his skin, red soaking through the documents. "That's not what I meant! I never meant for you to go! I take it all back, I swear to you, I never ever meant to hurt you! Ichigo, please, listen to –"

"You can listen to me die, Kuchiki-san, because of your weakness and your selfishness," grinned the crumbling Ichigo as he lifted a sword that was unmistakably Byakuya's.

"Ichigo, don't—"

The sword spun around and there was a horrible wet sound. Ichigo's tears fell onto the sword that he was bent over, sliding off to land on his feet. He looked up and smiled at Byakuya.

"This is what you wanted, Kuchiki-san. I'm gone, and I'll never interfere again. You can have it all back now."

Ichigo disappeared, and Byakuya was in his office, wearing his full ceremonial gear and the wallpaper was made of pictures of Hisana. Tears ran down his face, dripping off his jaw to land on his beautifully drawn calligraphy and he watched the ink run, bleeding wider and uglier.

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and his body tense as he looked around the room. Urahara knelt before him, holding a tray with delicious-smelling food on it.

"Eat up, Kuchiki-san. You'll need your strength soon."

Byakuya nodded and sat up, still feeling a little weak but almost ready to begin the Hollowfication process. He touched his fingers to his face, and felt wetness on his cheeks. Urahara placed the tray on his lap and left the room, tactfully saying nothing.

The moment he was alone, Byakuya covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook.

***

"Ichigo..."

It hadn't stopped pouring down with hard, almost black rain since Ichigo had been covered in Byakuya's blood. Zangetsu's cloak clung to him, and his hair stuck to his face. He could not see Ichigo anywhere, and could barely sense him. That screeching Hollow half had taken over, turning the sky red and the glass white-hot with gleeful malice. Bits of Hollows rained in and the surfaces were dotted with scattered limbs, masks and screams. Zangetsu sighed, standing on the tallest tower and watching the sky, waiting for it to clear, and fearing that it wouldn't.

***

Byakuya was back to rights within three days, the power-limiter having disappeared when he had died. He followed Urahara down to the training area, followed him into the almost abyssal pit Ichigo had once been incarcerated in. He let Tessai bind his arms behind his back, and knelt in seiza. Urahara stood before him, nudging the shortened chain with his foot.

"You have even less chain to work with than Kurosaki did," said Urahara. "But since you're much older and have impressive mental abilities, I think you can manage this."

"I have no choice," said Byakuya quietly. "What should I expect?"

"Pain. Pain like nothing you have ever known. The chain links will eat themselves, and you will have to endure that. And when the chain runs out, you will begin turning into a Hollow. What you must do is fight that process, control it, and then reverse it. From Hollow strength, you will regain your shinigami powers, plus more. Kuchiki-san...I can't tell you what you will face in that moment. There simply isn't enough information on the Hollowfication process to give you much guidance. You will simply have to stand against the abyss that threatens you, and then bend it to your will."

"Which he will have no problem doing!" shouted Renji from the top of the sunken pit. "Byakuya! We'll see you on the other side of this, okay? Promise me!"

Byakuya nodded. "I swear it, Renji. Now rest, and I will see you in a while."

Urahara looked at Tessai, who was kneeling a slight distance away. "Begin, Tessai-san."

The shopkeeper leapt up and out of the pit, standing on the edge. Byakuya watched the chain, and started when the end link came to life with squeaks and chewing, and he winced as the chain began to consume itself.

***

"It's been seven hours," said Yoruichi, sitting near the opening of the shattered shaft with Renji and Urahara. Dishes and used teacups surrounded them. "He should be entering the Hollowfication process any minute now."

Urahara looked at his sword. "If he doesn't make it, and becomes a Hollow, we will have a seriously powerful enemy to deal with. For everyone's sake, I hope he will make it."

"Of course he'll make it," snorted Renji. "This is a man who has three levels of bankai! It takes some serious mental discipline to do that. Besides, he's –"

A terrible scream erupted from the bottom of the pit, and they hurried to the edge of it, looking down to the bottom. Byakuya's body continued to empty hot screams into the air, his body remaining normal while a Hollow mask began to form slowly.

"This is it," said Urahara, his grip tightening on the handle of his sword. "We'll know in the next ten minutes whether he will join Ichigo in life, or follow him into death."

***

_Byakuya-Shishou..._

Byakuya opened his eyes and sat up, finding himself at the base of a huge, but silent waterfall. He was on a rock in the middle of a wide river flanked by trees covered in either white or pink blossoms. The trees thinned out onto huge expanses of black rock similar to the one he was sitting on, and obsidian ground and stark blue sky stretched on into eternity. He stood up, and looked up the waterfall to see Senbonzakura standing at the top. The samurai nodded.

"I see you are tossing in everything to help the unworthy. Pathetic."

Byakuya stood, and looked at his almost life-long companion. "There is no shame, Senbonzakura, in helping someone I love."

Senbonzakura disappeared, then reappeared on the rock neighbouring Byakuya's. "I cannot allow you to do this, Shishou. If you become a Hollow, you know you can never go back to Soul Society as a Captain. You will lose your place as clan head, and you will lose the respect of others. It would be more honourable to die."

"It would be more dishonourable to leave Ichigo in that state when I am responsible for putting him there," retorted Byakuya. "We don't have time to argue. Agree to accept this power, or we both die. You do not have much choice."

Senbonzakura drew his sword and pointed it at Byakuya. "I would truly rather die than sully my pride with this shameful power, Shishou."

Byakuya drew his sword. "You challenged me once, Senbonzakura, and you lost quickly. Do not think that you will win this battle when I have far more to lose this time. It is finally clear to me what I must do, and I will not let you ruin it with our pride."

"So be it," spat the samurai, then he leapt into the air, bringing the sword down on Byakuya's head. The shinigami blocked and twisted to the side, his sword swinging down and pushing Senbonzakura's to the ground. He turned his wrists and swung the sword upwards, Senbonzakura tipping his head back just in time and letting the blade pass just above his face. He lifted his sword from the ground and tried to catch Byakuya in the stomach, but he side-stepped the attack, putting a palm in Senbonzakura's face.

_Red flame cannon!_ screamed Byakuya mentally, and red flame burst outwards, knocking Senbonzakura back. He followed closely, whirling his sword in a devastating figure of eight, knocking Senbonzakura's sword away and placing the tip of his at his throat.

"Submit."

"Never."

The samurai kicked forward and slammed his heel into Byakuya's kneecap, sending him down hard then disappearing. Rolling instead of falling, Byakuya was back on his feet quickly but he had to put his weight on his right side, his left foot hovering just above the ground. Cursing, he held his sword tightly and looked around for Senbonzakura. On the outskirts of his consciousness he heard the familiar sound of a Hollow screaming and heard the cadence of his voice in it. It was getting harder and harder to keep his thoughts together, and the cherry trees were rapidly shedding their flowers, the river becoming choked with them.

"Senbonzakura!" he shouted. "Please! Do not let our lives end like this! The longer you fight me, the closer I come to being a Hollow, and then we will force Renji to kill us! How can you be so selfish at a time like this?!"

Senbonzakura reappeared, his guard dropped a little. "Byakuya-shishou...I do this because I am _your_ pride. It is natural for me to defend myself, because I have been the backbone of all your achievement. Your whole life has been around your pride, and it is hard for me to bend to something that will change everything forever."

Byakuya lowered his head. "This is not a shameful request, Senbonzakura. I am asking you to give me permission so that I can gain enough power to save the person I love most. This is just another type of pride, and one worth fighting for."

Senbonzakura swallowed. "You swear by this Ichigo child? You swear all your strength on this substitute shinigami? After everything he's put you through?"

"I meant what I said before. My path is clear. I cannot forget how much it hurt when he pushed me away, and how it nearly destroyed me when he told me to go. After that kind of pain, my titles seem worthless." He sheathed his sword and went down on one knee before Senbonzakura, his head bowed and his fist over his heart.

"Please, Senbonzakura. I ask you to open up to this potential power, so that we can use it in honourable ways. I cannot do this alone."

The samurai's hands shook, and his sword fell to the ground. "By-Byakuya-shishou...Of course. Of course you have my permission and assistance, Byakuya-shishou. Let's push back the braying of the Hollow."

He pulled Byakuya to his feet, and they stood back to back as they roared, flaring their power and twining it together and pushing it outwards, pushing away the red sky that was creeping over the blue, lifting the cherry blossoms from the ground and swirling them to soak up the terrible screaming. Byakuya poured himself into the roar that erupted from him, challenging the Hollow that threatened to consume him. Senbonzakura's voice rose with his, and as their energy crested, the cherry blossoms exploded outwards, pushing away the creeping darkness and returning Byakuya's inner world to its usual tranquillity and beauty. The sky lightened and the trees were no longer bare. Byakuya laughed as he leaned back against Senbonzakura, weak from the exertion.

"Thank you, old friend."

Senbonzakura smiled under his mask. "You're a convincing man, Byakuya. Now go save the shinigami you love."

***

Renji leaned over the edge of the pit, and saw that the Hollow mask was only a small sliver away from being complete.

"Byakuya...Byakuya! Come back, dammit!"

In response there was a huge flare of light and Urahara, Renji, Yoruichi and Tessai were forced to cover their eyes as white heat threatened to blind them. Energy exploded outwards, turning the shaft into a crater, rocks flying at all angles. Yoruichi moved to defend Jinta and Ururu, and Renji raised his sword.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he called, the sword transforming and immediately coiling into a protective ball around him. After a long moment, the light faded and all was still. The bystanders slowly opened their eyes, seeing a figure standing in the middle of the crater, wearing black shinigami robes and the bindings from Tessai's spell. It had a Hollow mask that resembled the _oni_ masks samurai once wore to terrify their enemies, only with red markings around the eyes. It was still for a moment, then a long-fingered hand rose up and brushed over the mask, whisking it away. Byakuya managed a smile, turning to face Urahara, unsteady on his feet.

"You should know, better than most, Urahara, who I am."

And with that, he passed out, Renji barely catching him in time. The red-head grinned as he hefted Byakuya onto his shoulder.

"Told ya he'd come back," he said, then hurried up and out the trapdoor to put Byakuya to rest and make use of Orihime's useful powers. Ichigo needed saving, and he needed it fast.

***

The nameless Hollow squatted on the roof of Las Noches, long hair spilling around him. He cocked his head to the side and surveyed the wide expanse of sand and night.

"I'm bored," he announced, picking Hollow out of his teeth. "There ain't no one here strong enough to fight with, and I've eaten all the small fry. How do I get out of here? I want to go to Soul Society, the captains there should make for good fun and tasty eating."

"If you want someone to play with, thief," growled a voice, "then you can play with me."

The creature grinned horribly as it stood up. "Byakuya! Oh, so you managed to survive?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint," replied the shinigami, unsheathing his sword. "Unfortunately for you, I've come to bring Ichigo back."

"I'd like to see you try!" the Hollow gleefully screeched, standing up and drawing shikai Zangetsu from his back.

Byakuya smirked, then raised his hand. "I'll rip your eyes out before you can see anything." He clawed his fingers and then drew them down, pulling his Hollow mask on.

The Hollow drew back, then laughed. "Oh, cute. But how long can you hold it for?"

"Long enough to beat you into submission," replied Byakuya. "Now, little brat...try."


	17. Chapter 17

Spring 17

"Chire, Senbonzakura," growled Byakuya, his voice deeper but without the otherworldly nature of Ichigo's Hollow form. His sword dissipated as expected, except that the blossoms were no longer pink, but bone-white.

The creature screamed with glee, charging Byakuya down. The shinigami flicked his fingers upwards, the blossoms rising into a shield. "Twin Lotus Blue Fire: Crash Down!"

He rained blue heat and fire on the beast, managing a few hits. But it swiped away the cherry blossom shield, forcing Byakuya to get out of range. The monster followed, and Byakuya covered his hands in white blossoms, deflecting Ichigo's familiar black sword. A particularly vicious strike just missed Byakuya's chest, and he grabbed it. Holding the blade, he put his hand in the creature's face. "Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon!"

A gigantic blue electricity blast thundered from his palm, knocking back the creature and sending it skidding on its back, howling and holding its bleeding face with its hands. Byakuya followed it, cherry blossoms whirling around him as he pinned the creature's arms down with his knees, curling his fingers under the terrible mask.

"Ichigo is not YOURS!" he roared, tugging at the mask. The creature struggled below him, sending out waves and waves of reiatsu, so much so that eventually Byakuya had to move back or get injured. But the mask was cracked, and Byakuya resolved himself to get it off soon, whatever it took. In a flash, the monster was in his face, and he barely managed to dodge the sword aimed for his throat. With a few shunpo steps, Byakuya created enough distance to launch his next attack.

"Sen—" Byakuya swallowed down the last syllable. He couldn't release that form. He couldn't risk injuring Ichigo's body permanently. The hesitation cost him, and the extremely fast creature laughed as it slashed Ichigo's sword through the air, and blood spurted from Byakuya's shoulder. Wincing, he sent a missile of blossoms at the enemy, one hand going up to press against the wound. Thankfully, the high-speed regeneration kicked in, and the wound was sealed in moments.

He looked at the monster, idly spinning Ichigo's sword. Its eyes narrowed at him.

"Ichigo's gone, old man. He has no desire to come back and face what I've done with his body. But I appreciate the attempt to keep me occupied."

"He doesn't know I'm alive," said Byakuya, slowly building up his reiatsu for another attempt at binding. "And I'm here to bring him back, not to entertain you."

The monster cocked his head to the side, and tightened his grip on the sword. "I never said that you had any say in the games we play."

With a movement too fast to be tracked by Byakuya's keen vision, it appeared behind him, slicing his hamstrings before kicking him in the back and onto his face. He braced his fall just in time, but the monster stepped on his back, snapping the bones of his lower spine. Byakuya grunted but would not scream, and reached his hand backwards. "Hundred Steps Fence!"

A rod of energy shot out of his hand, splintering off into numerous smaller rods, slamming the monster into the ground. It screamed, trying to wrench itself free. Byakuya rolled onto his back, and braced one hand behind the other, palms outwards.

"First Song: Halting Fa—"

The mask cracked, then it evaporated, and Byakuya blinked, his face terrifyingly bare and pain rocketing through him as his half-healed spine shrieked fire through his nerves. But there was no time to be afraid, and he had to act quickly while the monster was pinned. Gritting his teeth, he sat up, ignored the pain and placed his left palm against the back of his right hand and extended his arms.

"First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings! Binding art number 92: Great Seal!"

Spiritual fabric snapped from air and wrapped around the bound monster, and it screamed as metal bolts pierced it. But as the metal cube began to fall and finally imprison it, black energy swelled up and out, blasting off all the bindings and tossing away the cube. Byakuya looked on in despair as the monster stood up. Bruised, bleeding, but that infernal mask had not budged. It laughed and walked over to Byakuya, slamming its foot onto his chest and pushing him into the white rock that was once part of Las Noches.

"Did you really think that your new little power could beat this?" it smirked, and ground its weight into Byakuya's chest. Ribs groaned, and the monster grinned, kicking its heel into Byakuya's sternum and caving in his ribcage. Byakuya howled as the ends of broken bones ground against each other, as they pushed into his lungs and out of his sides. Blood bubbled up his throat and out his mouth, and he coughed, splattering the monster's leg with it.

"I am the most powerful being to ever exist!" it crowed, moving its foot higher up to rest on Byakuya's throat and pressing down. "And all that stupid child ever did was waste his time, power and energy on ridiculous goals and weak people! His links to this world will begin to end now. First you, his adored lover, then his friends in Soul Society, then everyone of importance in Karakura town. Once he truly has nothing left to come back for, then I will have no more limitations. So, die! Die, you stupid shinigami!"

Byakuya grimace, and held his hand before his face. "I would expect such vainglorious prattle form a thief."

He pulled his hand down, and his mask returned. The influx of power washed through his body, rushing over injuries and healing them quickly. Byakuya opened his fist, and his sword appeared in his hand, condensing from white blossoms. He stabbed upwards, catching the monster in the stomach.

_Forgive me, Ichigo._

He drove the sword further up, until the hilt stopped at the surface of the skin. Blood ran down Byakuya's arms, and the creature looked down at the wound, amazed to see blood. Byakuya clamped a hand around the leg closest to him.

"Seal."

The monster's arms snapped to his back, tied together with black spiritual fabric before it wrapped around his whole body, spreading out in an X shape and pinned by iron stacks. It struggled, and Byakuya moved out from under it, standing up and placing the very tip of his sword on the top of the mask.

"Your arrogance is what makes you weaker than the shinigami whose body you stole," said Byakuya.

"He is the weak one! He is –"

"Everything."

He carefully, expertly sliced the tip of his sword down the middle of the mask. A scream, then it split and fell, revealing Ichigo with tear trails still bright on his face. Byakuya stepped forward and held him as he cut away the spiritual fabric. Ichigo collapsed into his arms, holding on desperately.

"Byakuya...oh god Byakuya I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Byakuya lowered him onto the cracked white rock, holding him against his chest. "Hush, Ichigo. You did nothing wrong. It was not you who hurt me."

Ichigo reached up and touched the white mask. "You...you did this for me?"

Byakuya nodded, and whisked the mask away with a brush of his hand. "I put you in this terrible situation in the first place. I could not leave you in it."

Ichigo sat up, and cupped Byakuya's jaw in his hand, his fingers tracing over the fine features. "I thought I was dead," he whispered. "He took over, and I don't remember fighting him. I was in this horrible place, a dark abyss where I didn't even move while he took my body. I wouldn't have noticed if he'd killed anyone I cared about. The pain was that deep, Byakuya. And if you hadn't taken on the forbidden power you did, I would still be there."

Byakuya leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Ichigo...I don't deserve everything you are. Not after how I've fought you in so many ways. You have suffered so many blows from me, far more than you did in the last few minutes. I cannot bring myself to believe that I am worth the grief I brought to you. But what I do know now is that I will not hesitate when it comes to you, ever again."

"Byakuya..."sighed the teen, before he leaned forward, sinking everything he felt into Byakuya's lips, into his mouth as he settled in his lap, his hands sinking into the black hair he loved to run through his fingers. They kissed like they were trying to climb into each other, hands roaming and pulling the other closer. Familiar heat wound down their spines into their hips, spreading through them with all the softness and warmth of honey. Byakuya fell backwards, tugging Ichigo down with him. He opened his legs on either side of Ichigo's hips, grinding against the teen's stomach. Ichigo winced, and Byakuya broke off the kiss, looking up at him.

"Injury?"

Ichigo smiled as he sat up, giving the sore spot a rub. "It's mostly healed, just bruised. I guess you owe me one."

"Add it to my record," grinned the older shinigami, propping himself on his elbows and kissing the underside of Ichigo's chin. "In fact, let me start erasing some of that debt..."

He sat up, Ichigo nicely positioned on his lap as he tugged off the black jacket and pants with practised efficiency. Ichigo responded by pulling Byakuya's jacket off, their mouths not separating for even a moment. Byakuya pushed Ichigo onto his back, the teen pushing the hakama off his hips and leaving them both naked under the velvet black sky. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand and guided it towards his entrance, but Byakuya made a noise of dissent, instead guiding his hand towards his own entrance. He felt Ichigo's surprise, but did not hesitate, pushing in a finger and wincing slightly with the new experience. Ichigo rolled him onto his back, supporting his weight on his palms as he looked down at Byakuya.

"Are you sure?"

Byakuya nodded, and dragged Ichigo further up his body, positioning the teen so that his was sitting on his chest. Grabbing the lean hips he took Ichigo's length into his mouth, loving the gasp and the hands gripping his hair. Ichigo's head tipped back and he tried not to thrust mindlessly into Byakuya's delicious, overwhelming mouth. Byakuya swallowed hard around the tip and Ichigo groaned, panting at the sky. When he was sure that Ichigo was slick enough, he edged backwards, and Ichigo obligingly moved to kneel between his legs. Ichigo leaned over him and kissed him deeply, holding himself in one hand as he guided himself into Byakuya's body. He pushed in so slowly, and the black-haired shinigami tried not to wince. When Ichigo was fully sheathed he sighed and straightened up, looking down at the man he had admired for so long, and loved without hesitation. Byakuya blinked up at him, and Ichigo saw his vulnerability, his uncertainty.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

Ichigo leaned down and kissed his eyes, his forehead, his mouth, smoothing his hands down the powerfully muscled flank. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Do you trust me?"

Byakuya nodded, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's hips. "I do."

Ichigo kissed him one more time, then leaned back, his weight on his haunches as he hauled Byakuya into his lap, shivering with the unbelievable feel of being inside someone for the very first time. He closed his eyes and thrust, felt the response echo through Byakuya's long, lean body and the tightening of muscles around his length. Byakuya let his head fall back as pleasure rocked through him. He had never imagined that being so filled, and the centre of so much attention, could feel as good as being the giver. He hooked a leg over Ichigo's shoulder and pushed back, his hands finding a broken wall to push against.

The adrenaline from the battle left in their veins was set alight, and Ichigo dug his knees into the ground as he pounded hard into Byakuya, the latter clenching a fist in his hair as he wrapped his other hand around his erection, eyes closed and mouth open in abandon. The sight of such pleasure, of his lover so beautifully wrapped in the moment, sent Ichigo over the edge, and he clutched Byakuya to him as he ground his release into the body of his lover, his teeth sinking into Byakuya's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. Byakuya followed a moment after, splattering their stomachs with warmth. Their climaxes passed and they collapsed into a sweaty, panting pile. Ichigo made to pull out, but Byakuya held him close, and would not let him. He smiled against the fragrant neck of his lover.

"Just a moment longer. I like how that feels."

Ichigo settled on the surprisingly comfortable chest. "I like it too."

They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying idle touches, the smell of their lovemaking, the silence of the desert. Then Byakuya laughed quietly.

"Well, now you're no longer a virgin."

Ichigo blushed and pushed up onto his palms so that he could scowl at Byakuya. "I haven't been a virgin for a while now! Sex is more than just about dominance, Byakuya."

"I know, I know. I don't know why I hesitated to let you into my body. It felt right."

Ichigo grinned and lay back down, letting Byakuya trace patterns out on his back. "I liked it too, but I like being on the bottom more, I think."

"You are very good either way," said Byakuya, looking at the sky through Ichigo's spikes.

Ichigo's face lost its warmth, and he closed his eyes. "Byakuya...where do we go from here?"

Byakuya sensed Ichigo's sadness and fear, and held him tighter. "To Urahara's shop to heal and rest...and then to our journey together. You made me leave once, Ichigo. Please don't tell me to leave again. I can't go back to Soul Society as a captain. They will never trust me again, not with this Hollow power. But I will still be family head, and this time, I will use my status for something useful. It will work out however we want it to."

A grin that would shame the sun broke out on Ichigo's face as he tipped his head up to look at Byakuya. "You mean it? No more titles getting in the way?"

Byakuya dropped his chin and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead. "Nothing will get in the way again. Now come, Ichigo. You must be exhausted, and I could use a shower. Perhaps we can share a shower before a good nap, and then I'll take you out to Wagamamma's."

Ichigo laughed as he sat back, pulling out of Byakuya and reaching sideways for his pants. "You always come up with the best plans, Byakuya. Let's go home."

***

_Epilogue_

"RENJI!"

Ichigo looked up from his magazine. "Again?"

"I'll go get him," sighed Byakuya, setting aside his sketchpad, getting up from his chair and going into the surgery. Politely avoiding Rukia's lower half, he bent over and picked Renji up by the back of his collar, giving him a shake. Unfortunately, Renji's eyes remained open and blank.

"I'm afraid he's out, Rukia," he said, looking at his sister. She huffed and folded her arms, ignoring the doctors working around her.

""A little bit of blood and he freaks. So much for his warrior nature. Silly husband."

Byakuya grinned and dropped Renji unceremoniously on his ass. The jolt woke him up, and he blinked as he looked up at Rukia, who leaned over the edge of the bed to stick her tongue out at him.

"Renji, you wuss. Woman up, and keep me company."

"I'm so sorry, Rukia," he said, hurriedly scrambling to his feet and sitting beside her on the bed, taking her hands in his. "It's...it's just hard to watch you bleed and be in pain."

"Idiot," she smiled. "I want you here, and you don't have to look at the blood. Just don't pass out on me."

Byakuya glided out, taking up his seat next to Ichigo. "Renji is a strange man."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo, closing his magazine. "First, he almost passed out just before the wedding from sheer nerves, then there was that other episode where Rukia had a false alarm and today he's passed out twice from the pressure of it all. How he's become such a fine warrior in spite of this is beyond me."

"Battle is easy, Ichigo. Most things are, compared to relationships and family," said Byakuya wisely. "Achieving the third level of Bankai was easier than our early relationship. I'd never been so confused before in my whole life."

Ichigo laughed, and whacked his partner on the arm with the magazine. "You are cute when you're flustered."

Byakuya smiled, continuing to draw on the sketchpad balanced on his knee. Ichigo leaned over, whistling as he glanced at the calligraphy.

"It's amazing how beautifully you write calligraphy, but your handwriting is like the stumblings of an ink-dipped, drunken spider."

"You're just saying that to get a reaction. I know better than that."

"Damn. And you used to be so gullible."

Byakuya was about to say something about Ichigo's penchant for playful sadism when there was a cheer and the doors burst open, Renji appearing in full, surgical-gear glory.

"Ah hah! I am the proud father of two beautiful, perfect children! Boy and girl!"

Byakuya and Ichigo rose as one, beaming. "That's wonderful news, Renji," grinned Ichigo. "But shouldn't you be in there?"

Renji nodded. "I just wanted to tell you guys. Will show them off in a bit." He spun on his heel and disappeared, and Ichigo looked over at Byakuya.

"Twice the protégés for you."

"Without captain duties, I have the time," Byakuya said. "And clan head duties will ease up now that I have settled the Western group's inheritance conflict. I just wish that I could have my own children."

Ichigo knotted his fingers with Byakuya's. "We can always adopt or have a surrogate mother, Byakuya. But I'm only just eighteen, and a little too stupid and inexperienced for fatherhood. Give me a few years to be a better man, so that I can be a better father."

Byakuya leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the temple, squeezing his hand. "There's no rush, and these two will likely keep me busy enough to forget about having my own children. Now come...let's go welcome the newcomers to the Kuchiki family."

***

Half an hour later, the babies were cleaned up, their umbilical cords tied off and wrapped in matching green blankets before being wheeled with Rukia to her private room. Ichigo knocked on the door and led Byakuya in.

"How are the chibis?"

Rukia and Renji beamed at them, each carrying a tiny bundle. "They're utterly perfect," said Renji, gazing down at the swathed bundle on his arm. "This is our son Ronin."

"And our daughter Kato," said Rukia, pushing the blanket off Kato's head. Ichigo and Byakuya moved closer to look at the infants. Ronin had black hair and Kato had red, both taking Renji's well-defined eyebrows, much to Ichigo's secret relief. Kato murmured and opened her eyes to reveal the storm-grey of the Kuchiki house, and Byakuya was instantly entranced. Rukia looked up and saw her brother's gentle curiosity and admiration, and offered Kato to him.

"Would you like to hold her, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya leaned back and folded his arms, a tiny blush creeping over his nose. "I...I wouldn't know –"

"You won't drop her, Byakuya," said Ichigo.

"This is more intimidating than facing a Menos," grumbled Byakuya under his breath as Rukia placed the terrifyingly fragile baby in his arms. He swallowed as he straightened up, carefully cradling Kato near his heartbeat. Renji placed Ronin in Ichigo's arms, and Ichigo took to it like a pro. Byakuya traced a finger over the tiny nose, let it be gripped by the perfect little fingers and couldn't imagine that anything else could be so profound as a new life. Renji leaned over and kissed Rukia, smiling against her lips.

"You are an artist," he said. "Look how you've bowled Byakuya over."

But Byakuya didn't hear him, and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, and thought about what Hisana's daughter might have looked like. What his son might have looked like. Kato yawned and curled towards Byakuya's chest, and Byakuya smiled.

"Congratulations, Rukia, Renji," he said quietly, carefully placing the child back in her arms. "It will be honour to train them both, and be a part of their lives."

Unohana glided in, and bowed slightly to the group. "Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-kun, I'm afraid you will have to leave for now. There is much that needs to be done. You are welcome back later this evening."

They nodded and said their goodbyes, closing the door behind them. Ichigo took Byakuya's hand as they left the fourth division barracks, and they took a slow walk back to Byakuya's mansion, passing the 6th division with only a short glance. Byakuya missed being a captain, but was grateful that he was still allowed back in Soul Society and accepted by his family. His energy signature had changed enough to announce his acceptance of Hollow power, and Genryuusai had flatly refused to allow him to remain in the Gotei Thirteen despite the protests of Renji, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Even Zaraki had looked annoyed. It had devastated Byakuya for a long time, and Ichigo knew that it still hurt his lover to be so rejected. Byakuya had been a proud captain, had been driven by his division and his role to play in maintaining the safety and order of Seireitei. Byakuya's family, however, respected him and had asked him to stay as clan head. It had been the only thing to salvage his pain and Ichigo was glad that the Kuchiki House had been more understanding than the obstinate and ridiculous old man.

The nipping cold of the winter's sunset swept through Ichigo's shinigami robes and he leaned against Byakuya. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," said Byakuya, putting his arm around Ichigo's back. "Just the usual thoughts. I miss my division, and I wish that so many of the captains would stop ignoring me. But there is some joy amongst all this." He smiled and pressed his face against Ichigo's. "We can be together because my family realises that I will not change my mind, and now we're both godparents. Kato and Ronin are beautiful, and I have no doubt they will grow up to be powerful and intelligent."

"Training them is going to be exciting," agreed Ichigo. "And for all the noise and mess they make, babies are still fun. You should see the ones at my Dad's clinic...I've watched so many of them grow up."

Ichigo moved so that Byakuya could open the double-doors to the mansion, and followed him to the lounge, where a huge fire was crackling and a variety of snacks sat waiting on the low coffee table. Ichigo sat in front of the fire, holding his hands towards the delicious warmth and shivering as the heat began to warm him. Byakuya sat behind him and took his hands between his, rubbing them gently with his palms to warm them. The teen leaned back against his lover, tipping his chin up and smiling at Byakuya.

"I miss this, during the week."

"I do too," Byakuya said, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "But it will be the holidays soon, and I will not let you leave here."

"I have no intentions of doing so," murmured the teen, lowering Byakuya's hands to his waist before lifting his arms up to wrap them around his lover's neck. Byakuya licked the fragrant skin as his hands smoothed under Ichigo's hakama, brushing the skin of his thighs.

"Perhaps I can warm you up faster," he said, trailing a finger up the hardening length. Ichigo hissed at the contact, arching against him. Byakuya licked the shell of Ichigo's ear as he eased his hands up over the carved, scarred torso, his palms flat against the warm skin as he pressed against the cobbles of Ichigo's stomach, the curve of his ribs and the muscle of his chest. Ichigo leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as his hands pressed over Byakuya's. The older shinigami nipped at Ichigo's shoulder as he brushed his fingers over the hard nipples, over the sensitive skin of his neck. He was rewarded with quiet gasps and the avid response to his touch. The crackling of the fire kept them company as Byakuya enjoyed the simple pleasure of exploring his lover's body just through his fingertips, his mouth occasionally joining in. Ichigo guided Byakuya's hand to his shaft and long fingers closed over it firmly, a thumb massaging the tip.

"Byakuya," he breathed, and the sound almost undid Byakuya's will. He eased off their clothes, and turned Ichigo to face him, kissing him as he circled his lover's entrance with one finger, then pressing it in to prepare him. Ichigo clutched his shoulders and worked his hips against the perfect touch, his spine twisting as arcs of pleasure shot through it with each brush against that little nerve centre Byakuya so loved to torture. Soon Ichigo was ready and Byakuya took a moment to lick his hand and slick himself before slowly pressing in. Ichigo buried his face in Byakuya's neck, and let his older, generous lover hold him up. Byakuya smiled against his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around the narrow waist and hitched up one of the insanely long legs with the other.

"Comfortable?"

Ichigo nodded, kissing Byakuya's pulse. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

Byakuya leaned back on his haunches and thrust up into the tight, hot body of his lover, felt Ichigo's hands clutch his back and provide leverage. Ichigo moaned and tipped his head back, and Byakuya drank in the sight of his lover so enthralled and so pleasured. He kept his thrusts even and deep, and smiled as Ichigo tried to beg for more and harder without any breath. He lowered Ichigo to the ground, dug his knees into the soft carpet and thrust harder, Ichigo's voice hitching up a notch and long legs clutching his ribs hard enough to bruise. Byakuya lowered his mouth to Ichigo's chest as he picked up the pace, loving the hands that clutched at his hair, his back, his ass, and answered his lover's requests.

"Ichigo..." he sighed, then sunk his teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck as he climaxed, his feet pushing against the ground as he tried to bury himself deeper. Ichigo panted out something that sounded like Byakuya's name as he splashed their stomachs, his fingers digging into the muscles of Byakuya's arms. They were locked in that tableau for a moment, then their muscles relaxed and they lay together, Byakuya gently pulling out and moving to lie at Ichigo's side.

They lay in the warmth and light of the fire, and admired the flicker of orange over muscles and the reflection off Byakuya's ebony hair. Ichigo smiled, and pillowed his head on Byakuya's chest, looking at the flames and enjoying the fingers that stroked up and down his back.

"Byakuya?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad you decided to continue training me in spite of my stubborn ways."

Byakuya smiled, and kissed the top of Ichigo's head. "And I am glad that you cared enough to ask. Now come, Ichigo. We haven't eaten all day, and I want to show you the scrolls I drew this week to hang up in the dojo I had built for Rukia and Renji."

Ichigo sat up and reached for a blanket off the couch. "For someone who tries to act hardcore, you're the biggest softy I know."

Byakuya stood up, reaching for his heavily-embroidered gown hanging over the back of an armchair. "I am only making sure that the future of my family is secured."

"And their happiness," said Ichigo, standing up and sliding his hands under Byakuya's gown and kissing the underside of his jaw. "It is one of the things I so admire in you, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Now, let's eat, Byakuya."

_FIN_

_An: This chapter goes out to Katrina Tora, who was the only person to suggest names for the next Kuchiki heirs! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I thank you for reading all the way. All those sneaky hundreds and hundreds who read and didn't leave even a line of review...sadness becomes this author. But the few who did, chapter after chapter, thank you. It made the journey worthwhile. I will make sure you get the threesome short I am writing, to thank you for your efforts and time. _

_Next up: Winter _

_Ichigo and Byakuya have been together for three years, much to the surprise of most of Soul Society. But Byakuya's gone back to talking to Hisana's picture. Fortunately, Ichigo might know what's wrong, and how to fix it. Whether Byakuya will forgive him is the risk he's willing to take. _


End file.
